What Happened to Normal?
by Dancho
Summary: AU- Kagome is a doctor at an asylum and Sango is the head nurse; Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha are patients. But who's crazy? Rating for drug refernces, sexual references, violence, language and general dementia. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Lonely

Authors Note: HIYA!! This is my third Inuyasha Fanfiction. First a couple of warnings (and couple warnings)!  
  
First Warning: This is a minor AU. Got a problem with no time travel, no demons tearing at chibbi-shippo's flesh, and no Kagome as she spazs over school? Find another fanfic. I know that there are some really good ones out there.  
  
Second Warning: MINOR OOC! Sesshomaru is the main one, but it's not too bad. Shippo might seem a little off, but it's only because he is maturer. He's still the same loyal, proud, slightly naive fox we all love. Not to mention his parents are dead. Miroku is only a perv with Sango, Inuyasha is a demented perv with Kagome and certain characters are on different sides. Please, I try to keep characters in character, but it can't always be done as well as the anime.  
  
Fourth Warning: Inuyasha/Kagome; Miroku/Sango; Sesshomaru/Rin (no kiddie lovein'-Rin is an adult); Souta/Hitomi; Kohaku/Kana; Shippo/Souten  
  
Wow, that's a lot of warnings. Well, on with the FANfic.  
  
Chapter one: Lonely  
  
I was watching the mirror again. When I had first arrived at that place, I used to think I could look through it to see onto the other side. I can't quite remember what I thought was there at the time. Perhaps, and I'm fairly sure I'm supposing correctly, perhaps I was under the delusion that if I could reach through that mirror, I could reach another reality. Yes. That's it; that was what I used to think was on the other side. I do remember sitting-standing is a bit hard if your muscles are weaker than usual and you can't use your hands-in front of the mirror. I would close my eyes and imagine pressing my hands through the glass and stepping into another world. (Somehow, my hands were always freed in my mind, though I can't remember the last time my hands were free and I was lucid at the same time.)  
  
I would spend hours in that place and I would imagine things I only remember in past memories. Beautiful things. Like colors. I would imagine so many colors. Colors that I haven't seen in years, like blue and green, even pink. Everything in my dream world would have a different color, but nothing would be white. Even snow or my hair, in my imagination, would be a different color.  
  
In my mind I would enter the mirror and walk through a field. A field filled with grass. Green grass, brown grass, yellow grass; pink grass, blue grass, multicolored grass. All different types of grass and flowers! And I would walk until I could see my old house, complete with the patching in one of the sidewalls, from when my brother accidentally ran his car into it. And when I got closer I would see my mother and Sesshomaru and I would run over to them, a child again. They would smile and we would go into my childhood home to eat lunch. Nothing fancy. Really, I never dream of luxurious soups and expensive fish courses. All I would love to eat is some ramen again. Anyway, after eating with my brother and mother, we would go down to the small pond we used to have in our neighborhood. Sometimes, Sesshomaru and I would play ball, or sometimes I would climb trees and imagine that I could climb all the way up to the stars.  
  
But then, someone would enter the room, and I would be alone again. The mirror world would disappear and everything would be the same. The same white walls. The same food. The same wardens. The same activities, mindless day after mindless day after mindless day. Sometimes, I used to be frustrated at how long I had been here. Everyday, I used to ask the wardens how long it had been, but after a while, I really didn't care. When you've been imprisoned for years with no end in sight, what difference does a day or a month make? None really, I can promise you that. In fact, when I stopped asking how long I had been locked away, I simply stopped talking all together.  
  
So, fifteen years of silence and twenty years of captivity. That's how long it had taken me. It had taken me twenty years to realize that there was no dream world on the other end of the mirror. My dream world was just that. A dream, existing only in my mind, where only I can access it. But I didn't. I didn't look for dreams any more. I only searched for happiness and that only existed on the other side of my mirror, where I just knew there was a room. And that room led to a hallway, which led to a door which led to the outside.  
  
And after twenty years, I knew that my mirror was their spy window, which could possible have been the reason I was spitting at it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I was sitting on the window side of a single-sided mirror, rubbing my head. The migraines were coming back in full force. I was watching my new patient spit at me. How he knew I was there, I had no idea, but I wished he would stop. It was absolutely vulgar. I reached into my yellow backpack (It was really a messenger bag, but whatever), and searched for my pills. I took out my newspaper and threw it onto the table to get it out of the way. I had just finished reading the front-page article about the murder of a politician and his wife. Apparently, their 15-year-old son had been hidden by his mother and had witnessed the entire, brutal murder of his parents from his hiding place. Even thinking about horrible events like that worsened my headache.  
  
Suppressing a scream, I pushed my car keys out of the way and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. Emergency doctors equipment, for dealing with patient's pain and your own headaches. Dumping two into my hand, I swallowed them without water and looked back at my new patient. He was still spitting. Turning my back on him, I opened his file and skipped the basic medical description. I really didn't care. I pulled out a note pad and a pen from my backpack and began to scribble notes.  
  
"Patients name: Inuyasha Kotaishi. Family: Brother; Parents deceased. Age: 35, institutionalized since the age of fifteen. Diagnosis: multiple personality disorder." I read. "Huh? That's odd. Most people with multiple personalities aren't institutionalized. Why is he?"  
  
"Because he is unstable." A woman's voice explained and I looked up to see that Sango had just entered the room.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I came to look for you. I thought I'd remind you that you're scheduled for a session in less than five minutes. That and Patient Genkaku is hallucinating again."  
  
"He called you Koharu, didn't he."  
  
"Indeed." Sango nodded sadly. "I haven't even got the heart to remind him he's divorced."  
  
"Sango, maybe you're getting too emotionally involved."  
  
"What? What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Sango, I know you're good friends with Miroku."  
  
"Of course I am. I knew him since....... before he came here."  
  
"Yes, but maybe you're inability to hurt Miroku by telling him that he's divorced and no longer married to Koharu, is keeping him here. Your friendship is definitely effecting your work."  
  
"It's not effecting my work." Sango snapped. "Besides, you shouldn't diagnose people who are not one of your patients and you've never even meet in a doctor to patient setting!"  
  
"Sango." I began, but she was all ready on a roll.  
  
"You don't understand, Kagome! You just don't understand! He wasn't always like this! He used to be a priest who enjoyed helping other people! He and Koharu were trying to have a child! He wanted to travel to Canada some day!" Sango yelled, her breathing ragged. "And then it all began to change! It was slow so no one noticed. We even tried to pass it off as absent-mindedness, but that wasn't it! He started to mistake me for Koharu more and more. Sometimes I would be Sango and sometimes I would be his wife! He started to see people with tails and statues spoke to him! He even saw an enormous dog walk down the street once! It was awful! It's impossible to work with him or know him without feeling sorry for him! But there's nothing more. I swear."  
  
"All right. If you say so." I sighed. "Well, I'll be going to my session now."  
  
Glancing over my shoulder, Sango wiped her eyes and took a good look at my patient.  
  
"Would you like me to sedate him? Most doctors prefer that."  
  
"No, that is unnecessary; he's all ready in a straight jacket."  
  
"Kagome! You really don't understand anything today. Look, he isn't your average patient. Inuyasha goes through doctors the way you and I go through aspirin! Why do you think he's been here for twenty years?"  
  
"No. I will not have Patient Kotaishi sedated." I frowned, reaffirming my previous statement. I winced as I heard my patient spit at the one-way mirror again. "Though, perhaps you could get him a glass of water. I'm sure he's dehydrated by now." 


	2. Confuse

AN: Okay, this chapter happens after chapter one and during chapter three. Its Miroku's POV for the whole thing. Uh, some characters in the series (Shippo, Miroku, Sango, etc.) don't have last names, so I had to give them last names. Here's a list of last names and their meanings: Ryoshi (Huntress)  
  
Kotaishi (Crowned Prince)  
  
Genkaku (Hallucination)  
  
Kitsune (Fox)  
  
Okami (Wolf)  
  
Yomigaeru (Return to life)  
  
Kaze (Wind)  
  
Chapter 2: Confuse  
  
I watched Kouga's tail swish softly as he left the room to go look for something. Well, that's what he told me anyway, when he threw down his poker hand and got up from the table. I knew he was really going to look for that woman doctor that just got Inuyasha transferred to her patient list. I wondered if I should warn someone that Kouga was wandered off looking for Dr. Higurashi, but decided against it. Kouga was mostly harmless and with his inability to create any long term memories, I was sure he'd forget where he was going in a few minutes. I wondered if, maybe, he would come back and I could convince him to play another couple games of poker with me. Shuffling my deck of cards, I looked around the room and wondered if anything interesting would happen. Not that I was complaining; today had all ready been pretty nice to me. Koharu had come to visit again, but when I tried to kiss her, she got angry. It confused me. Why couldn't I kiss my wife? Had I done something wrong?  
  
Letting out a sigh, I got up and wandered out of the recreation room. Maybe I could pick up an early lunch before I had to get my medication. One of the nurses always came around with those pills after Koharu visited me. I didn't really like those pills; they tasted nasty. You know, the kind of taste that sticks in the back of your throat or under your tongue and no matter what you try to do it won't go away? Well, anyway, I had tried not taking those pills a few times, but those other nurses always seemed to know and sooner or later I had to take them. Maybe it was something they learn in medical school. Laughing to myself, I wandered down to the cafeteria and spotted one of the nurses coming towards me. Fortunately, she hadn't seen me, so I quickly hid in a near-by closet. When there's the constant threat of those damn pills hanging over your head, you tend to get a bit paranoid. Holding my breath, I closed my eyes and waited for the nurse's footsteps to continue down the hall. They didn't.  
  
"Mr. Genkaku!" I heard the woman's voice snap. "What on earth are you doing in this closet?"  
  
"Uh......." I stammered, opening my eyes to look at the nurse. "Just looking for dragons."  
  
"Dragons?" The nurse repeated.  
  
I didn't think she bought it. But then again, I could have been wrong. It seemed to me that most of the staff buys whatever I told them, even when it was a lie, simply because it's policy to humor the patients, or something to that effect. I mean, obviously no dragon could fit in that closet since they're the size of a small car. I know; I've seen them.  
  
"Yes. Dragons." I smile. "I saw one today, and I think I've found its den."  
  
"The only think you found is a mop." The nurse sighed, before gently taking me by the arm and leading me out of the closet. "Well, Mr. Genkaku. It's time for your medication."  
  
"Medication?" I repeated, cursing my luck.  
  
"Yes." The nurse nodded, before handing me two pills. "Now hurry up and take them so you can go back to looking for dragons."  
  
Taking the two pills, I slipped them into my mouth and quickly pulled my tongue over them. Swallowing a bit of my salvia, I opened my mouth wide to show her that I had swallowed the pills. Nodding, the nurse said goodbye and walked off. I didn't dare spit out my pills just then, so I kept them under my tongue. How I suffered for taste buds. You may not understand this, but trying to keep two very distasteful pills under your tongue is both grotesque and painful. I decided that I'd have to spit them into my water as soon as possible. I walked into the cafeteria and went over to the buffet so I could grab some of the leftovers from breakfast. It was too bad all the really good cereals were gone.  
  
'Hum. Cocoa puffs or Lucky Charms? Lucky Charms or Cocoa Puffs?'  
  
I'm not crazy about either, but I choose Cocoa Puffs; at least I was getting a good dosage of chocolate while I was at it. I hoped that maybe Cocoa Puffs could cancel out the horrific taste of my pills.  
  
'Damnit! Why did they even give me those pills? Are they some sort of sadists, intent on destroying all my taste buds in one fell swoop?'  
  
I turned around to return to the tables, when I looked down and saw the demon. Letting out a yelp, I dropped my food and leapt up onto serving counter. I knew I'd be in trouble for that later, but it was better to be in trouble than to be dead. Hurling a box of Lucky Charms at the spitting demon, I waved my spoon at it.  
  
"Get away!" I screamed at the huge cat. It had large muscles, two tails, huge jaws and flames that sprung from its four paws, but my spoon seemed to be keeping it a bay; Strange.  
  
'Curse that fire demon! Why must it be stalking me? What have I done to make it hate me so?'  
  
"Kiara!" Sango yelled as she runs into the room. She grabs the demon and leaves the room, before returning, a few minutes later, empty-handed. "Mr. Genkaku! Get down off that counter!"  
  
"Ah, Sango, my demon exterminator, why must you call me that?" I lamented, as I hopped off the counter. "Why can you not call my Miroku?"  
  
"Mr. Genkaku," Sango continued, ignoring my questions, "Did you take your pills?"  
  
"A nurse gave them to me, yes." I nodded.  
  
"I know. I saw her in the hall, before I came to find you attacking my cat." Sango sighed.  
  
'That tricky demon! It's living with Sango! She's in danger!'  
  
"Sango! You live with that demon?" I asked.  
  
"Kiara is my cat! Kiara is not a demon!"  
  
"But Sango! You are in danger!"  
  
"The only danger I'm in is the danger of going to jail for killing a patient. Now, did you swallow those pills you were given?"  
  
"Yes." I nodded, opening my mouth.  
  
"Lift your tongue." Sango commanded, but I wouldn't. If I did she'd make me take them! "Ah! I knew it! Why aren't you taking your pills?"  
  
"Because I don't want to!" I protested, but Sango fixed me with a hard glare. I knew my usual excuse of taste would not work on her, so I decided I might as well tell her the other reason I didn't like the pills. "They cloud my vision. Things look different after I take them. I don't like that."  
  
"Mr. Genkaku, please. Just....... take your pills!"  
  
"Sango." I whispered. Why did she want to force me into a situation she knew I didn't like?  
  
"Please. Koharu would have wanted you to take them!"  
  
"So why does she never come to take me away from this place?! Why does she only visit to scream at me?!" I cried.  
  
"Damn it! Why don't you understand?!" Sango screamed, raising her hand to slap me. Suddenly, she stopped and shook her head before turning to leave.  
  
"Sango?" I whispered as I watched her leave. "What's wrong with you? What don't I understand?" 


	3. Trust

AN: Starts right from where chapter one left off and, once Sango leaves, occurs during chapter two.  
  
Chapter Three: Trust  
  
I looked over at the door, when I heard it creak open. I was a little surprised, since my stomach hadn't told me it was time for lunch yet. Then again, this lady was obviously not in charge of my meals. She was pretty, I suppose, but I'm sure I was not the best authority on the matter. I cautiously watched her close the door behind herself and I noticed that she seems a bit self-conscious. It didn't really matter, though. I just wanted to know why she was here.  
  
She was not a doctor; they only wear white and those awful lab coats. They also stink of cleaning fluids and cleanliness; even my nose, which is not nearly as good as Sesshomaru's, can smell that scent. I used to wonder if it was to make their patients feel less human, and more like lab rats, trapped for some sort of never ending, inevitable scientific experiment. Anyway, this lady wasn't wear white. Well, at least not much. She had long black hair down to her mid-back, which she was wearing loose. She was wearing a lady's suit. I liked it. A lot. Mostly because it was a lovely green color. I hadn't really realized how much I missed colors. Even dreams and memories couldn't compare with the real thing. I suddenly realized how un-green my vegetables were.  
  
The lady caught my eye, and I glanced away with a snort, annoyed that she caught me staring at her. Even worse, I was admiring her suit.  
  
'Feh, I must seem like some sort of pervert.'  
  
"Hello." The woman smiled at me as she sat down next to me on the floor. She turned to look at my floor-to-ceiling mirror and I saw her flinch at the amount of saliva I had applied to it.  
  
'Wussy.'  
  
The door opened again and a nurse came in. She was the head nurse. What was her name again? Oh, who cares. Actually, to tell the truth, I didn't mind the head nurse so much. The guy before her (yes, he was a male nurse) insisted on keeping me sedated at all times. I can't even begin to estimate how many hours are lost to my memory, simply because of that man and a couple syringes. Life's a bitch.  
  
Sango! That was the head nurse's name. Her name was Sango. Anyway, Sango didn't believe in keeping a locked up patient sedated, so as long as I was in that damn jacket, I wasn't doped up. Yes, indeed. Sango was one of the few people I could actually stand in that place. Miroku was the other. Well, I couldn't say I knew Miroku too well. I was usually drugged when I was allowed out, so most of my memories of him were blurry and usually pretty confusing.  
  
I watched as Sango placed the glass of water next to my bed and quickly left the room, after tossing a little bag to the lady who was sitting next to me. I scoot away from the lady as Sango left the room. If they were trying to pull something, I was not going down without a fight.  
  
"Well, hello Mr. Kotaishi." The lady smiled at me, ignoring the fact that I had almost trapped myself in a corner. "I'm sure you have an idea that your old doctor recently gave his notice and disappeared. The good news is the police are hopeful and believe he will return soon. The bad news is I'm you're new doctor."  
  
'Was that a joke?' I wonder. I can't be sure. 'Damn it! If I wasn't crazy before I got there, the virtual solitary confinement had sure done it to me. I can't even recognize a joke anymore. Lord, I really do need help.'  
  
"Anyway," My new doctor continued, her smile faulting slightly, probably because of my lack of response.  
  
'Hum, seems I was wrong about doctors only wearing white and lab coats.'  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi. You can call me Dr. Higurashi or Kagome, if you'd like. Do you mind if I call you Inuyasha, Mr. Kotaishi?"  
  
I stared at her and blinked twice.  
  
'What the heck was going on? Is this a new sort of sadism for the doctors here?' I ask myself. I still haven't responded, but I didn't think the 'doctor' had realized. Standing up, she picked up the glass of water, and walked over to me.  
  
"I noticed you spitting at the window earlier." She admitted. "I'd like to ask you to never do that again. It's disgusting and unhygienic."  
  
'Ask me if I care.'  
  
"At any rate, I noticed and I though that after losing so much water, you might be thirsty."  
  
'So, this IS a new type of sadism for the doctors here.' I mentally sigh.  
  
I turn to face the window and spit at it, to convey my thoughts on the matter. Translation: bite me, bitch.  
  
"I see." She nodded, and started to look for something. After a minute, she took off her jacket and used it to clean my spit off the mirror. "You know, if, when I first started med.-school, they'd told me I'd be doing this, I think I might have just left."  
  
'Another joke! Wow, I think I've heard more jokes in the space of these ten minutes with her than I have in the twenty years that I have been here. Oh well. I still didn't give her more than a week. By then, she'd be running like the others. Probably heading to some beach.'  
  
Actually, if I had still talked, I'd have tell the others to look for my old doctor in the Bahamas. That's where they found the last four. Maybe it's some sort of doctor's instinct.  
  
"Ahem." She coughed and I turned to look back at her. Her jacket was hanging on the doorknob and she was standing in front of me holding the glass of water. "I'm still offering you this glass of water. No, don't spit again!"  
  
Too late.  
  
"Oh never mind! Look, there are two options for you to get this water down your throat. I can hold the glass for you, so we can take off your jacket."  
  
'WHAT?!' I near have a heart attack. 'Take off my jacket? Oh, of course. She'll have me sedated. I forgot.'  
  
"Now, I want to talk with you about somethings, so I'd rather not sedate you when I take you out of your jacket. So, do you promise that you will not attack me, and just drink this water?"  
  
'Is this for real?'  
  
I couldn't imagine being free of the jacket. Taking a chance, I nodded my head rapidly, hopping this wasn't a game. Smiling, she put down the glass, and unstraped my jacket so I could slip out of it. I threw off the jacket, and raised my arm above my head. I could move. I CAN MOVE! I rush over to the glass of water, and quickly gulp most of it down. I can't remember I've done that without help. It feels so wonderful.  
  
"Well then. Shall we begin?" She asks me. I don't know what to say. Well, to do actually. So I just shrugged.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Well. That's all." She sighed, as she folded up her papers and slipped them into her bag. "Oh, one more question. Your parents. Do you remember their deaths at all? I mean, when you found out they were dead. Do you remember that?"  
  
I shot her a look. I was not sure whether I was more surprised or horrified. No one had ever asked me that question before.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." She blushed. "I forgot you don't talk. But, you don't remember, do you?"  
  
I shook my head slowly, and she nodded, before she walked over and picked up my straight jacket.  
  
"We need to put this jacket back on you." She told me. "I know you don't want to, but we have to."  
  
I shook my head again. No way was I going to put that jacket back on. Backing up a step, I tried to get out of her reach.  
  
"Inuyasha, please." She begged, but I shook my head a third time. She was backing me into a corner. I licked my lips and trying to calm Youkai. It was ripping to the surface. It wanted to kill.  
  
"S-s-top." I whispered. I swallowed hard, and tried to remember how to use my voice. "Stop!"  
  
"Eh?" She whispered, shocked by my voice. "You talked."  
  
"STOP!" I shirked, as Youkai ripped through my thin restraining barrier.  
  
"INUYASHA!" She screamed as I wrapped my hands around her neck. "PLEASE! LET GO!"  
  
I let out a low laugh, as I could feel myself getting stronger and my senses getting sharper. Tightening my grip, I felt her go limp and tossed her across the room. She wasn't even worth my time. I flex my muscles; one of the many perks of being a demon was the ability to retain muscle mass when a human's would have withered. Straightening up, I turned and grinned at the door.  
  
'Ready or not, here I come.'  
  
Suddenly, I felt a sharp prick in my arm and looked down to see a syringe sticking out of my arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed as she stood up. Falling to my knees, I gripped the floor. "I wouldn't have had to do that if you had only listened."  
  
I was gasping like a maniac and I felt Youkai lose his grip on me. I curled into a ball as I could feel the sedatives flood my system. At that moment, I remembered why I hated sedatives so much. Kagome pulled my head onto her lap and pulled my hair out of my face. Taking another deep breath, I gave up my struggle, relaxed fully and went to sleep. 


	4. Guilt

AN: This is Inuyasha's drug induced dream. _Italics_ mean dreams/flashbacks and regular equals when he is awake, because certain parts of it are done as though patterns. Anyway, a little look into Inuyasha's past. Unfortunately, most of the loose ends that this chapter provides aren't tied up till about chapter ten. Of course, maybe they're only loose to me. Hummm.

AN2: Upon re-reading this chapter, I feel I must make a notice. Suicide is not, never was, and never will be, the answer. If you are thinking about the taking of your own life, please tell someone. Suicide is a _permanent_ solution to a _temporary_ problem. Trust me.

Chapter 4: Guilt

__

"Inuyasha."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?" I asked, turning around to look at my brother. He was standing in the doorway to my room, his face pale and impassive as ever.

"Your mother and our father are leaving now. We must see them off."

"But, Sesshomaru." I complained. "I'm fifteen! That's practically an adult! I don't need to see my parents off."

"You will see them. As an incentive, remember that I_ will be responsible for you until your parents return. And if I say that it is fitting for your _adult_ ass to sleep outside and hunt for your _own_ food, there will be no parents to protect you!" Sesshomaru snarled, and I paled._

"Okay." I nodded hastily. I knew Sesshomaru was not bluffing, and I would not want to fight with him, even though I knew he would take it easy on me. I'm not sure why, but whether it was because I was younger, his half brother or only a hanyou, Sesshomaru never used his full demon strength. Hurrying out of my room and slipping on a concealing spell, I walked through the house, until I entered the garage, Sesshomaru entering after me. Our next-door neighbors were helping my father load up the car while telling jokes. The women were speaking with my mother and even a few of the neighborhood kids were hanging around. It was like a damn party.

"Ah, Inuyasha." My human mother smiled. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us."

"How could I forget?" I mumbled, as I let my mother kiss me goodbye.

"You boys be good," Our father smiled as he closed the trunk. "We'll be back in three weeks."

"Let me see." My mother frowned. "The fridge is full. I left you the credit card and some cash in the safe. The emergency information is on the fridge. I taught Sesshomaru how to run the washing machine and the dryer. The keys to the other car are in our room."

"Dear, you've been over this a hundred times." My father laughed. "Now, you two! When we come back, this house had better be in pristine condition. I want no complaints from the neighbors! There had better not be one single scratch on the car! I'll be checking in with your teachers, Inuyasha, so you'd better not slack off in school. Sesshomaru, you, sure as hell, better get a job while I'm gone. And if I come back to find that one of you has injured the other, I will be VERY angry."

"Yes, father." Sesshomaru and I nodded quickly. We knew that, while our old man was a geezer, it was better not to tangle with full demons, especially old ones. 

"Well then. Have fun while we're gone." He smiled and got into the car. My mother gave me a quick kiss and hugged Sesshomaru before getting in as well. Waving to everyone, they pulled out of the garage and turned into the road and into the path of an oncoming car.

Rolling off my bed, I hit the floor with a grunt. I tried to sit up, but couldn't since my arms were confined to a straight jacket again. I rolled onto my back and looked up to stare at the ceiling. That dream again. Actually, it wasn't really a dream. Just a memory. I had lied to Kagome when I told her I didn't remember my parent's death. I actually did remember. Bits and pieces, at least. The thing was that my memory was only perfect as long as I was in my Hanyou frame of mind at the time. In fact, I doubt that I'll remember attacking Kagome in a couple days. The memories of Youkai always fade quickly. Of course, I'm mostly glad that I forget it all.

I can remember everything up until the crash perfectly. Everything in my mind is still in crystal clear details. Even silly things like the color of Sesshomaru's sneakers. They were black with black laces; his favorite pair, in fact. But all of the time from the collision to awakening in the middle of the road is lost to me. The shitty part of my life, is that every part I do remember is burned into my mind and heart. Even as I closed my eyes, I could see, in perfect detail, what I did remember of that day.

__

I opened my eyes, and tried to understand why I was so tired. I pushed myself into a sitting position and gasped when I looked down at myself. My shirt and pants were soaked in blood, which was already caking and stiffening my clothes. The blood coated my hands and was trapped under my nails as well. In fact, it was everywhere. The blood coated the grass and bushes and there were puddles of it in the road. It dripped from my white hair and pale face, and I had to spit out the blood that was in my mouth. The bodies of my neighbors lay scattered around me, along with various body parts. It was a blood bath and the stench of death, fear and blood permeated the air. One house was covered in blood and I saw the shredded remains of a child laying in on its lawn. I though I was going to be sick. Clutching my stomach, I tried not to look at the vivid burgundy and crimson color that seemed to be everywhere, but I could see it even when I closed my eyes! I stumbled to my feet, and tried to find a single person who was still alive. But there was nothing. Everyone was dead. Slaughtered.

Except for Sesshomaru. He was pressed up against a tree, trying to stop the bleeding in his arm. Actually, his arm was missing; it simply wasn't there. He was trying to stop the blood that poured from his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he rolled his head onto his shoulder so he could look at me.

"Who did this?" I asked as I ran over to help him. I pulled off my shirt and held it against his wound.

"Stupid." Sesshomaru smiled faintly, laughing at someone. I wondered what the joke was, but it was a good-humored laugh at all. Of course, It wasn't mirthless either. It was as if he found something sardonically or ironically amusing. Frowning, I took my shirt away from his wound; I knew that no matter how grievous the wound had appeared, it would be all right now. He would just have to rest for a while before he was back at full strength. "We were all so stupid. Maybe…...... I should have listened to father?"

"What?"

"He told me about this."

"About what?"

"He said you might lose your mind someday, hanyou. You didn't think someone else killed all these people…...... did you?" Sesshomaru asked, before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

And that was how I learned that I had killed my entire neighborhood. Everyone had died by my hand. The man who had hit my parents, the children next-door, the elderly couple who had just moved in down the street. I had even killed a baby in his brother's arms. Apparently, I had been so upset that I had madly killed everyone in my path and even ripped off my brother's arm when he tried to restrain me. I used to wonder how Sesshomaru could have told me so calmly that I had killed everyone, but years of reflection lead me to believe that Sesshomaru never liked the weak humans in our neighborhood.

Anyway, I had been so upset by the whole event that, less than a day later, I had attempted suicide.

__

Tugging on the rope, I made sure it was strong enough to hold my weight. It was, so I dragged my chair over and stood on it, before pulling the rope over my head and around my neck. It turned out that the Boy Scouts were good for something after all. Taking a deep breath, I considered writing a note, but decided against it. Notes were like begging for pity. Besides, it was pretty obvious why I was doing this. I prepared to kick the chair away, when Sesshomaru came into my room.

'That asshole.' I thought as I pushed the chair back with my foot. 'He can't even knock.'

The rope jerked as I fell, but I was surprised to find that my neck hadn't broken. I looked down to see Sesshomaru holding my legs up so that I was almost sitting on his shoulder. Slowly bending his knees so that my neck would not snap, he let go of me; Sesshomaru left me hanging by my throat! It was impossible to breathe but I calmed myself. I did not deserve to live. Suddenly, the rope snapped and I fell on my back. I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing over me holding one of the ornamental swords our father had kept in his bedroom. It took my oxygen-deprived brain a few minutes to realize the bastard had cut me down. With a growl, I sat up and tried to take the knife from his hands. I had heard that cutting your throat was fairly quick. Reaching his hand back, Sesshomaru hit me in the face with the hilt of the sword and kicked my ankles out from under me so that I ended up fall to the ground; it was amazing what he could do with only one arm when he truly set his mind to it. Sesshomaru placed his foot on my chest while he reached from my phone. He dialed a number, and would apply pressure with his foot whenever I tried to move. I was fairly persistent however and once he was forced to jump on my chest, just to knock the wind out of me. This kept me down for the rest of his conversation. When he was finished, he hung up and knelt on my chest so that he could look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but it's for your own good." Sesshomaru told me and I could have sworn I saw a glimmer of regret in his eyes.

Must just be me. He hasn't seen me once since I got transferred to this place ten years ago. Hum, it's funny that I should remember all this from so long ago.


	5. Terror

AN: WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This is imporatant. R rating is now going to be realized! There are more mentions of suicide (SUICIDE IS NEVER THE ANSWER!) and lots of gore. Shippo is a mental wreak. He will be OOC until roughly chapter nine, and even then he will remain slightly more mature then in the anime. In this story, Shippo has been forced to grow up, rather than in the anime where Kagome babies him and he can continue to act like a child. If you notice, when Shippo starts off in episode nine, he's more focused and mature than later on. It's almost as if taking Kagome on as his mother allows him to pick his childhood up and keep going with it. Since he can't do that, Shippo will remain sort as he was during episode nine. Sorry about the rant there. -_-;;

Chapter 5: TERROR

"It's been a week since I got my new patient, Inuyasha. Even though I've only meet with Inuyasha three times, I'm really intrigued by him. I've started to research his background and I even tried to get in contact with his brother. I'll admit, my interest in Inuyasha is something bordering on attachment, but I really do like him. After our first meeting, Inuyasha has actually spoken to me. I'm honored to be the first to hear his voice in fifteen years.

"Frankly, Inuyasha's other side scares me a bit, but I think it scares Inuyasha as well. We don't talk about his problem too much, but sometimes he refers to someone named Youkai. I think this may be his name for his other personality.

"It's funny. I looked that word up in the dictionary and I couldn't find it, but when I ran a computer search on it, I found that it's actually a Japanese word. It means demon. A fitting name, almost, for such a violent personality.

"Inuyasha's problem does appear to be fairly severe, and I must remember to use caution during our meetings. He seems to have a reasonably good control on Youkai, but that's still not enough. Youkai seems to be capable of extensive damage, and after being attacked by this side of Inuyasha, I always carry sedative on me for safety reasons. Perhaps I should also investigate when he has allowed Youkai to control his mind. Perhaps this can help him.

"On another note, Inuyasha seems to have a strange aversion to the color white. Today I was wearing a pair of white shoes and Inuyasha almost knocked me over so he could take off my shoes. I was not hurt, but he wouldn't return my shoes to me. I shall have to ask Sango to find them for me. Until them, I am wearing a spare pair of slippers Sango lent me, to wear until I reached home. End notes."

Turning off the tape player, I removed the tape and slipped it into my bag. I got up and walked down the hall. It was almost time for my shift to end and I wanted to go home as quickly as possible. My head was splitting and I needed some sleep.

"Kagome!" Sango called after me. Sometimes I pitied Sango. Our shifts overlapped by six hours, and she came in later than I did, but she still had to work later than I did. Rubbing my forehead, I smiled and turned to face Sango.

"Yes?"

"Glad I caught you before you left." Sango smiled. "Guess what?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. I was really not in the mood for guessing games.

"No, no! Guess!" Sango insisted with a huge smile on her face.

"There's a new patient here and he's my patient." I sighed, rolling my eyes. I didn't really feel like giving it a decent guess. "Oh, and let me guess! His parents were brutally murdered and he's having terrible dreams!"

'Right. Like that would ever happen.'

"How did you know?" Sango asked, with a frown.

"What?"

"Shippo Kitsune was just sent here for help."

"Shippo Kitsune?"

"He's the son of that politician who was just killed."

"That kid who was in the newspaper? The one who saw the whole thing?"

"Yep. He's been having nightmares about it for the whole week, and finally the Police decided that he was going to have to get help."

"So, they sent him here? To be on my patient list?"

"Well, it just happened, but yes."

"Aww, shit." I muttered. "All right. Uh, I've got a headache and my shift just ended, so I'm going home. Just…...... give him some sleeping pills, or sedate him, or something and I'll meet with him in the morning."

"The police gave him some sleeping pills. They don't work."

"I can't think of anything else!" I screamed, my head about to explode. "Just give him some sedative and I'll deal with it later!"

"Okay. Okay." Sango muttered, backing off. "Relax. Are you feeling okay?"

"Just a bit of a headache." I sighed as I dug through my bag and pulled out an order. I scribbled my name and Shippo's name on it, before I checked the box for sleeping pills. I handed it to Sango and she put it in the front pocket of her scrubs. "Well, I'm going home."

"Okay. Have a long bath before bed." Sango offered. "It's good for relaxation."

"Thanks. I'll remember that."

I drove home and was too exhausted to follow up on Sango's advise, so I just tossed my bag next to the door, kicked off Sango's slippers and fell asleep, still in my work clothes.

The phone was ringing. Or at least, I was almost positive it was. To my fogged up mind, it might just have been a dream. Opening one eye, I reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Yes?" I whispered, trying not to sound like I had just woken up. I didn't think it was working too well.

"Kagome? Sango. I hate to be calling you on such short notice, and I know that you're not feeling too well, but you've got to come down here."

"Why?" I asked, feeling more awake by the second.

"Your patient just tried to commit suicide. He's fine, but we need you to come down and talk with him."

"My patient? Suicide?" I gasped, sitting up in bed. "Which one?"

I smoothed down my hair with my hand and shook my clothes a little in an attempt to get rid of the wrinkles.

"Patient Kitsune."

"All right. I'll be there right away. Get me some coffee." I ordered and hung up. Sango and I never bothered with formalities when it was a business call. We rarely had time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear them talking about me. Well, at least I assumed they were talking about me. I could be wrong but what were the odds of there being another patient named Shippo attempting suicide that day? I didn't see them as being very good.

I tried to sit up, but it was hard to do when you're in a straight jacket. I didn't understand why they were so upset. It was my life, not theirs, I had tried to take. I was the one who should be afraid, but I wasn't. I've seen death. It's nothing special. I closed my eyes and tried to listen in on the conversation about me, but I was too weak. Indeed, going to sleep expecting to die and waking up to having a bunch of doctors telling you how lucky you are to be alive is enough to make anyone weak. That, and I was hungry. 

'Someone else has arrived.' I realized with a bit of a start.

A woman, I finally decided. The door opened and the head nurse came in followed by another woman.

This other woman was wearing a rumbled black pants suit. She looked like she had just woken up and the cup of coffee in her hands proved my theory. She sat down across from me and nodded to the head nurse. When we were alone, the lady who had just arrived put down her coffee cup and smiled at me. 

'Sicko.'

"Hi. My name's Kagome Higurashi. I'm your doctor. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Kitsune. Do you mind if I call you Shippo? You may call me Kagome, if you would like."

I shrugged as best I could and looked away. I didn't want to talk with a doctor.

"So, Shippo. I hear you're supposed to be starting 10th grade this fall."

"I'm not going to." I told her.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm going to die."

"Don't be so negative. You're going to be fine."

"I don't carry any illusions, why do you?" I frowned as I turned to look at her. "Either I will kill myself or those two will do it for me."

"Which two?"

"The two in my mind."

"Ah, yes. You do suffer from nightmare, don't you."

"Not nightmares." I corrected her. How dare she pass those images off as something so ridiculous as that. They were worse than nightmares. "They're memories."

"Memories?"

"I see it. Every time I sleep. Every time I close my eyes. Every time I so much as _blink_. It's there, always there, waiting for me."

"What do you see?" Kagome asked.

"Them and my parents." 

"Who is 'them'?"

"It's just 'Them'! I don't know their names. I just see them, killing my parents."

"You continue to remember your parents death?"

"DAMN IT!" I screamed at her. 

'Why isn't she understanding me?'

"HOW CAN I FORGET? Have you ever seen a woman raped? I saw that! They raped my mother, forcing my father to watch every minute of it, and then those bastards ripped out my mother's stomach! As she died, they pressed the muzzle of a gun into my father's mouth, and blew off the entire back of his skull. His brains and blood stained the walls! A piece of his skull was so close to me, I could touch it, and every second that I watched I knew that if I moved or even breathed, those men would kill me too! So I watched my mother and father die. HAVE YOU SEEN THAT? COULD YOU WATCH THAT? WOULD YOU EVER, EVER, EVER FORGET _THAT_?!"

"No." Kagome whispered. "I couldn't."

"Damn it." I whispered, tears rolling down my face. "_He_ _died_ for trying to help people. He tried to help those who were weaker than him, and look what it got him. Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Shhh." Kagome whispered, placing one of her hands on my head and wiping away my tears. "Go ahead and cry."

"Oh God." I sobbed. "Daddy. Mommy."

"It'll be all right." Kagome sighed, and for a moment I forgot the dangers of rest and slipped into sleep. 


	6. Remorse

AN: Inuyasha gets a surprise. Miroku gets a visit. Certain people show up and no questions are answered. GO VAGUE SPEECH! No real warning for this chapter, pretty clean actually.

Chapter 6: Remorse

I watched the clerk at the front desk wave Kagome by and frowned to myself.

"She's very nice, isn't she." Miroku smiled at me and I looked up. "Dr. Higurashi, I mean. You're very lucky to have her as a doctor."

I shrugged and Miroku nodded in understanding. I had to give Miroku credit. He really did know people. In fact, for a guy who thought that the head nurse was his ex-wife and honestly believed that dragons live in the forest that surrounded the asylum, he was amazingly lucid. In fact, the illusion that hides my ears, claws and fangs…...... was lost on him. Miroku knew that I was not human. 

Now, as far as I know, it takes an incredible magic ability to see through an illusion spell that's been placed on a Youkai, since the spell constantly feeds off the energy of the Youkai, which is extremely powerful. The only way demons can recognize each other is through scent, or if the illusion spell comes off. 

But Miroku, didn't need either method. He just doesn't see the illusions. Of course, I always wondered why he didn't freak out when he saw me.

__

'You didn't try to kill me.' Miroku had explained, even though I hadn't said a word. I didn't think I had ever said anything to him. All our conversations had been conducted through gestures and eyebrow movements. I amaze myself sometimes.

"See that boy over there?" Miroku asked me, pointing over to a teenager in the corner. He was a fox demon, I could smell it, but all I saw was a young boy with red hair down to his shoulders. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon, but his bangs had escaped his ribbon and they hung in front of his face, covering his eyes. I tried to see past the curtain of hair and noticed that, while I couldn't see his actual eyes, there were deep bags under them, denoting the fact that he must have been sleep deprived. I nodded to show that I could see the boy. "He tried to kill himself about two weeks ago. They've only just let him out of solitary confinement."

Solitary confinement? But that was where I was. That area was only for extremely dangerous patients. Why would a suicidal person have been there?

"Apparently, he…......" Miroku began, but stopped. Turning around, I saw Kagome coming towards me, a small smile on her face. Miroku smiled and waved. She waved back and waved at me. I nodded. I didn't smile, even though I want to.

"Ah, hello, Miroku. Inuyasha. Good news, Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled.

'Good news? Uh-oh. Good news is bad news.'

"What's that?" Miroku asked.

"Can't tell. It's a secret. Come on, Inuyasha. Time to go back to your room." I stood and nodded goodbye to Miroku, who waved and went off to find another person to play cards with. I followed Kagome down the halls and held back a yawn. 

'Maybe I can catch a nap before I get my surprise.'

Kagome stopped outside my door and turned to face me. "All right. Go inside your room and your surprise will be here shortly."

I frowned at her. This surprise was starting to sound worse and worse. But then again, Kagome always managed to surprise me, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. I decided that I had better sit down while I waited, so I flopped down on my bed and rested my back against the padded wall. There was the sound of voices and then the door opened and Kagome was standing in front of me, beaming.

"Inuyasha! Your surprise!" She smiled as she stepped away and my jaw hit the floor. Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, little brother." Sesshomaru nodded.

I wanted to scream at him. I wanted to rip out his throat. I wanted to set Youkai on him! 

'How dare he not acknowledge me for years and then show up as if nothing has changed?!'

While I was swallowing my rage, Kagome left and Sesshomaru took a seat across from me.

"You seem surprised." Sesshomaru smirked. "Oh, by the way. My arm has grown back. I thought you'd like to know."

I looked down and sure enough both his arms were there.

"Took it long enough." I muttered.

"Actually, I've had them both for about five years."

"Not like I'd know. Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there. Look, this isn't social."

"Of course not. Why would you visit me after forgetting my existence for ten years?!" I shot back, noticing that even Sesshomaru, the impassive bastard, flinched at my biting tone.

"I have my reasons. Now, be quite. I'm going to be getting married in a few months."

I sniffed the air quickly, but I couldn't seem to find the strong scent of another Youkai that usually would have accompany an engaged Youkai.

"She's human, if you're wondering."

My jaw hit the floor for the second time that day. 

'A HUMAN?! He's got to be joking!'

I smiled and let out a small snicker. And then another and another, until I was laughing so hard my eyes were tearing up.

"Oh. Oh, that's just too funny, Sesshomaru. Go ahead, tell me another one!" I begged, my sides beginning to hurt and cramp up. I tried to take deep breaths, but I just kept laughing harder.

"I don't joke." Sesshomaru snapped. "And you're going to meet her. It's only proper as you are my brother. Now listen to me. I love her and she loves me. You _will_ respect her. And if you make her uncomfortable or angry or upset, I will kill you so fast, you won't have time to say your prayers. Got that?"

'This I've got to see.' 

I smirked, and then nodded to show I understood. Sesshomaru stood up and opened the door. He walked outside and soon returned with a woman. She was older than I was, but she didn't look as old as Sesshomaru. She was pretty, I expect, in her own way. She had a way of smiling that reminded me of Kagome. They both seemed to be able to smile all the time, but it never seemed false. 

She sat down where Sesshomaru had been sitting and smiled at me. Sesshomaru leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded quickly before kissing him on the check. I thought I was about to have a heart attack right then and there.

After Sesshomaru left, Rin—was that what Sesshomaru called her?—looked back at me.

"Hello, Inuyasha. My name is Rin Yomigaeru. It's a pleasure to finally meet you after Sesshomaru has talked so much about you." She smiled. Liar. I'd bet my eyes that he had never mentioned my name once until recently. "I'm very happy that soon we will be in-laws."

I nodded but didn't say anything. I honestly doubted that she was as happy as she pretended to be. Who wants a psycho for a brother-in-law? Of course, the other reason I kept my mouth shut was that, I might have been talking more than usual, but that didn't mean my tongue was going to wag at the drop of a hat.

"You know, I used to be a patient here."

'No! Oh…...... this is priceless. My brother is marrying a human who has a disorder.'

I thought I was going to break a rib laughing. But decided that I had better wait till she left, or Sesshomaru might do the job for me.

"I used to suffer from an extreme fear of large groups of people. Now, I take medication for it, but sometimes I suffer from panic attacks." Rin smiled and laughed softly. "You probably think I'm a raving lunatic for just telling you that."

She was right. I did think she was a raving lunatic, but only because she was marrying my brother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Hum, where is he? I know he's here somewhere.'

I let out a small sigh but silently congratulated myself on my own genius. I am the master of killing multiple birds with a single stone. By taking Rin with me, I could introduce Inuyasha to my fiancée and I could also find that magic user while I was at it. He was making a lot of trouble for me, and it was simple luck that he was committed around the time his powers developed. I looked around the waiting room and saw a young fox demon. Kitsune's son, I assumed. I walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Shippo." I nodded.

"Ah! Lord Kotaishi!" Shippo squealed. "What…...... what are you doing here?"

"I am visiting my brother, but allow me to convey my regrets about your father and mother. They were truly great people."

"Great people or not, they bleed like everyone else." Shippo snapped in return and got up to leave. I watched him leave and glared at his head. Kitsune would have been upset if he knew how rude his son had become.

"AH!" I heard a patient scream and turned to see the cause of the commotion. 

'Ah. There he is.'

"Hello, Miroku Genkaku." I greeted the man, as I walked over to him. "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Aww, shit." I heard the man whisper. "Now they're looking for me!"

We walked outside and I knew he was waiting for me to speak.

"Mr. Genkaku, whether you are aware of the fact or not, you are quite a problem for me."

"What?"

"Your powers. You can see my people as they really are."

"Can't everyone see you demons?"

"No. Your ability is very rare. For example, when people see me, they do not see my tail or my markings."

"Really?" Miroku frowned. "How can they not see them?"

"Mr. Genkaku, not even I can see my true appearance unless I turn off the spell."

"Well, that explains why the nurse started giving me pills when I mentioned Kouga's tail." The man muttered before stopping to think about something. "Are the dragons real too?"

"No. This is one of the reasons I have taken so long coming to see you. Since you began having true hallucinations around the time your powers developed, your claims of demons where passed off as hallucinations. This is why pills have never fully stopped your visions."

"Oh." Miroku muttered. "Well, that sucks for me."

"Indeed. Mr. Genkaku, I swear on my title of lord of the western lands that no demon will ever hurt you. Please, just stop calling them out. It creates many difficulties. For me and for others." I sighed.

"All right." He agreed with a smile.

"Mr. Kotaishi!" One of the nurses shouted as she ran onto the porch area where Miroku and I were standing. "It's your wife! She's having trouble breathing!"

"Rin!" I didn't even realize I shouted for her as I ran down the halls, using a bit of my Youkai speed. I rushed into Inuyasha's room and saw Rin huddled in a corner. She was panting and covering her ears with her hands. I turned to look at Inuyasha, who was watching Rin in surprise. I struggled to keep my voice clam; shouting would only make Rin's condition worse. "You bastard. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing! She just started panicking!"

"Quiet mutt." I hissed, clenching my fists. "If you yell she'll become more upset."

"Then why don't you deal with her?" I heard Inuyasha snap as I walked over to Rin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rin? It's me, Sesshomaru. Let's go outside."

"Sesshomaru." Rin whispered in my ear as I picked her up and carried her down the halls until we were standing outside near the forest that surrounded the institute. I was glad that there was still a large grass field that served as a divider between the large building and the forest. A forest with its dark gloom may not have been quite what Rin needed.

"Are you okay now, Rin?" I ask as I walked over to a bench and set her down. I had learned that it was best not to crowd Rin during one of her attacks. Though they were growing more and more infrequent, they were usually quite bad, and unforeseen, when they did appear.

"I'll be okay. Sesshomaru? Why must your brother stay here? He seems unhappy."

"I know, Rin. I could smell it on him. I used to visit him all the time, but after ten years, It was just easier to not visit him."

"Why do you not allow him out?"

"You know as well as I do that it's not safe for him to be allowed out. Someday it will be though. Until then, he must wait."


	7. Shame

AN: Kagura might seem a bit out of character, but I don't think it's too bad. Personally, I don't think that Kagura is that bad of a person. She only serves Naraku because she has no choice. She isn't that mean. Occasionally she saves Kohaku and once or twice she warns him to be careful, showing that she cares for him. She actually doesn't have much pride, since, in one episode, she goes to Sesshomaru for help. I don't think she carries many illusions because she never goes to Inuyasha's group for help (they'd just kill her). I actually think that, deep down, she's a nice person who cares about those close to her and is scared of losing control over her life, but I also think that she has a lot of self-preservation instinct, which can be mistaken as obsequious-ness. Sorry, another character rant there.

-_-;;

A bit confusing, but yes, Kagura and Kohaku are recovering drug addicts who work for Sesshomaru. It's sort of explained, but some of it's a bit foggy.

Chapter 7: Shame

Click. Click. Click, click, click.

I walked into the small apartment I shared with my younger sister and dropped my bag by the door. I hated going on information pick-ups, but Kohaku had been unreachable so I got roped into going it. Fortunately, it had gone well, but I still hated the idea that I had no choice but to follow the directions of the informant. It made me feel so weak and powerless.

"Hey." I nodded to my sister as I walked through the dark living room. The only light in the room was coming from the computer where Kana was sitting. She probably wasn't even listening. She was always like that when she was doing a computer search. It was almost scary how oblivious she was to the outside world. I entered the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing. 

'Maybe one of these days I'll actually get my act together and go shopping for some food. Nah. I'll let Kohaku bitch and complain until he does it for me.'

Running my hands through my short black hair, I decided I should get it trimmed; my hair almost reached the bottoms of my ears. I took a quick shower to get the sweat off my body and grabbed a fresh pair of shorts and a gray tank top. It was my normal gear that I wore year-round. I came back into the living room and the lights were still off. Kana never bothered with light anymore. It's a wonder she could see properly. I flopped down on the couch and looked over at Kana.

"How goes it?"

"I've got a led." Kana sighed, not looking my way. I wasn't too worried about Kana's attitude. She had always been like that, completely devoted to her technology. I think her and her computer would have been having crazy monkey sex if it were logistically possible. I sighed and flipped open my fan, which I carried tucked behind my belt. "Stop that. You know the energy released by your fan makes my monitor shake."

"Ah, bitch, bitch, bitch." I snapped as I closed my fan.

"Are you two fighting again?" Kohaku asked as he walked into our apartment. That mofo didn't even knock anymore. I looked up at the ceiling and tried not to make eye contact, but his hair always drew my attention to it. Kohaku Ryoshi's black hair was a bit longer than mine was, and it was streaked a dark blue. 

'Note to self: blue hair clashes with camouflage jackets and pants.'

"Hey, Kana. Kagura."

"Kohaku." I nodded—Kana ignored him completely—and Kohaku dropped his large duffel bag next to the couch. I watched him walk into the kitchen and decided we needed to talk.

"Hey. Kohaku."

"What? Hey, don't you ever go shopping for food, or do Youkai just not need to eat?"

"Where were you today? I had to go get that information myself. You know that makes me nervous."

"My baby needed a little work." Kohaku shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "So, I took the day off; grow up."

I snorted and look back over at Kana. I didn't really feel like dealing with the pacifists bitching right now. 

Yea, as crazy as it sounds, Kohaku is the most pacifistic person I know. Yes, granted that isn't saying much, but still. It's amazing. I once asked him exactly what he called pacifism, and he explained that he would only fight if there were no other choice left and even then he would only kill if the target were endangering the life of someone else. I never really understood, but, as I'm the kind of person who's willing to kill someone at the drop of a hat, I've always respected him for sticking by his morals. 

'His morals. Shit. I just had to go and remind myself.'

"Hey, Kohaku?"

"Yea?"

"Are you clean?"

"Six months, thirteen days and counting." He smiled at me.

"Five hours." I muttered.

"What?"

"Yes. It…......"

"Kagura! How could you?!"

"I SCREWED UP, OKAY?!" I shouted before lowering my voice so Kana would not be disturbed. "It was just a small sniff."

"But why? You know that was wrong."

"Oh and like you never thought about going back to your heroine?" I spat, slapping him across the face. "I was stupid today and I slipped up. But you were stupid once too! Oh, or did you forget that while I whored myself to Naraku in order to pay for my cocaine, you were his muscle, going against your own morals to get a single fix! Did you forget that you left your family for those little shots? Have you forgotten that you nearly died several times and it's only damn luck that saved your sorry ass, you _bastard_?! You have no _right_ to call me stupid, Kohaku Ryoshi!"

"But notice that I've been clean for months. When Lord Sesshomaru gave me a chance I didn't bit his hand." Kohaku replied and we lapsed into silence. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"I was just so scared." I whispered, leaning against the wall. "I needed to relax. I need to relax, and that dealer was just there. I had the money, so there wouldn't be any debt. I was just so tense and I though, only one snort."

"Just one, huh? You know that's never enough."

"No! It was just one. One. That's all it was, I swear." I told him and he was silent for a second, his impassive thinking face looking me straight in the eye.

"Hey. It's okay. We all screw up sometimes." Kohaku whispered, placing a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be all right. I'll help you out. I know how it feels."

"What will Lord Sesshomaru say?" I whispered, my real fear coming out. Sesshomaru had saved me when Naraku, my drug dealer and pimp, was going to kill me. I owed everything to him. If he found out, he might fire me, and then I would lose my apartment; I wouldn't be able to support Kana. My life revolved around my job.

"I won't tell if you won't. I know what the job means to you." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled back, though my smile was weak compared to his heartfelt one.

"I found it." Kana called. We looked up and walked over to where she was sitting. I sneaked a glance at her face and wondered if she had heard my little confession. She gave no sign, but she was always fairly impassive. "Call your boss."

I dialed Sesshomaru's number on my cell phone and he picked up the phone on the seventh ring.

"Speak." Sesshomaru growled, causing me to wince. It was obvious that it was a bad time.

"Kana found got a lead."

"_And_?"

"The purist factions your boss was worried about plan to take on an attack tonight." Kana explained as she continued to type on her computer.

"The purists do plan to lead an attack." I repeated, unsure if Sesshomaru could hear Kana.

"Fuck. And the target?"

"Your brother." I explained repeating the information I got from the informant that afternoon. Snapping my fingers, I remembered the other piece of news I had received today. "But it seems the Kitsune boy will also be a target."

"Your orders, sir? Kagura and I are ready to move at this moment." Kohaku told Sesshomaru as I handed him the cell phone so I could grab my feather, which I had left in my room.

"Rin is in no shape to be left alone with a servant, so I leave it in your hands. Protect the targets, but do not interfere with anyone else. And that's an order."

"Yes, Sir. We're on our way." Kohaku nodded, but I could already hear the dial tone on the other end of the line as Kohaku finished speaking.


	8. Anxious

AN: This is the beginning of the climax of the first part. Yes, there are two parts to this story. Unfortunately there are also three climaxes to this story. (*an*: holy crap. That sounds wrong.) Anyway. So the first part is coming to an end. Inuyasha is a little OOC at the end of the chapter, but it's important for him to be. I promise he comes back into character real soon. Also, a reviewer complained that the first person was hard to read. I've tried to make it easy to guess who is talking, and the POV only changes when there's the ~ symbol, but I'm asking the reader. Is the POV hard to read? whould I place a character name before each POV? This chapter is an experiment. Review if this way is easier. If you don't reiew to tell me you like it, I'm going to stop. I think having the characters name at the beginning takes away from it.

Chapter 8: Anxious

Hiten

I watched my younger brother sit in the back of the car through the rear-view mirror. The human sat in the driver's seat and I nervously shot a glance at him. Just because we were working together didn't mean I trusted him. Far from it. I didn't believe that there was any trust in the alliance. We just happen to need each other's help, and we were both willing to put aside personal opinion for the day. But as soon as this job was over, we'd never speak again. In fact, I'd probably kill this human for free, he disgusted me so much.

I'd never allowed anyone to be under the delusion that I loved my job. But I didn't allow anyone to think I hated it either. Sometimes, my jobs made me sick, and other times I'd do it for half the pay; it was a bit of give and take. Besides, money is money.

"It's going to rain soon." My brother told me from the back seat. I looked at the windshield and as he said those words a droplet of water splattered across the glass. Another fell and then another and another. The rain started off slow but gained force until the roar of rain against the car roof was almost deafening.

"They're in place." The human shouted at me and I nodded. "Will the weather hurt your side of the operation?"

"Are you kidding?" I smirked. "We're the thunder brothers. This couldn't be more perfect." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesshomaru

"Who was that?" Rin asked as I hung up my cell phone. I walked back over to our bed and sat down.

"My informant." I shrugged. It wasn't strictly a lie, but it wasn't strictly true either.

"It was Kagura, wasn't it?"

"Yes. She told me that my assumptions were correct."

"Oh. That's terrible. Do you ever hate the fact that you're usually right?" Rin asked, a frown on her face.

"Sometimes."

"Sessh?"

"Humm?"

"I'm worried about your brother. He looked so lonely and sad when I saw him today. And now he's going to be attacked."

"Nothing will happen."

"I'm still worried about your brother."

"There is nothing to fear." I repeated, as the rain began to fall more heavily. "I've sent Kagura and Kohaku to watch over him."

"What? You're not going? Sessh!"

"No, you've already had two panic attacks today. Besides, what if some hot head decides my fiancée would make a good target? I have many enemies you know."

"I know, but still."

"No. Inuyasha _will_ be fine." I told Rin as I lay down on the bed. Rin turned slightly so that she was lying against my left arm and chest.

"Do you think there will ever be a day when Inuyasha and his kind are safe?"

"Honestly? No. But I'm trying. That's all I can do."

"That's all anyone can ask."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome

I sighed as I looked out one of the large windows in the hallway. It was starting to rain and I hated precipitation. Don't get me wrong. Rain is all fine and good, it helps crops and grass and it's a great mood setter as it can be romantic or youthful or sad or just about any mood you want it to be. It's just not good when I have to drive home from work. Taking out my roll of keys, I found the one to Inuyasha's room and unlocked his door. I walked in and locked the door behind me. I tried to find him in the dim room and finally I saw him sitting in front of the one-way mirror.

"Inuyasha." I greeted him as I sat down next to him. He didn't say anything, just nodded to show he knew I was present. "How are you?"

"Been better."

"Didn't you enjoy your brothers visit?"

"Tell me, Kagome. I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"Inuyasha."

"I used to dream that someday my doctor and Sesshomaru would decide I could leave. That someday everything would be better and that I would never have to look at this place again. But that's never going to happen is it? Sesshomaru's visit made me realize that. I'm never going to be free, am I? Am I, Kagome?!"

"I…......" I whispered, not knowing what to say. He was right and I knew it. I couldn't deny that everything he had said was true. He was trapped here and he was never going to get out. And it struck me how sad that was. He hadn't seen anyone besides doctors and patients for twenty years and for fifteen of those he would not speak. He was a victim of his own mind and nothing could be done to save him. "Oh, Inuyasha."

"Don't pity me." He snapped and I opened my mouth to reply, when my words were covered by rapid gunfire. There were some shouts and then some loud screams.

"Oh my God." I gasped, as I could hear people screaming in agony. There was no mistake. Quickly I smacked myself in the head. I needed to think straight. I couldn't just sit here and panic. I needed a plan. I looked over at Inuyasha to see if he had any ideas, but he was calmly sitting as if he was waiting for our end. Reaching over, I unbuckle his straight jacket and start wrenching it off his back.

"Kagome? What are you doing?"

"You need to get out of here. It's no good just waiting here, waiting to die."

"What about you?"

"I've got to go help the others. If you go down this hall and make a left…......"

"Are you crazy?!" Inuyasha shouted, as he grabbed me by the shoulders and gave me a rough shake. I almost shouted in pain as my head slammed backwards and hit my spine. "You'll be killed!"

"But I can't…......" I trailed off.

"Yes, you can! Kagome, even I can do nothing!"

"But the others…......"

"Kagome, I would never, ever run away from any fight of any kind unless I was positive it was suicide. No! Listen!" Inuyasha hissed as I opened my mouth to interrupt him. "I'm an odds man. I'll run a-million-to-one odds any day of the week if you give me an inch! But this? This is certain death. Me, you, anyone else will be gunned down before we take a step in their direction. All we can do is go for help and come back."

"I…...... but…...... oh, you're right."

"Then lets go." Inuyasha nodded and we quietly slipped out of his room and ran away from the gunfire and death.


	9. Sorrow

AN: Shippo's chapter. This does differ from the anime's conclusion of events slightly, but hey, Inuyasha's busy. (You'll see what I mean when it comes up). Shippo's agony's are coming to their conclusion. Yes. Sorry, in advance, to all Thunder brother fans. 

Chapter 9: Sorrow

"Huh?" I muttered as the door to my room slid open and two figures ran in. Once I was out of my half-asleep state I could hear gunfire in the background and that brought me back to reality quickly. I was still a little groggy and confused, but at least I could comprehend the basic ideas that people were telling me.

"Mr. Kitsune?" One of the figures, that head nurse woman, asked.

"Shippo." I corrected her.

"Fine, Shippo. Look, there's a bit of trouble and we need you to get out of bed so I can take off your jacket."

"What going on?" I asked as Sango and the man, the one who had the hallucinations ('damn, I forgot his name already'), hurried to pull off my straight jacket.

"There are…...... some people here and they want to hurt us." Sango replied vaguely. 

'People? Could it be them? OH SHIT! They found me! Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, holy crap, ho…......'

"Shippo?" The man asked. "Are you okay? You're hyperventilating."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked.

"He said he's fine, Koharu. Let him be." The man sighed. 

'Wait, did he call Sango Koharu? What's going on here? Did I miss something? I know that Sango's name is Sango. Oh, never mind. Sango looks a bit angry. Must be some stupid nickname.'

"Whatever. Come on. We need to get out of here." Sango sighed and hurried the man and me out the door. Sango led us down a long hall and I glanced back when I heard the sound of rapid gunfire followed by a loud thunder roll. But there was no lightening with it. 

'They _are_ here.'

I used the next flash of lightening to look around and I found a long corridor that branched off from the main hall.

"Shippo? What's wrong?" The man called.

"Keep running." I called back as I started off down the hall.

"Shippo! Wait!" Sango shouted.

"Come on, Koharu! We have to go! It's not safe!"

"Shippo!"

"I'll be fine." I shouted back. "Just keep running."

I turned back around and started running down the smaller hall. I turned to look out a window just as a flash of lightening lit up the sky. And there he was. The tall one, the one who had raped my mother. I gasped in horror as he turned to look at me and laughed. He was laughing at me! I could see blood stains on his clothes and I couldn't seem to wrench my eyes away. All I could do was watch as he pointed his trident at the window and he released a bolt of lightening. Scrambling out of the way, I looked back to see the two murderers fly though the window and turned to look at me. They were so close I could smell the death that was interwoven with the fabric of their clothes. I could smell the fresh blood, the old blood, my parents blood all intermingled with the stench of old and new sweat. The short fat one lowered his hand and patted the fur belt that he wore around his waist. It was my father's tail! Letting out a small howl of terror, I ran down the hall, knowing that the two were close on my trail. I jumped into a large examining room and kicked the door closed as I pass. I lay on the floor panting.

It's amazing. I can remember all those times I considered suicide, and even attempted it once, but when it came time for someone else to kill me, I didn't want to die. I didn't want to become like my parents.

"We know you're there, Shippo." The short one snickered. "Come play with us. Play with us like your parents did."

I yelped and crawled away from the door, before standing up and running across the room as the door exploded in a flash of light and sound. I heard a scream and I placed a hand over my own mouth to make sure I wasn't the one screaming. I looked up as the smoke cleared and I saw that the short ones mouth was glowing with a strange light. I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out a small top I had managed to hide from the staff. Throwing it at the short one, I watched as it hit him in the head and grew until it was smashing his head into the ground. Blood spurted out of his head, coating the walls and ceiling, and the taller one kicked the top over. The top reverted to its normal size, but the damage was done. Backing away, I reached behind me, groping for a weapon as the taller one bent down by his comrade and touched him.

"He's dead." The assassin whispered, turning my blood to ice. "YOU KILLED HIM, YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE! YOU MURDERING SHIT, I'LL RIP OUT YOUR GUTS!"

"S-stay away." I whispered weakly held up the piece of cold metal what I had managed to grab. "NO!"

I clenched my eyes closed as he pulled his trident back to strike me and sliced at his upper body with the piece of metal I had managed to grab. I could hear the sickening sound of flesh being sliced open and then the sound of blood gushing from a wound. I opened my eyes and watched as my attacker stumbled backwards holding his throat and neck. Blood is not only spraying everywhere but it was running down his fingers and arms. It poured off his elbows in little rivers, falling onto the floor like raindrops. I unconsciously listened, but the splatters couldn't be heard over the downpour outside. I looked at my bloody hands and saw that I had managed to grab a doctor's knife. It was covered in Youkai blood and so were my hands. The blood from both assassins was everywhere. It was on the walls, the floor, the ceiling, my face, my clothes; even my hair was drenched in the thick red liquid.

"Fuck." The tall assassin gurgled as he fell to his knees. I backed away until I hit the examining table. I slipped to the side until I was standing behind a desk. I tried to wipe my hands on my clothes but that only spread the blood everywhere. I heard the sound of a body hitting the floor and knew that both the assassins were dead. The room was beginning to sway and the edges of my vision were turning black. I slipped to the floor and placed my head between my legs. I took a few deep breaths but that didn't seem to help.

"Oh…...... God." I muttered as a tear rolled down my check, leaving a wet, clean trail through the blood. "I killed them. I killed them."

Another tear washed down my face and then another and another. I was sobbing loudly but I couldn't stop. Part of me wished that no one would ever hear and I could be alone forever, but another part of me wished that someone would come. I almost wanted someone to come into the room and find me, covered in blood, with two dead bodies lying nearby.

"I want my mommy." I sobbed, as my breath became more ragged, my head lighter and my vision blacker. I took another deep breath in an effort to calm down and turned my head slightly up in time to see the feet of someone. The Youkai (I could smell it on her) was only wearing a pair of flimsy sandals, but they didn't seem to be too worried about the blood they were stepping in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and a woman's voice talked to me.

"It's okay. Rest." The woman told me. And I did.


	10. Faith

AN: HOJO IS EVIL! Sorry. No one can be that…....…...... 'stupid'. I'm positive it's physically impossible. So, this is my Hojo-bashing moment. Sorry. I rarely bash characters, even ones I hate. This just has to be done. AND it serves a plot purpose. I'm so proud of myself. By the way, this actually happens during chapter 9. In fact, chapters 9, 10 and 11 all happen at the same time. Just in different places, with different people.

Chapter 10: Faith

I could see her chest heaving as we ran through the halls. All the halls were dark, since, I'm guessing, someone had cut the power.

"Here." Kagome huffed as we reached a large door at the end of the hall. She pulled out her key ring and unlocked the door. We walked in and she closed the door behind me. The lock clicked closed just as something on a lower floor explodes and I could hear the sound of breaking glass. It was a bit muffled even to my ears, and that confirmed my theory that it was on a floor many stories down. (We were on the sixth floor. I don't quite understand this as my cell is on the fifth, but I'm not one to argue with facts.) I looked over at Kagome and see that she hadn't noticed the sound, so I decide not to mention it. She was already under enough pressure as it was. Besides, how would I explain my ability to hear it over the roaring storm? Glancing around, I tried to find something to distract me.

It was a large room maybe three times the size of my cell. It was most likely an office and it was extremely well furnished. Obviously, the owner was very rich or of extreme importance.

"What is this place?" I wondered as I walk over to one of the pictures on the wall.

"The head doctor's office." Kagome sighed as she walked over to one of the large windows.

"You're not the head doctor?"

"No. The head doctor is too high to even have any patients any more. It's just a nice title for the guy who runs this place."

"Ah. Uh, Kagome?" I asked, beginning to have my doubts about this situation. "How did you plan for us to escape from here?"

"This window opens onto a balcony. Careful, there's no railing." Kagome reminded me as we walked out on to the small wet platform. I glanced down and I could feel my palms begin to sweat. Six floors down is a very long way when you're standing outside on a platform with no railing in the middle of a rainstorm. "We can climb down."

"Kagome?" I whispered and she looked at me. "I don't know how safe this is."

"You said yourself you were an odds man."

"I'm not worried about me. It's you I'm…......" I trailed off. Suddenly there was a loud blast and the building seemed to shake. It was as if the thunder roll had come from within the building. Flailing her arms like a windmill, Kagome tried to right her self, but her foot slipped on the slick balcony and I watched as she tumbled back over the edge. She let out a screech and began to plummet to the ground, but I quickly ran forward and reached out my hand.

I slid down onto my stomach and managed to grab her wrist as she fell. I winced as her body weight wrenched my arm and nearly threw me over the edge with her but I was lying flat on my stomach with my other hand gripping the edge of the balcony. I thought I felt a bit of a burn when both her hand wrapped around my wrist, but I passed it off as the sudden weight pulling against me skin.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed, as she griped my upper arm with her other hand, obviously thankful to still be alive. Her feet kicked in the air wildly for a minute, and she looked sadly at her shoes before kicking them off and letting them fall to the ground.

"It's okay. I've got you." I told her. "Can you climb up?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, try anyway."

"Oh yes. Do try." A human's voice whispered from behind me. I turned my head slightly and saw a young man. He was probably a bit shorter than I was and had short brown hair. He was wearing a blue suit, and looked fairly normal. Of course, normal guys would have been helping me haul Kagome up onto the balcony, instead of standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by Youkais with machine guns. "Hello, Hanyou."

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she tried to get a grip on the wall so she could climb up my arm.

"Hello, Kagome." The man smiled as he walked over to my side.

"Hojo? Hojo! Help me!" Kagome shouted as she smiled up at the man.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid." Hojo replied. "Look, Hanyou. I'm here to kill you. Oh, and look at this. You can't defend yourself because of this woman hanging onto your arm."

"Hojo?" Kagome whispered, but I doubt he heard her over the rain. "What are you saying?"

"Kagome, it's a pity I had to lie to you before, but I _was_ using you. I needed to learn everything about this place, and you were the key. Besides, who would suspect me? Hojo? The man who was too stupid to notice you were always brushing me off?" Hojo asked, before looking over at me, with a sneer. "You make me sick, Hanyou."

"Look, human. I don't know how you learned about me, but you'd better leave me alone."

"Brave words for some_thing_ that is about to die." Hojo laughed as he walked back towards his Youkai followers.

"Inuyasha, let go of me." Kagome pleaded.

"No. Try to get a grip on the balcony." I told her.

"Let me go! I'm not just going to let you die for me."

"Neither am I!" I shouted back at her.

"Ready?" Hojo asked. I'm not quite sure whether he was talking to his followers or me.

"Inuyasha, please!"

"NO! DAMN IT!" I screamed at her.

"Aim."

"Oh my God!" Kagome yelled, almost crying as she looked up at me. "Inuyasha."

"GET A GRIP ON THE BALCONY, IDIOT!"

"Fire." Hojo sighed, and I tensed waiting for the blow but instead a strong wind whipped around the room and I heard a couple of screams, but the sound was mostly drowned out by the rushing wind and the storm around me. I sniffed a few times and I could smell the blood scent that was beginning to fill the air. I sighed, knowing that the danger behind me was gone. I arched my back a little and placed one of my hands on the balcony. Pushing up, I helped Kagome back onto the small slab that stuck out of the window. She knelt down next to me and looked at her knees as she tried to catch her breath. When she was finished, I reached up and covered her eyes with my hand.

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't want you to see it." I whispered as I looked around the room. The walls and furniture were slashed to pieces. Even the picture I had been looking at only a minute earlier was in ruins. Blood covered the floor, still running from the deep, wide wounds the Youkai and Hojo had. Some of them had more than one but all the wounds were the same. It was if someone had taken a fine knife and ripped out a portion of the victim's body.

I helped Kagome stand and lead her out of the room. When she was outside, I walked back into the room and nudged a few bodies with my foot. Most of them crumbled at my touch, leaving nothing but their weapons and spilt blood.

Just looking at the blood made me shiver, it's smell, feel and appearance sickening me and reminding me of my past.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing in there?" Kagome shouted through the door.

"Nothing. STAY OUT THERE!" I shouted as I noticed the door was starting to open. The door slammed shut and I let out a sigh. I kicked Hojo's body out of the way, slightly more viciously than was necessary, but then, it simply pissed me off in the most extreme way that someone would be willing to sacrifice their friend. Not to mention he was going to hurt Kagome. THAT made me sick. When I was certain everyone in the room was dead, I walked out of the room and looked over at Kagome. She was soaking wet and her tights were ripped in many places.

"Hey." She smiled faintly and I sat down next to her.

"You should take off your clothes." I told her with out looking her in the eye. Then it came. A fist smashed into my head.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome screamed.

"You're WET, stupid! You'll get some sort of disease if you keep those clothes on!"

"Oh." Kagome blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I sighed and I noticed that she was taking off her jacket and her tights. "Uh, Kagome?"

"You told me to take off my clothes." Kagome explained. "Don't worry. It isn't like my skirt or shirt are coming off."

"Oh. Good." I managed.

'DAMN IT!'

"Hey. Inuyasha?"

"Yea?"

"Is Hojo dead?"

"Yes." I nodded, not meeting her eye.

"Oh. He could be really nice sometimes."

'Nice?! That asshole was going to sacrifice you!'

"What did he mean when he called you a 'Hanyou'?" Kagome asked, swiftly, and illogically, changing the subject.

"Uh…......"

"Come on. You can tell me. How bad can it be?"

'Really bad.'

"Kagome, promise me you won't scream at me?"

"Of course."

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Let me decide that."

"I don't know how your 'friend' found out about me. I'm a Hanyou."

"Yes. I sort of figured that out. Uh, what is a Hanyou? Is it some type of a gang?"

"It's a rude term for a person. It means that one of my parents was a Youkai and the other was a human."

"A Youkai? As in a demon?"

"Yes. Demons aren't as uncommon as you'd think. That new kid is a Youkai. So is Kouga."

"You're joking." Kagome laughed. "You don't look any different from a human. Well, except for your golden eyes and white hair. And Kouga and Shippo look as normal as anyone else."

"It's an illusion. I've actually got fangs, claws and pointed dog-ears. Kouga has a tail and so does Shippo."

"You mean…...... this isn't a joke?" Kagome whispered. "You really are a half-demon?"

"Yes."

"And Youkai…......"

"Is actually my demon blood taking over." I finished for her.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone?"

"A few reasons. No one would ever believe me. Sesshomaru has a lot of power. Not to mention, most humans don't believe demons exist at all and Youkai don't readily accepted Hanyou's. We're looked at as inferiors. Purist factions, like the type we just encountered, find and kill Hanyou's all the time. I was luck to be as sheltered as I was when growing up. Some live in constant fear of Youkai and humans alike. I was afraid of what might happen if I were to reveal my true identity."

"You really thought this through, didn't you?"

"I had a lot of time." I spat, even though I knew it was unfair to her.

"Can…...... Can I see you? Could you drop the illusion?" Kagome whispered. I paused and nodded, dropping the illusion I had worn for twenty years. I watched her run her fingers over my claws and ears, feeling their tangibility. I reached up to take her hand but she jerked away suddenly. "I need to think, Inuyasha. Put back on that illusion and let's go. We still need to get out of here."

Standing, Kagome motioned for me to follow her, and I did, but I couldn't help but frown. 

'Why is Kagome avoiding my eye?' I wondered as we hurried down the hall.


	11. Love

AN: Remember. Sango = Koharu in Miroku's mind. There is a slip up near the end of Miroku's first POV for the chapter. It _IS_ on purpose. Again, warnings for Miroku's perversion, Sango's mouth and Sango's slight OOCness. Of course, everyone has his or her breaking point.

Chapter 11: Love

I looked down the hall before quickly pulling back.

"Is anyone there?" Koharu whispered, looking in the opposite direction.

"Nope. We're all clear."

"Okay. Let's go."

We ran down the hall and I watched Koharu's back as she hurried to type in the exit code. Finally, the door opened and Koharu pushed me through so that I was running just ahead of her across the field. Looking ahead to forest, I tried not to look back to make sure Koharu was still there. I wanted to very much though, so I looked down just enough that, if I shifted my eyes a little, I could see Koharu's feet running behind me.

"Watch out!" Koharu suddenly shouted, her shoulder slammed into my back, sending me sprawling. I rolled over to see Koharu lying next to me with a small cut on her cheek and a large praying mantis standing over us. It was huge!

"You can see that, right?" I asked Koharu as I moved to wipe away the blood that was running down her face and she frowned at me.

"Of course I can, stupid!" Koharu snapped, smacking my hand away and wiping her cheek herself. "Come on!"

Grabbing my hand, Koharu hauled me to my feet and we started running again. I glanced over my shoulder quickly and saw that the large demon was pulling back to strike. Turning to warn Koharu, I watched as her foot slipped on the grass and mud caused by the pounding rain.

"_SANGO!_" I shouted as I leapt over to protect her from the demon's blow…...... which never came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bent my knees as my feet hit the roof of the institution. Kohaku was stretched out of his stomach, soaking wet. His jacket, which was water- and bulletproof, was stretched across his 'baby' protecting it from the driving rain.

"Oi." I whispered and Kohaku almost jumped out of his skin, a sure sign he was doing something wrong. This would have been useful, if I wasn't aware of the fact already. "What are you doing?"

I noticed that Kohaku had refocused his attention on the grassy flat area that surrounded the institution. There were two humans there, a man and a woman. The woman was lying on her stomach covering her head with her hands, while the man was on his knees, his body acting as a human shield. I could see that a faint smoke, which was quickly being destroyed by the rain, was rising from less than ten feet from the couple and knew exactly what Kohaku had done.

"He'll be mad." I told Kohaku, without taking my eyes off the couple. The man had just realized that he and the woman were out of trouble and was gently shaking the woman.

"You only have one sister."

"Are you going to go talk to her?

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to tell. I'd probably do the same thing in your place." I shrugged. "I can't stop you if you just _HAVE_ to see your sister."

This was partially true. If I had been Kohaku and that had been Kana on the lawn in front of me, I definitely would have killed the demon without another thought. Of course, I was also being influenced by Kohaku's earlier act of kindness. I had a debt to pay. I looked over at Kohaku and noticed that he had said something and I had missed it.

"What did you say?"

"I said, no. I don't think I will face her. Come on. Let's go home." Kohaku sighed as he began to disassemble his sniper riffle and put it back into his duffel bag. Putting his coat back on, Kohaku looked over at me and I nodded. Opening my fan, I sent a few strong gusts of wind, to wipe away our scents in case anyone tried to hunt us down. I took a feather out of my hair and threw it down on the roof so that Kohaku and I could board.

"Who was that man?" I asked after flying for a few minutes in silence. "He seemed fairly attached to your sister."

"His name is Miroku Genkaku. I wonder if Sango still has a crush on him. She used to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Koharu?" I asked, as I reached over to shake her shoulder. "Hey, are you all right?"

"Huh? Where am I? Am I dead?" Koharu asked, looking around.

"No. Oh, thank God, we're both alive. I was so scared Koharu." I whispered, as I ran my fingers through her hair. I leaned in to kiss her, but Koharu pushed me away.

"Damn it, stop that!"

"Koharu? What's going on? Why can't I kiss you?" I asked, feeling a little upset.

'What's wrong? Was it something I did or said?'

I looked closely at Koharu's face and I could see that she was about to explode. I'd never seen Koharu that angry. Usually, she was rather passive, but now Koharu looked like she wanted to kill someone. 

"FUCK YOU!" Koharu suddenly screamed.

'Oh, yes please.'

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I've tried and I've tried. Really, I have, but it's just no use!"

"Koharu?"

"Damn it!" Koharu screamed as she slapped me across the face, effectively pushing me off her and onto the grass. "I'm not Koharu, you screwed up idiot! Why can't you tell me apart from your ex-wife?"

I sat up, still holding my cheek as the rain poured down on us. I was almost afraid to look. Finally I looked over at the woman, and Sango was sitting where Koharu had been. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with the blood that was coming from her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"You still don't see me?"

"No. I see Sango. I'm sorry I didn't see you sooner."

"Oh God. You're cured."

"No. No." I snapped, everything suddenly making sense. "I'm not cured. This isn't part of my disease. A smack and some words don't fix a mental illness. I think…...... I did this to myself."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember…...... falling in love with you."

"I…...... Don't go on; I don't want to hear it. Just stop there." Sango sighed as she moved to get to her feet.

"No. Listen to me, Sango. I fell in love with you before I was here. But I was still married. I couldn't love you without hurting Koharu. So, I think, mentally, I turned you into Koharu."

"So all this time, it's been…...... your morals?"

"I…...... Yes." I laughed shortly. "I'm so stupid, Sango."

"I know." She whispered back, as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "What are we going to now?"

"I don't know. I suppose, I now understand why my medication never fully worked. The medication did work, except that sometimes I really did see demons, like the one just now, and I thought you were Koharu. I promised a…...... lord I wouldn't call out demons anymore, and now that I don't think you're Koharu anymore, I believe the medication will work one hundred percent now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But…...... what will we do about us?"

"Us?"

"Sango, I'm in love with you."

"I…...... I can't." Sango stuttered. "You're my patient."

"I'll get transferred."

"Koharu…......"

"You said yourself Koharu and I are divorced."

"I just don't…......"

"We don't have to rush anything. Maybe, when I get out, though…...... we could…...... date?"

"I'd like that, Mr…...... Miroku." Sango smiled and I smiled back. I noticed that Sango had been leaning forward our entire conversation and now she was only inches from my face. Swallowing, I felt my eyes close and I leaned into kiss her.

"Miroku." She whispered.

"Sango!" A voice shouted across the field and I almost jumped out of my skin. "Miroku! Thank God, you're both all right."

"Kagome." Sango smiled as she turned to face her friend. I looked up to see Inuyasha slowly trailing Kagome and he raised his eyebrow at me. Scowling slightly in return, I stood up and brushed the wet grass off my clothes. Not that that particularly worked, with the constant rain and all. Sango and Kagome motioned for Inuyasha and I to follow them and we did, Kagome and Sango taking the lead.

"Lech." Inuyasha muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"At least I've got the balls." I hissed back, before expertly sidestepping his kick and continuing after Sango.


	12. Distress

AN: Shippo is found and Kagome has a moral problem.

Chapter 12: Distress

"Thank you." Kagome smiled at the officer who was handing her a cup of coffee. She was sitting next to me with a blanket around her shoulders. I had one too and so did any one else who had escaped out into the rain. Surprisingly, most hadn't. It seemed to me that everyone had run into their room or the dinning room, with the exception of Kagome, Miroku, Sango and me. Shit, I felt stupid.

I looked around and noticed another doctor was coming over to talk with Kagome. I had placed my illusion back on, and I was straining my ears in order to hear the doctor's whispered words.

"He's still missing."

"Is everyone else accounted for? How many wounded? Dead?"

"One doctor died, but it seems that suicide caused it though. A few patients have minor flesh wounds and a nurse has a broken arm. We're really lucky, actually."

"And there are none unaccounted for?"

"Just the one."

"All right."

"Excuse me. I hope I'm not interrupting." Another lady sighed as she walked over. She was wearing a black suit and seemed to be fairly tough. She had her hair cut short in a no-nonsense sort of way, and she looked like her bullshit tolerance was negative five.

'What's with her?'

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Kagome smiled as the lady walked over.

"Kagome? Kagome! Souta never said you worked here!"

'Souta? Who's this Souta? AND WHY AM I SO FUCKIN' JEALOUS?!!'

"He probably wouldn't." Kagome said, with a martyred sigh. "He never thinks I'm important."

"Oh, you know that's not true, Kagome."

"I know, I know. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, government business and all. What's this about a missing patient?"

"His name is Shippo Kitsune. Everything was very confused here during the attack, so it's easy to see how we could be unable to locate him."

"And…...... is he…...... dangerous?"

"Not to anyone else, no. To himself, yes."

"I see. Who was the last person to see him?" The lady asked, looking around the room.

"Uh, excuse me. Miss?" Sango asked, walking over to the trio. Sango nodded to the doctor, the one whose name I didn't know, and that doctor left to attend to some hospital business, I suppose. "Mr. Genkaku and I were the last to see Shippo. We were escaping and Shippo ran off down the examination hall of the second floor. We…...... we couldn't follow him and he said he would be all right."

"Very well. Kagome, who is Mr. Kitsune's doctor?"

"I am."

"Splendid; if you'll come with me."

"Uh, I have no shoes." Kagome sighed, motioning to her bare feet. "I had to drop them out a window."

"Didn't Inuyasha steal your shoe's once?" Sango asked Kagome after a minute.

"That's right; I never did get them back." Kagome remembered and the three women looked over at me. Blushing, I avoided their gaze and started counting ceiling tiles. "Inuyasha?"

"They're at the foot of the bed, under the covers."

"Thank you." Kagome smiled and held out her hand. "We might as well take you to your room, while we're at it."

We walked though the halls with Kagome's friend. I still hadn't learned her name and it was driving me nuts. Anyway, we finally reached my room and I returned Kagome's shoes to her, but when she moved to leave, I moved to leave as well.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?"

"It's…......" I began, before stopping. If I told her that I had been sleeping with her shoes so that her scent would hang around me as I slept, she might think I was some sort of pervert. It was the strangest thing I had ever done—if you didn't include the slaughter of my neighborhood—and it made even me a little nervous. So, I edited my response. "I…...... Youkai wants to come out. Can I stay with you for a bit?"

"Youkai?" Kagome's friend asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that some sort of patient slang for a…......"

"NO!" Kagome shouted, cutting the lady off short. She was sending death glares at the other woman and blushing madly. "Fine, Inuyasha. You can come with us to find Shippo."

Actually, I helped Kagome search. I tried to be fairly discreet, unlike what I might have done if it were just the two of us, but I did nudge her in the right direction once or twice. We finally found him, and I really wished I had stayed back in my room. The entire room was splattered with blood. Youkai blood from the smell of it. The bodies had obviously crumbled at someone's touch, because there were just a few bits of clothes, some fox fur and a trident. I also found a top, which I pocketed, because it still smelled of foxfire.

The fox himself was huddled behind the desk, holding a bloody knife. Kagome gently shook him and he woke with a start.

"K-Kagome?"

"It's me. Are you all right?"

"I think so."

"Where did all the blood come from?"

"Two men attacked me." Shippo explained, shooting me a quick glance, which I avoided. The kid was on his own, but I wouldn't hinder his story. "I…...... I had to defend myself, Kagome! Really!"

"It's all right. Are you hurt?"

"I was just a little scared."

"I would say so. The door was incinerated and there's a broken window down the hall. What happened?"

"I don't remember." Shippo said, though it was obvious he was lying. "It happened…...... really fast."

"That's all right. Everything is going to be fine, Shippo."

"I know." Shippo smiled. "I slept."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank goodness, it's over." Sango sighed as she sat down in the chair next to me. The police had finally gone and all the paper work had been filled out. Inuyasha and I had been cleared of Hojo's murder, since the police could find no cause. There had been some talk of a cover up to explain his death, as he was the only body that could be found. All the other attackers had either fled or mysteriously disappeared. Odd, indeed, but I was pretty sure that Youkai's had something to do with it.

'Shit. Just thinking about all this gives me a headache.' I mentally grumbled.

"I'm going home. I need some sleep." I said outloud, with a little sigh.

"I know. It's hard to believe that it's only eight o'clock."

"Really?"

"Yes. The attack started at four, lasted less than a half-hour, and the other three and a half hours have been questioning, clean-up, relaxing patients and paper work."

"Incredible."

"Exactly. Who would ever believe us? If I honestly told someone who hadn't been here that I had been attacked by demons? I'd be locked up before you could say 'joke'." Sango laughed, but I frowned. Her words struck a memory.

'_…......most humans don't believe demons exist at all …......_' Inuyasha had said. He was right. Standing up, I stretched and turned to face Sango.

"I'll see you later, then."

"All right. I've got to hang around for a little bit, but I'll be home before ten. You know, in case you want to talk, or something."

"Okay." I nodded. "That sounds good. I'll talk to you then, if I'm awake."

"Bye." Sango laughed and I waved in response. I walked though the rain to my car and got in. It's not a terrible drive to my house, but it's pretty bad when it's wet. When I finally got into my apartment, I was so wet, it looked like I had taken a shower with my clothes on. Quickly stripping down, I ran a bath for myself and slipped into the water. It was a bit hot, but I didn't want to have to get out too soon. I had a lot of thinking to do.

Inuyasha had given me a dilemma, even if he was unaware of the fact. His explanation of himself and his disease, landed me in a quandary. Inuyasha wasn't crazy, as he had proved to me, which meant that, morally, I should sign his release. It was not right to keep him locked up under pretense and it was unfair to him to force him to be confined, while he obviously hated it. Not to mention it was, quite possibly, damaging to his mental health.

On the other hand, if I released him, purist groups might hunt him down and kill him. He had told me himself that he feared this. And I also knew that I would miss him. I had grown to anticipate our meetings and even go a little early.

Placing my head in my hands, I let out a sigh. I had no idea what to do.

And then my cell phone rang. It was still in my pocket and, with all the water around it, I was surprised it still worked. Hoisting my upper body out of the tub, I reached across half the bathroom to fish my cell phone out of my jacket's pocket. The window had fogged up slightly, so my caller ID was out of order. Flipping it open, I settled back into the tub and turned it on.

"Hello?"

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Mama?"

"Oh, thank goodness! We just heard about it. Are you all right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your institute. It was attacked!"

"How did you know about that?"

"Souta has a friend who works in a government division. She was called out to help and when she saw you, she called Souta, who phoned me."

'Ah, yes. Hitomi was there, wasn't she? I had almost forgotten; it seems like weeks ago. On a different note, how Mama can think that Souta and Hitomi are just friends is beyond me. The two are obviously more than just friends.'

"You _are_ all right, _aren't_ you?" Mama asked me, concern lacing her voice.

"I suppose." I sighed.

'If you don't count the fact that my mind is about to explode with worry.'

"You're lying. I can hear it in your voice. What's wrong? Should I call an ambulance?" Mama asked.

"No. It's just…...... Mama, could I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"What would you do if you were me? If I do the right thing, someone else will be happy but in danger and I will be sad. If I do the wrong thing, the other person will be not be in any danger but they will be sad and I will be happy."

"Kagome, I can't answer that."

"But Mama…......"

"No, listen. I don't know enough about the situation, and I'm not asking you to tell me. I'm sure it's private. Just, think about. List the pro's and con's of each choice and then make a decision. When you've mad your decision, sleep on it and if you don't feel bad about your choice in the morning, go for it."

"Mama…...... I'm just so worried."

"I would be too. But remember, sometimes we have to do things we don't like, or want, to do. This all depends on how important this person is to you and if their happiness or safety is more critical to you. And also…...... ask yourself, 'if I make this choice, will I be able to look them in the eye later on?'. If you can't answer 'yes', then maybe you should rethink your choice."


	13. Regret

AN: This Chapter is revamped to make it clearer to the reader. Thank you, Nassau!   


Chapter 13: Regret

"Inuyasha." Sango called and I looked up. She was standing outside my door, looking a little nervous. 

'What is Sango doing here? I've already had lunch and it's definitely not time for dinner yet.'

"Have you seen Kagome since she left last night?"

I shook my head. I hadn't seen her since she had left so she could return Shippo to his own room.

"It's kind of important, Inuyasha." Sango sighed, walking over to me. "Anything that you can remember is important. Did she mention going anywhere?"

I shook my head again.

'_What_ is going on here?'

"Listen to me, Inuyasha! Kagome has disappeared. She hasn't shown up for work all day and it's two hours past her shift. I can't reach her at her house or on her cell. Even her mom doesn't know where she is!" Sango explained, and I felt my heart sink into my toes.

My worst fear had been realized. I had told Kagome the truth, and she had hated me. Why else would she disappear?

'I should have known; why am I so surprised that she betrayed me? Did I honestly think she was that different, that she wouldn't care? Did I think she wouldn't reject me after I told her my secret? Hell, who actually cares about a Hanyou like me? _No one_ does. Hanyou's are filthy.'

'But Miroku doesn't care that you're a hanyou.' A little voice whispered from the back of my mind.

'Miroku is half-crazy; he doesn't count!' I scolded the voice, instantly squashing it. 'Besides, he's _not_ Kagome. I want Kagome to not care. I _WANT_ to keep her friendship. Hell, she's the first doctor to treat me like a human, and not just an experiment. She made me laugh and let me sit in my room without being confined.' 

"You don't have any ideas?" Sango asked, even though she was clutching at straws. I looked up at Sango for a second, startled out of my thoughts.

"The Bahamas." I sighed after a minute. (AN: see Chapter 3 to get the reference)

"What?" 

"Look there. That's where all my other doctors were eventually found." I explained before I managed to haul myself off the floor and stumble over to the window above my bed. I heard Sango leave and I whacked my head against the wall.

It wasn't that Kagome's disappearance surprised me. It didn't. I had told her my dirty secret. Why would someone like Kagome want to stay with me? Besides, every single one of my doctors had vanished eventually; it had just taken Kagome longer than most. It was just that, amazingly, it hurt. Her rejection hurt more than Sesshomaru's imprisonment of me, purist's threats, and isolation. Even people's slurs on my parents and me hurt less than Kagome's absence. Nothing could compare to the way my heart was being ripped in two by twenty-four hours without Kagome.

I flopped down on my bed and rolled over to face the wall. I dozed slightly, waking up only when Sango came in to deliver my dinner. I didn't eat any; I didn't even get up to look at it. Sango took my food away without a word, probably thinking it was just a mood. 

Previously there had been time when I wouldn't eat for a while. I'd just go through periods when I wasn't hungry. The first couple had brought on a lot of meetings and sessions with my current doctor, but after that they learned to just keep sending food in and after a few days I would start eating again.

I woke with a slight jump as the door to my room opened. It was still early morning. I could tell because there was no natural light filtering through my window. I rolled over, trying to think whom it could be. It was too early for breakfast and I wouldn't have been assigned a new doctor yet. Blinking slowly, I looked up to see Kagome standing near my table. She met my eye and set a large duffel bag down on the table.

"Hey. Sorry I missed our meeting yesterday."

"It's…...... it's okay." I muttered, as I sat up. I glanced away, not wanting to meet her eye.

"Stand up. I'll help you take off your jacket."

"Kagome?"

"It's all right. You're leaving."

"What? Leaving?" I whispered.

'That's it. This is undeniably a dream…...... but it's a nice dream.'

"Yes. All you need to do is sign here." Kagome explained as she placed a clipboard on my lap. I read the basics as I slipped out of the jacket and looked up at Kagome, but she was already back at the table again. It was almost as if she had forgotten about the papers. She tossed me a pair of black jeans and a black T-shirt with white writing that read 'Anime: drugs would be cheaper'. (AN: Subtle humor on my part. Actually, this shirt does exist. I want one!) "I stole these from my brother, but he won't miss them, so don't worry. Um, I wasn't sure about your shoe size, so I got a size larger than I thought. Here put them on."

She had purchased a pair of white and blue Adidas running shoes. They were a bit big, but she had brought an extra pair of her brother's thickest socks, and they filled up the extra room nicely. Once I was dressed, Kagome handed me an over-sized hoodie with a, I supposed, band logo on the front.

"There." Kagome smiled.

"You spent so much money on me."

"Don't worry. Think of it as a…...... going away present." Kagome sighed. She reached up and tried to feel for my Hanyou ears, but couldn't find them. "Where…......"

"The illusion is very good. You can't feel any hidden parts either."

"Oh. Uh, you need to sign still." Kagome continued to whisper, as if she was hoping I wouldn't hear. 

"Is this for real?" I asked, I really couldn't believe I was leaving after twenty years. I had graduated from a high school for the institutionalized, for Christ's sake.

"It's real." Kagome smiled faintly and I took her offered pen. I bent over to the paper to sign my name, when she placed her hand on mine. "You…...... you don't have to go, you know that, right?" 

"I know." I nodded stiffly, before scrawling down my name. I looked up, but Kagome wouldn't meet my eye. She handed me the duffel bag she had gotten my present clothes out of, and I looked inside.

"It's your old clothes. They won't fit anymore, but I though you might want them." Kagome mumbled and I smiled at her, oddly touched. She still wasn't meeting my eye, and I wondered why. She held out her hand and I took the offered sheet of paper. "It's the address and directions to your brother's house."

"Thank you."

"Do you need a guide to the front door, or are you all right?"

"I know where it is."

"Do you need a ride anywhere? I'm not on duty for a…......"

"I…… I……… I'm fine." I interrupted, and Kagome nodded.

"Sorry. Uh, you can go then."

"Goodbye, Kagome. Tell Sango and Miroku I said goodbye to them as well."

"Goodbye." Kagome whispered, as she stepped out of my way. I walked out of the entrance to my room. It's funny. It was the first time I had been able to exit my room without a straitjacket or drugs since I had arrived, but part of me didn't want to. A part of me wanted to stay with Kagome, but the other half of me screamed to run while I still could. 

I heard a soft thump (soft because the walls of my room were padded) and glanced back to see Kagome slumped against the wall. She was crying. I wanted to reach out and hold her, to tell her it was alright, but I knew that if I did I would be trapped in that room forever. Turning quickly, I accessed my Hanyou speed, stretched my muscles and did not stop running till I reached Sesshomaru's home—my home.


	14. Anger

AN: PART II! Actually, the ending of Part I and the beginning of Part II are fairly blurred, but I will usually refer to this chapter as the beginning of Part II.

AN2: Chapter 13 has undergone some editing. GO BACK AND READ IT! Things got changed! I would post the changes for the lazier people, but I deleted the e-mail my new beta reader sent me. Yes. I now have a beta reader. THANK YOU SO MUCH Nassau!! 

AN3: WEE! Sessh can't cook. Actually, for anyone who doesn't know FF7, you might want to look up a little information. I'm going to have a couple running jokes about FF7 and Sesshomaru and if you don't know the basic plot of FF7 then the jokes will be lost. I mean, no biggie. They aren't that important to the plot; it's just funny. Sorry, it's my little tribute to the misunderstood genius that is Sephiroth. (Sephiroth: *strikes victory pose*) 

Chapter 14: Anger

"Sessh?" Rin asked as she walked in the front door and closed it behind her. I walked out of the office and nodded at her. "Ah, there you are. I'm back."

"How was your class?" I asked. Rin was taking a few history courses at the local college, so she was gone Mondays and Wednesdays for a few hours. 

"Fine. How did making your own lunch work out?" Rin asked. I remained silent. "Sessh? What is it?"

"I didn't eat lunch."

"Sessh! You can't continue missing meals like this. I don't care if your are a full Youkai; even full Youkai's need nourishment. What happened? What can go wrong with instant ramen?"

"The water evaporated."

"Huh?"

"I left the kettle to boil for too long."

"How long is 'too long'? How many minutes?"

"Thirty."

"THIRTY MINUTES?! YOU'RE LUCKY THE HOUSE DIDN'T BURN DOWN!"

"The kettle did explode. It's still sparking in the back yard where Jaken managed to dispose of it."

"Oh, Sessh!"

"I got…...... distracted."

"I thought we talked about this!"

"I can't help it! Final Fantasy 7 is exceptional hard to beat!"

"Sesshomaru!" Rin pouted, stomping her foot. "If you keep messing up and missing lunch I'll end up spend all my class time worrying about you and your health! Am I going to have to punish you?"

"Maybe I want you to punish me." I smirked. Rin giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Come here." Rin grinned kissing me on the nose.

"I…......" I began, but suddenly I could sense a youkai energy coming towards the house. "Go into the den, Rin." 

"What?" Rin frowned, slightly confused. Suddenly, her eyes widened and looked up at me questioningly. I noded and pulled out of our embrace.

"Be careful." Rin muttered, before leaving. Hurrying to the door, I grabbed Toukijin. I had had the gun specially made for dealing with disruptive demons, especially since Tensaiga, the gun my father left me, was useless for anything but healing. I made sure Toukijin was loaded before opening the door and stepping out. I scanned the front area between my porch and the large, iron gate quickly and saw a blur of black and white heading straight towards me. I stepped back in surprise, sure my nose was playing tricks on me. There was no way he could be here. I watched as the blur stopped inches before stepping foot on my porch and I saw Inuyasha looking at me.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha laughed with a stupid grin on his face. I watched as he tilted slightly and started to fall towards me. Dropping Toukijin, I caught him on reflex, and helped him lay down on my porch. "I ran the entire way here."

"Stupid." I frowned but Inuyasha didn't respond, as he was already unconscious. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, I hoisted Inuyasha into the air and carried him inside.

"Rin?"

"Are you all right?" Rin asked, as she walked out of the den. "OH! Inuyasha?!"

"The stupid fool ran all the way here. He's just tired and weak."

"Shall I call a doctor?"

"No. That's the last thing he needs. Help me set him up in a guestroom and when he's better…...... I'm going to talk with him."

"All right."

"Rin, don't tell anyone that Inuyasha is here. I'm willing to defend him while he's like this, but I'm not going to invite trouble." 

"Do you think anyone will find out?"

"I'm sure they will, but not for a while at least. The Purist will be regrouping for now," I explain as I walk up the stairs to the guestrooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sesshomaru?" Rin called as she walked down the hall. "Oh. You're still here. Well, I'm going to my class."

"All right." I nodded, kissing her on the cheek.

"Are you going to work today?"

"No. Jaken can handle another day without me."

"Are you sure? You've been gone for two days, since you skipped work the day Inuyasha arrived."

"It'll be fine. I need to speak with my brother and I don't want him doing something stupid in my absence."

"It's your call." Rin sighed before kissing me on the forehead and leaving. I looked over at Inuyasha's sleeping form and sighed. Two and a half days of watching him sleep was driving me out of my skull in boredom. Standing up, I walked around the room, stretching my legs before I looked back over at Inuyasha. He was looking back.

"How old am I?"

"I…...... what?" I asked, blinking.

"Am I fifteen or thirty-five?"

"You're thirty-five."

"Damn. It wasn't a dream." 

"No. Don't sit up." I replied as I sat back down in my chair. "It wasn't a dream. It's all very real."

"Oh."

"That's why you need to go back."

"Go back?"

"Yes. Inuyasha, things are very dangerous out here in the real world."

"I know that. They were a danger for me for the first fifteen years of my life. I do remember hiding in my closet with mom while you and dad sent the purists away."

"But things aren't like they used to be. Once dad died, things fell apart. Attacks on you and your kind used to be rare, though a reality. Not to mention, you were very sheltered when you were young. You know that dad fought a war to keep Hanyou's safe, right?" I asked, looking over at Inuyasha. He nodded quickly and I sighed. He wasn't getting the point. "Once he was dead, there was no one to keep a lid on those factions anymore; no one was there to keep them in fear. Factions sprang up overnight and they are by far more forceful these days. These murders aren't even secrets anymore. They kill in broad daylight, in city centers. They no longer care who sees." 

"What's your point? It's not like you care."

"I don't know why I do but the fact is…...... I do care, a little. I'm working on it—the problem, I mean. Really, I am trying, but I can't just kill every purist that exists. For starters there are way too many, and what if I do keep them under wraps? The second I die, it'll be like father's death all over again. I…...... I've been trying to get something permanent together. Like laws and treaties."

"I can help!"

"No. I can't protect you, Inuyasha, and the purists are gathering strength. Kitsune, one of my strongest allies, was recently murdered along with his wife. Things are starting to unravel around the edges. I'm starting to think that father was right and that a war will be the only way."

"So fight a damn war!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A SINGLE FUCKING THING I'M SAYING?!"

"Like hell I am!"

"Then listen again! If I fight a war, the second I die, it will just revert to the exact state before the war. The end of a war depends solely on the winning side's leader and his or her ability to strike fear into the hearts and minds of all that trespass against their word. Not to mention, when dad fought his war, it was the Middle Ages. Our kind still haunted the woods of Japan and when we wiped out a demon village or town, the humans blamed it on a neighboring army! Nowadays, the slightest skirmish makes the humans send in their news crews and tabloids and wonder for decades what could have caused such destruction."

"Sure, but half of them blame it on aliens. But either way, you must be nuts. There is _no way_ I'm going back _there_, you bastard. I spent twenty years locked up just because you though it was safe!"

"It was safe! Was there one day you lived in fear?"

"Yes! Three days ago!"

"You would not have been hurt. My servants were there."

"Oh, that's very reassuring. What about the others?"

"They are not my concern. It is enough for me to worry about you and your kind. Must I now worry about the humans caught in the cross fire?" I asked, fixing him with a glare. "Think about what I have said. I have some work to do, so I must go."

"Feh." Inuyasha sniffed, looking away.

"Oh. And don't try to leave." I smirked as I stood up and stretched. 

"I've had a monk place a barrier around the house so you cannot leave the grounds, but, otherwise, feel free to walk around my home… if your legs can support you." I told him as I close the door behind me. I walk down the stairs and motion for Kagura and Kohaku to follow me. We walked down the white hall, and I briefly noticed that Rin had put up a new picture of us on the table near the stairs. I pulled out my key-ring and unlocked the door to my office, before walking in and turning to face them.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why did you call us?" Kohaku asked, as he took off his jacket and draped it over his large duffel bag.

"We need to discuss three nights ago."

"What about it?"

"Do not play stupid, Kagura! I know what you did earlier that day! And you, Kohaku. You disobeyed my orders!"

"Lord, I disobeyed to save my sister! She would have been killed, my lord!"

"But you did not ask. You left Kagura to take care of both targets safety, while you ran off alone. You knew when I was giving you your orders that your sister worked at the institution. You should have asked for permission then."

"I understand." Kohaku replied, bowing his head.

"Ask next time and I will send another as well. How can Kagura rely on you if you do not fulfill your duty?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to my bookcase and ran my finger over my books. I finally pulled out a thicker volume and flipped through it, but I wasn't really interested in the early demon wars; I just needed to do something with my hands. I could hear someone on the couch shift nervously, and I put the book back on the shelf before turning to face my two employees.

"Well, something needs to be done about both of you." I muttered, before looking over at Kagura. "Kagura. This had better not happen again. I'm not paying you so you can fund some sort of crack addiction."

I noticed that Kagura winced slightly and looked down at her lap, not meeting my eye. I knew she was sorry, but I also knew that if I didn't correct her habit, it would only get worse.

'Let it NEVER be said that I do not look after my employees. Even to the point of nausea.'

"Kohaku," I began, catching the boy's eye, "since you care so much about you sister, I… I will let it go for now. But, don't either of you even dare to think that I'm letting you off the hook!" I continued quickly cutting off any response that might have been forming on Kohaku or Kagura's lips. 

"The next time either of you disobeyed my orders without an exceptional reason—and when I say exceptional, it ought to be better than 'I was going to be killed'— the next time you will be given a punishment at least three times as hard as what I would normally give. Am I clear?" 

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Kohaku and Kagura replied in unison, neither one meeting my eye. ('What is so fascinating about their shoes?' I couldn't help but wonder.) "I understand."


	15. Frustrated

Chapter 15: Frustrated

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha roared as he stomped into my office. I let out a sigh and turned to face him. It was about time, to be honest. I was about to toss him out myself. Don't misunderstand. I did want to protect my brother, but two weeks of Inuyasha either being unconscious, angry or sulking is enough to drive even me up the wall. I motioned for him to sit and reached into one of my desk drawers for a booklet.

'Let's see. Oh, right. I need to get past the Golden Saucer.' I reminded myself as I flipped it open and began to read.

"_Damn it! Look at me when I'm angry with you!_" Inuyasha snarled as he ripped my Final Fantasy 7 guide out of my hands and threw it across the room.

"What is it now?" I asked, as I glared up at him.

"I want you to let me out of here! There is no way in heaven, hell or earth that this imprisonment is legal."

"And what are you going to do? Run to the cops and complain? Brother, you can't take a step off the porch."

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha growled as he pulled his fist back to punch me.

"And what would you do," I continued as I caught Inuyasha's fist, stood up and let go of his hand so I could retrieve my guide, "if you could complain to the police? Do you honestly think they would believe an escapee from an insane asylum? Not to mention, you have no shoes. They probably wouldn't let you in the building."

"I don't have any shoes because you won't give me back the pair Kagome gave me!"

"See? It is important to keep you barefoot."

"You make me sound like a housewife."

'Bad images! BAD IMAGES!!' my mind shouted at me and I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't vomit.

"And what did you mean by 'escapee'from an asylum? I was released."

"You think you're the only guy in this room with connections? Look, as long as I say you're an escapee, you're an escapee. Now, no one will have noticed yet, since no one has bothered to check, but if someone did check your record, guess what he or she would find. Funny how this all works out."

"About as funny as when Miroku stacks the cards in his favor." Inuyasha muttered.

"Well anyway. If you're going to go out, you'll need somethings." I sighed as I stood up. I went to the couch and pushed it out of the way. I kicked the rug out of the way and opened the trap door. There was a small hole just large enough to hold a medium sized box and a pair of shoes.

"Hey! Those are my shoes!" Inuyasha cried and he pulled them out and pulled them on over his socks.

"The box is yours too." I shrugged. "You'll have to get it out though. I can't touch it."

"Why not?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I'm not sure. Maybe father never trusted me. Of course, it could just be some sort of sick joke."

"Uh…"

"Don't worry, I know what's in the box." I reassure him. "It's not deadly… sort of."

"A… a gun?" Inuyasha asked as he opened to box and looked down at the beautiful sliver weapon. "What sort of present is this?"

"It's Tetsusaiga. Father had two guns made; one for each son."

"What's so special about it?" Inuyasha asked, as he looked down the muzzle of Tetsusaiga and, at the same time, pointed it at me.

"Careful where you point that thing!" I snapped, slapping his hand away. "Each bullet has the potential to destroy up to ten demons."

"Any bullet is that powerful. You're just got to line the demons up."

"No. If there were ten demons along the wall of one room, you could kill all ten with one bullet."

"What if I only wanted to kill nine?"

"It's ten or one, Inuyasha." I sighed. "Well, were you going or not? I have a game to win."

"I need someone to turn the barrier off."

"Ask Rin on your way out. She'll know what to do."

"And you don't?"

"I don't care enough to do it. Be careful to ask Rin for what you want quickly. If you're not fast, she'll have you making cookies within a minute."

I waited a minute and then rose so I could watch Inuyasha leave the house and run off down the road. Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed Kagura's number and waited.

"Hello?" A soft girl's voice asked from the other side of the phone line.

"Who is this?" I asked sharper than usual. Kagura never had visitors, so I couldn't be sure this girl's presence was voluntary on Kagura or Kana's behalf.

"Kana, Lord Sesshomaru."

'HOLY SHIT!! AND THE MUTE HAS SPOKEN!'

"Oh." I replied, my voice still cold. "Where is Kagura?"

"Here." Kagura's voice came onto the phone line and I heard a click as Kana hung up her connection.

"Inuyasha has left my house. Use the tracking device I planted in his shoes. Follow him. I want a full report of what he does and whom he speaks to. Don't get involved unless absolutely necessary."

"Anyone else I should protect?"

"No. All situations will be left to up to your judgment. All I want is Inuyasha's life protected."

"Understood."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finally made it to the institution and let out a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was finally looking at the building from the outside and not just imagining it. It was like one of those really scary twilight zone episodes I used to watch when I was younger. One of my doctors was a real fan and let me watch them when I had exhibited good behavior. I think he had to stop showing the show to me after I saw the one with the guy who had mentally convinced himself that he was in a deserted town, but he was actually in solitary confinement as a prep for going to the moon. I actually convinced myself that my existence in the institute was really just a figment of my imagination and I needed to break out. Fortunately, that phase only lasted two weeks.

"Inuyasha?" a voice asked and I turned around. It was Kagome.

"Hey." I nodded, not wanting to show how happy I really was to see her.

"It is you!" Kagome grinned before running over to me and throwing her arms around my neck. "I missed you!"

"It was only two weeks." I muttered as I gently put my hands around her waist. "I thought I'd visit, since my bastard of a brother let me out of the house."

"That's great! I was just going home, but…...... we could go out. You know, get something to eat? See a movie?"

"Uh. Food. That sounds good." I nodded and Kagome smiled.

"Great. As long at you let me pay." Kagome insisted as she led me to her car. I didn't say anything, but I was glad she offered to pay; I didn't have any money. I let Kagome drive in silence and we didn't speak a word to each other until we had been seated and had had a chance to order. 

We were eating at a sushi bar near the business area of the city. I looked around at all the men and women in suits who surrounded up and noticed how out of place I seemed in my jeans, hoodie and sneakers.

"How are things at…...... at the institution?" I asked, suddenly compelled to hear about the others.

"Oh, a bit boring now that you're gone. Miroku was released almost a week after you left and Shippo was returned to police custody yesterday."

"Have you spoken with them?"

"I haven't spoken to Miroku directly, but Sango says he's doing well. I spoke with Shippo over the phone last night and he seems to be having a bit of a relapse problem, but I'm hoping sleeping pills will help. Oops."

"What?"

"I forgot about doctor-patient confidentiality. I'm not supposed to tell anyone but Shippo's legal guardians."

"It's okay. I'll pretend I didn't hear." I shrugged and Kagome smiled.

"How are things going with your brother?"

"I don't know."

"Haven't you spoken with him?"

"Well, yes, but I'm not sure what to think. Apparently, things have gotten worse with the factions and all. Sesshomaru has been working to get some stable laws and treaties to stop the persecution, but…...... you know how stuff like that is. Change takes time."

"And big changes sometimes cause wars."

"Exactly. I don't think Sesshomaru _wants_ to fight a war for me. He…...... he want's me to go back to the institute."

"And what do you want?"

"I'm not sure. I always dreamed about being free, but it's not turning out at all like I expected."

"I…......" Kagome began, but the waitress had appeared with our food. We took our respective dishes and did not speak for the rest of the meal.


	16. Fury

AN: I am a mean person. I should be stoned. (Kelly: STONINGS! (sorry. Shout-out to Kelly in Ireland)) All Fluffy/Rin fans will hate me, unless you go for the angst-ridden side of the relationship. I apologize. It hurts me to write this chapter. *sniff* 

Chapter 16: Fury

"Lord Sesshomaru." The fox youkai bowed as I opened the door. I looked down at him and recognized him as Kitsune's son.

"Kitsune." I greeted him and led the way to my office. Once we were there, I motioned for him to sit and I took a seat in my chair by my desk. "Why are you here?"

"I came because my parents are dead; I need you to recognize me as the leader of my people. And I need to apologize." Shippo continued and I waited. Silence was usually the best policy in situations like this. Note: 'situations like this' covers 99% of all circumstances I encounter. "I was… _rude_ to you at the hospital. It was not my place."

"It is understandable." I nodded before opening a file and removing a piece of official paper. I had printed it up when Shippo's parents had been pronounced dead and all it needed was the boy's signature. I didn't think he would need it, since there were no other heirs or anyone else who might challenge his power, but one could never be sure and it was a good thing to have official papers. I handed Shippo a pen and he quickly signed.

"On another matter, I would like to continue my father's work."

"You do realize it is dangerous, correct?"

"How could I not know? But I have met your brother and I myself know many humans. There is no reason that a child between a demon and a human should be scorned. A child is a child, no matter who its parents are."

"Yes." I nodded. "I do…"

"Sessh?" Rin called as she walked into my office. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were busy. Good morning, Mr…"

"Kitsune, but call me Shippo, Lady Kotaishi." 

"Actually, it's still Ms. Yomigaeru."

"Oh. I apologize, Ms. Yomigaeru. Uh, I was finished and will leave if you two…"

"Just wait in the hall for a moment, if you would, and I will be with you in a minute." I replied and Shippo nodded. Bowing on his way out, Shippo muttered a farewell and closed the door. I smiled at Rin, and admitted to myself that she was the main reason I gave a damn about Hanyous. It wasn't that I didn't care about Inuyasha, but the main problem that preyed on my mind was the 'what if'. What if I got Rin pregnant, by accident or on purpose? I wanted our children to be safe. I knew it was extremely selfish, but I couldn't help it.

"Hey." Rin grinned and I smiled at her.

"How was class?"

"Good. I had a bit of a panic attack during a fire drill, but it was all right."

"Are you okay now?"

"I'm fine. It only lasted a few minutes."

"Good. I'm glad." I smiled as I pulled her onto my lap. "There's some mail for you, if you want to open it."

I pointed to my desk there a package sat, and she reached for it. She pulled off the paper wrapping and opened the box. Blackish-blue smoke immediately rose from it and Rin began to cough violently.

"Rin? Rin?!" I cried as she slumped over and I had to catch her before she slammed into the floor. "RIN!"

I fell to my knees, holding her body as Shippo came into the room. He coughed once or twice as he searched the room.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked, as he waved away the smoke.

"Call an ambulance. NOW!" I demanded and Shippo ran off to do so. Pulling Rin out of the smoky room, I closed the door and plug the gap at the bottom of the door with the rug. Lying Rin on her back, I listened for her breathing and couldn't hear any. "No."

Opening her mouth, I quickly breathed into her lungs and pushed the air out. I tried every CPR move I knew from television and tried to stop my eyes from blurring. I heard Shippo running around the house and I was pretty sure Jaken was calling for the paramedics to hurry as they entered my house, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy trying not to imagine life without Rin, but as I felt the seconds fly by, I knew that I just might be facing that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you trying to tell me that she's dying?" I asked, my voice strangled.

"No." The doctor sighed. "I'm just saying that her chances aren't looking too good. If she had been exposed for much longer, I'd been telling you to say goodbye to her. If she had been exposed to any less, I'd be telling you to go home and pack her some clothes so she would have something to change into. To be honest, I'd say her chances are fifty-fifty. You can sit up with her, if you'd like, but I doubt it would do any good."

"I'll do that." I nodded to her, and the woman shrugged. She left and Shippo came in.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Shippo asked, but I didn't respond.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A girl called out and the door flew open to allow entrance to a red haired wolf demon. "I'm so glad I found you!"

"What is it?" I asked, as I sat down next to Rin's bed.

"Oh, is Lady Rin hurt?"

"Get to the point." I snapped. I knew it was silly, but I almost believed that if I ignored the fact the Rin might die, it would disappear. 

"Sorry. I just received word that the purist factions are gathering."

"Can they do that?" Shippo asked, his child-like naivete showing his face.

"Of course they can! Just who are you anyway?"

"My name is Shippo Kitsune. Who are you?"

"I am Ayame Ookami. You wouldn't be the son of Kitsune, leader of the fox demons, would you?"

"Ex-leader. I am his son and I've taken over for him."

"Yes. His death is a tragedy."

"Who is leading the factions?" I asked, interrupting the moment.

"Oh. A hanyou named Naraku is. Strange isn't it?"

"Naraku." I growled and I tightened my hands into fists. "This changes things."

"What does?" Shippo asked.

"If the factions combine, they'll gain more power. One of your greatest boons was that they could not agree. Hn. Ayame, go inform Kouga about what is going on. Ask him if he'll lend support." 

"But I'm leader of the wolf demons now!"

"On paper only. The people will follow you on most things, but war is a different matter entirely. We'll need him to lead your people."

"Fine." Ayame sighed with a hint of annoyance, though I could tell she knew I was right. The clans would not follow her to war, even if she was their 'leader'. I nodded to her and, while I blinked, she was gone.

"Shippo. Go to your people. We'll need them as well."

"I'm on it!" Shippo grinned and he ran down the hall. I wasn't sure if his excitement was enthusiasm for the cause, excitement over a first mission, or something else. I did pity him. Yes, I did. Way, way, way, deep down at the bottom of my heart. It's hell to gain power in a turbulent time—I know from experience; I spent my first month of power scared stiff that I would turn around and find a knife between my eyebrows.—But I don't think anyone can appreciate power who hasn't gained it during a time of upheaval.

I hadn't been lying to Shippo and Ayame. The factions' merger was a huge problem, bigger than I had expressed, and the union of the purist could, inevitably, mean only one thing. They were planning something big. Bigger than anything they had planned since my fathers death. I looked at Rin and winced at how small and fragile she looked lying still and pale on a hospital bed, barely breathing on her own. Maybe it had already begun. Maybe Rin was just the first victim in the first wave of attacks.

Of course if that was the case, the only thing I had to say to Naraku and his group of alleyway punks was to watch their backs forever because I will _never_ forgive them.


	17. Troubled

AN: Mostly just plot connection. It's just about Sessh's plan and Miroku's re-adjusting to society. A lot of set up.

Chapter 17: Troubled

I loved the beach. It was tranquil and serene on most days, and, even when it wasn't anything resembling peaceful, the water was beautiful. I always loved watching the waves, since they seemed to calm me and improve my mood. Sitting on one of the dilapidated benches that dotted the concrete boardwalks surrounding the beach, I pulled my jacket tighter around my shoulders. Reaching up with my free hand, I smoothed down my hair. I had been letting my hair grow since the beginning of my year in the institution and now it reached a little bit passed my shoulders when I let it loose. However, I didn't really like it down. It wasn't that I thought that it was un-masculine; I just didn't like it.

Actually, come to think of it, most of the guys in the institution failed to cut their hair or keep it short in any manner. I'd never really though about that.

Letting out a sigh, I tried to sort through a few of the issues that were running around my mind. 

Firstly, I had to get a job. I was terribly bored and the rent on my apartment was horrific. This, naturally, led to another problem. I had no money. Not only did I have no money, but also I had no family from whom I could borrow any money. I was almost entirely up the creek without a paddle, and in a few more weeks I would be completely screwed. There was also my surprising uncomfortableness in dealing with others. My life at the asylum had been very limited and now, after a year, I was being sent out into the world with only a year-old memory of how life actually worked. This problem, I suspected, would get better with practice, but until then I was double-checking each and every breath I took. And, of course, there was Sango. I wasn't quite sure where I stood with her. I knew that I loved her, and I knew she had feelings for me in return. But after that I was lost like a boat without a sail or a map.

Musing over my analogy, I looked out at the ocean and tried to see if any boats were out, but I knew there wouldn't be. No one in his or her right mind would go sailing this close to evening.

"No one goes sailing this late, Mr. Genkaku."

"I know." I replied, not bothering to look over at the man whom was now sitting on the other side of the bench. Suddenly, it dawned on me. That man had known my name. Turning quickly, I looked over at the tall figure of the man who had sat down next to me. His face struck a cord and I realized I had met him at the institute. 

'He's Inuyasha's brother, right?' I wondered. 

"We met at the asylum." The man replied, perhaps sensing my uncertainty.

"I remember."

"Good. I need you to work for me."

"I'm sorry? I don't think I quite understand." 

"I'm offering you a job. I need someone who can see past illusions."

"But why?"

"My line of work is about to explode. In a big way. I need someone to help me fight."

"I can't…"

"Fight. I know. I've looked into your past and, while it _is_ unfortunate that you can not use any weapon, I have decided that you will help more than you will hinder. I'm looking into a bodyguard for you."

"A bodyguard?"

"Why not? It's perfectly reasonable. Will you accept my offer?"

"What's the pay?" I asked, wondering if this was the answer to my various problems.

"I will cover the cost of you apartment and utilities and you'll receive benefits like any other employee for my company. Other than that, there will be a bonus for every job. Naturally, the bonus will be decided based on the job itself."

"Interesting. What would I need to do?"

"Just be available every hour of every day—I do suggest you buying a cell phone, since I doubt you'd wish to sit at home forever—and when I do call on you, all I'd need from you is for you to comply with my commands. Mostly, I think, the jobs will only be for you to come to meetings with me and telling me if you see anything strange."

"I'm… interested." I nodded after a moments thought. I mean… HELL! I didn't have a job or money! It wasn't like I could do much worse. "When do I start?"

"As soon as I can employ a bodyguard for you. Here, keep this pin on you." Sesshomaru told me, as he handed me a small golden pin, which I attached to my coat. "There's a tracking device in it, so I'll know where to send the bodyguard when they're hired." 

"Thank you." I nodded, but Sesshomaru was already gone. Standing up, I brushed the paint chips from the bench off my coat and I quickly looked around. The man, and all other human life, had truly vanished. Well, at least most of my problems had been solved. Looking out at the water, I decided that being around it really did improve my mood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right. I'm clocking out." I heard Sango mutter as she walked past the front desk and punched a couple of buttons on a number pad by the front door. I looked up and quickly stood up so she wouldn't see me sitting on her car.

"Ms. Sango Ryoshi, correct?" I asked as she approached her door.

"Who are you?"

"I am Inuyasha Kotaishi's older half-brother."

"Should that mean something to me?"

"I'd like to make a proposition. Quit your job here and work for me."

"Funny. Is there a camera crew around here somewhere?"

"I'm serious."

"Okay, let's pretend you are. What would I have to do?"

"I know you are aware of the existence of demons. You were attacked by a demon two weeks ago and I know you saw a few others. I also know that your father raised you and your brother in a small communal village in the mountains. There you were to fight and kill demons like the ones you encountered a fortnight ago."

"Sure, but until fourteen days ago, I thought my mom had the right idea, divorcing my father. I felt that he and the rest of the community was nuts. Besides, that was ten years ago, so what's the point?"

"An employee of mine cannot defend himself at all, but he is extremely useful."

"Who is he?"

"Miroku Genkaku. I believe he used to be a patient of yours, is that right?" I asked blandly. Kohaku had informed me of Sango's small crush, and while the feelings of attachment might affect her judgement, I didn't think the problem would be too severe.

"Miroku? Are you serious?"

"I don't joke." I replied, looking at her with mild annoyance.

"But why me?"

"You're a human." I admitted. "Allowing a demon to protect my human employee might make one, or both, of the parties involved uncomfortable. You also have many skills, even if they are a tad rusty. I know that you hid a few pieces of your demon extermination gear and took it with you when you left."

"I have my gun, Hiraikotsu, but that's all."

"That's all you'll need, I'm sure." There was a moment of silence, and I could see her turning the idea over in her mind. 

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you exactly what you earn here along with benefits and all traveling expenses." 

"Why should I leave then? There's obviously nothing I can gain from working for you." Sango shrugged, as she moved to pass me. I stepped away from her car and turn to look at her back.

"You have a brother."

"Had. He's dead; has been for two years now." Sango replied as she turned to face me.

"I know about him."

"You have information about him?! Is he alive? Where is he? Where has he been for two years?" Sango asked, taking a step towards me.

"You work for me for at least a year and I'll tell you everything I know about your brother."

"A year?" Sango whispered, before she bit her lip. "That's not so long."

"Do we have a deal?"

"Just tell me, is he alive?"

"What do _you_ think?"

"I… I don't know."

"Then, I suppose, you'll just have to wait a year. Unless, you'd rather not know… ever."

"I do. I do want to know. When do I start?"

"Tonight. Here; this is the receiver to a tracking device." I replied, handing her a thin plastic box, the size of her hand. "Miroku is the blue dot. Press this button to get a road map and this button to locate him, in case his location moves off the screen."

"Al-alright." Sango nodded. I left her alone with her thoughts and went over to where Jaken was waiting in my car. I got in and nodded for him to drive.

'Well, I've assembled my army. The next move will be Naraku's. But will I be able to contend with the power of the factions? There are so many, and not all of them are human.'

"My Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked, and I nodded to show I had heard him. "Where should I go?"

"There is nothing left for me to do just now. Drive to the hospital. I will spend the night with Rin."


	18. Enraptured

AN: This chapter is from the POV of an OC named Baishunfu. Yes, Baishunfu is the Japanese word for 'whore'. She isn't really important to the story line, and I pretty much created her solely for this chapter. There are some other comments that I want to put here, because if I put them in the story it ruins the feel, I think, anyway.

One: Snow is a street slang word for Cocaine. 'Paradise in the snow' is talking about a cocaine trip.

Two: The random stream of consciousness at the very end is flashes of Bai's life. It's not meant to make sense. In fact, I'm probably the only one who understands what half the images are about. Yes, Bai's life is screwed up. Personally, I'm not sure how you feel, but I really pity her. *sniff*

Chapter 18: Enraptured

"Umm." I heard him growl as he kissed my neck. "You smell wonderful."

"Thank you." I whispered, trying not to look at him.

'Just five minutes.' I reminded myself. 'One quickie from hell and then you can lose yourself, Baishunfu.'

"Oi! Naraku!"

"What?" My master asked as he looked over at the striking man who had just entered the room. His hair was in a long braid that reached to his waist and he had a strange cross like tattoo on his forehead. He was wearing thin, blue cotton pants that flowed out and never seemed to touch his legs. His shirt was white but it seemed to be covered by a short of chest armor. I looked over his shoulder and noticed that he was carrying an enormous sword that resembled a club or a battering ram because of its size. Sitting up, I tried to move away from Naraku, as I pulled my robe together to hide my breasts from Naraku's visitor.

"You sent for us?" The man replied, his eyes flickering over my disheveled appearance. I felt Naraku's hand slip around my waist and bent my head in shame. I shook my head slightly so that my hair would fall down and I could watch the man from behind my bangs. 

"Bring everyone in then."

"Well, Suikotsu isn't here." The man frowned and I felt Naraku's arm shift as he shrugged. 

"That's fine." Naraku replied before he dragged me onto his lap and began to nuzzle my neck again. "I didn't expect him to come anyway."

I watched as five others filed past the first arrival and into the room. I noted that the first arrival gave each of the others a folder, which they accepted but didn't open. They stood in a sort of semi circle behind Naraku's first visitor and seemed to be waiting for something. There were four other men besides the first and it was obvious that the first man ('I really should learn his name!') was the leader, if only because the others seemed to glance in his direction if they did anything that required more complicated thoughts than 'breathe in; breathe out'.

But there was also a girl with the five men. Frowning, I tried to figure out who she was and why she was here.

"Mukotsu." Naraku called and the shortest man came forward. He was pudgy and wore hideously thick glasses. I might have laughed if he had been wearing good pants and suspenders, but he wasn't. Instead he was dressed in a tunic that resembled the outfit an orthodox Muslim woman might wear, head veil and all. "Go to the hospital where Kotaishi's mate is and prepare another mixture of gas for her. I want her dead before sundown."

Mukotsu nodded and turned to leave, only stopping to shake hands with the first man who had entered.

"Jakotsu." Naraku called and the most feminine of the four remaining men stepped forward. He was wearing a robe like mine that was folded so that his legs were exposed to the air. He had long hair that was pulled up into an extremely sloppy bun and his face had two streaks down it. He carried a large triangle-shaped sheath on his back with the hilt of a sword sticking out. "Go find the wind demon named Kagura and kill her along with her sister Kana. I don't really care how, but painfully would be the best way."

"Awwww. Why do I always get sent after the women? It's not fair! Bankotsu, tell him to give me a better opponent." Jakotsu whined turning to look at the leader. 

'Bankotsu. That's a pretty name.' I mused as I secretly watched the unfolding scene.

"Go on, Ja. Hurry up and maybe you can finish off someone else."

"Really?"

"Hurry." Bankotsu shrugged and Jakotsu hugged him fiercely.

"THANK YOU, BAN!" Jakotsu shrieked before running out of the room.

"What about me?" One of the men asked as his attention returned to Naraku. He also had two stripes on his face, just like Jakotsu. This man, however, wore a green bandana over his head that seemed to press any hair he did have flat against his skull. He's clothes were similar to Bankotsu's and the other unnamed giant of a man. That was standing next to him. He carried a jug of liquid at his waist and he kept touching it, as if he was afraid it might be stolen.

"Renkotsu!" Bankotsu hissed with a chastising frown.

"I would want you to eliminate a certain man named Miroku. He has the power to see past magical illusions, so be careful."

"Humph. Not all disguises are magical." Renkotsu snorted before nodding to Bankotsu and leaving.

"Kyoukotsu." Naraku addressed the lumbering giant. "There is a demon named Kouga. I need you to crush him utterly."

"Why?" Kyoukotsu asked, his voice betraying certain cautiousness in his mind that his body most certainly could not replicate. 

"If he is allowed to live, he may summon his people against us. Would you like to fight thousands of wolves?" Naraku asked, his silken voice flowing through the air as his dirty hands pulled me closer.

"Right." Kyoukotsu nodded and left the room, ducking under the doorframe so he wouldn't hit his head.

"Bankotsu, I've got a special job for you. There is a hanyou named Inuyasha. Kill him. Perhaps, with his reasons for anger gone, Sesshomaru will cease this petty war."

"Gotcha." Bankotsu nodded, as he turned to leave. "Catch ya later." 

I looked down at the girl who was left and could feel a bit of pity for her. She was not as old as I was—not that I was old, I just felt old—and I could see that she was out of place in the company of horrible, dirty people like Naraku and I.

"Souten? Are you sure?" Naraku asked and the girl seemed to jump in surprise before looking him in the eye.

"Of course, I am! I will avenge my brothers! How could you question me?!"

"I'm very proud of you, Souten." Naraku smiled. "Remember, just one job for me and I'll tell you exactly who mercilessly murdered your brothers."

"What must I do?" Souten asked and, to my surprise, I felt my heart break for her. Empathy for another was not something I felt every day. My life was so bad that I could not afford to pity anyone but myself.

"Kidnap the fox demon named Shippo."

"Shippo?"

"Shippo Kitsune." Naraku nodded. "You need not kill him, but keep him captive until I call for his release. Unfortunately, my plan may yet call for his murder. Be prepared."

"I understand." Souten nodded and she hurried out of the room. I closed my eyes and heard the door close. I was finally alone with Naraku. I waited to feel his hands touching me again, but there was nothing. I opened my eyes just in time to get dumped off Naraku's lap and I fell onto the floor. Naraku tossed a small bag of white powder at me and I quickly caught it, before clutching it to my chest.

"Get out of my sight. I do not need you anymore today." Naraku snapped and I got to my feet, unsure what was going on. He turned towards me, his eyes snapping angrily. "GO! Unless you want to fuck."

I didn't need another warning. I had already turned on my heels and I was running, for dear life, towards my paradise in the white snow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Running, always running. My legs burn. My throat burns. The wind whips at my eyes and I can't see as my vision blurs, but there are pictures. They flash by quickly as my mind spirals away from my control. I can't think, only see. All I can do is watch. Image! Flash! Image!

A car becomes a tree. Policemen become tiled floors. Shouting. 'I HATE YOU!' Running turns to crying. 'Mommy. I need you, Mommy. Help me?' Wet pavements and dry beds. 'Love…......' Hard stone to warm arms. '…......you.' 'Hold me close.' 'Please don't leave.' 'Return to me.' 'NO! COME BACK!' 'Try this.' Addiction. Naraku. Eden. Snow. 'Save me! Save me, Shibo. Please?' Tears. Lives. Snow… Red snow… Rivers of blood…

"Hey." His voice calls to me softly and I open my eyes. I'm laying on my back, looking up at his face. 

"Shibo?"

"It's me, Bai. Come on. We've all been watching and waiting for you. I can't wait to tell your family you're here."

"But…"

"You don't want leave me again, do you?" Shibo asked as he frowned softly at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes, and truthfully, I didn't want to leave him ever again. Smiling, I shook my head.

"It's nothing."

"Great." Shibo grinned as he helped me to my feet and pulled me along, until I had to run to keep up with his quick strides. After a minute he stopped and turned to face me. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong, when he pulled me into a tight hug. "God, Bai! I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Shibo." I replied, fighting the tears that threatened to spill onto my cheeks. "I missed you too."

AN: Shibo = Hope; Wish or Death

Yes, Shibo is dead. This means that at the end of the chapter, Bai is dead/dying from an overdose. 


	19. Baffled

AN: Kouga's POV. This was a bit hard, because Kouga can't create long-term memories. That's why he'll periodically not remember what just happened a paragraph ago.

AN2: There is actually a disease, and to cure it part of the victim's brain must be removed. After the operation, the patient is unable to form long-term memories. However, I can't remember the name of the disease or anything, so I'm calling it cancer. Sorry.

Chapter 19: Baffled

"So." Ayame muttered, looking around the dinning area where we were sitting. "How have things been here?"

"I can't remember." I shrugged. 

It was embarrassing to say the least. I knew it wasn't my fault. The doctor had explained everything to me before the operation. He explained that I would be unable to make new long-term memories after the operation, to remove the cancerous area of my brain. In order to keep too many things from slipping my mind, Ayame and I had done plenty together before the operation. We'd gone on walks and talked. We had even gotten married. It had been for the good of the pack, we had agreed, though I felt a little selfish. 

I had known that I wouldn't be a good leader for the pack if my mind was unstable, and as my wife and the alpha-female, Ayame would be able to lead while I could not. 

But… I loved Ayame. We'd been friends since we were children, and, once I started noticing girls in that way, I had begun to fall in love with her. Then, when the headaches had started and I had learned about the cancer, I had proposed to Ayame. I had, rather un-romantically, I'll admit, explained to her the situation, and told her I loved her. I hadn't been lying when I had said I loved her; I really did. Of course, if it hadn't been for my disease, I never would have told her… or anyone else for that matter.

We knew deep down that I could have simply released my power to Ginta or Hakkaku and everyone would have understood, but I knew that both Ginta and Hakkaku were cowards. Besides, it had given me the extra 'push' to explain my feelings for Ayame.

Fortunately, I mused, Ginta and Hakkaku had been very understanding about the whole thing and the pack had agreed to listen to Ayame, even though everyone knew that, on some matters, it would take my signature and not just Ayame's. 

"Right. Sorry." Ayame blushed.

"How is the pack doing?" I asked, but immediately felt stupid. I could tell that I had already asked the question before, maybe even more than once, but Ayame never said anything.

"They're fine. Ginta and Hakkaku are a really big help." Ayame smiled. "I never realized how much work you had to do."

"I'm sure you're a great leader."

"I guess so. Ginta and Hakkaku tell me I am, but sometimes I wonder if they're just trying to be nice, or if they really mean it."

"You have a point." I nodded. Ginta and Hakkaku were nicer than necessary sometimes. Suddenly there was a loud roar and a couple screams from outside. Standing up, I followed Ayame as she ran outside. We stood in the parking lot and watched as a giant smashed through cars as he came towards us.

"Kouga Okami! I will crush you!" The man shouted. At this point in time, most people would be wracking their brains, trying to remember all the people they had ever pissed off, but I didn't. I couldn't remember, so why should I brother to try?

"STAY AWAY FROM KOUGA!" Ayame shouted as she jumped at the giant.

"Ayame!" I gasped as she managed to kick him in the center of his forehead. Using it as a springboard, Ayame flipped into the air and threw a couple of her leaf blades at him. Throwing another set, Ayame landed next to me and took a defensive position. "Ayame! What were you thinking?"

"Just stay there, Kouga. Let me take care of this." Ayame replied, not taking her eyes off the man. He was bleeding heavily and only one of his eyes was open—the other had been sealed closed with blood. Running at her opponent again, Ayame tried to land another punch, but the man simply batted her out of the way. Running as fast as I could, I leapt under her, pulled her to my chest and flipped onto my back so that I could use my body to break her fall.

"Ayame? Wake up, Ayame." I begged her still body, as I lightly smacked her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Ha! Stupid fools. Do you really think you could hurt me? I'm already dead! And with a shard of the Shikon no Tama in me, my rejuvenation powers are unending!" The giant laughed, the large slices in his face already healing.

"You bastard!" I snapped, as I placed Ayame on the ground and turned to face the giant. "You hurt her!" 

Laughing, the giant reached down and grabbed him in his large hand. I felt like a doll; I was so small compared to his great bulk. Roughly squeezing my body in his fist, the man laughed in my face as I yelled in pain. 

"Little man. I will crush you." The giant laughed, as he loosened his grip. Freeing my right arm and hand, I clawed at his hand, but he didn't seem to notice. I suddenly saw a trickle of blood running down his forehead and frowned. He was bleeding a little bit, for some reason. Why? Pulling my right hand back, I leaned forward and smashed my fist into his head. There was something there! Grabbing the cool object I had felt my fist connect with, I pulled my hand out and looked down at it. I felt the monsters hand loosen and looked down. The man's body was quickly crumbling into dust. I let out a yell as the bones collapsed and I fell to the ground. I kicked and pushed at the huge bones until I was free. I looked up and saw Ayame lying on her back. 

'Is she hurt?' I wondered. 'When did that happen? Did I forget?'

Running over to Ayame, I knelt next to her and saw that she was unconscious.

"Ayame?" I whispered. "Please wake up."

I placed my head on her chest and was relieved to hear that she was breathing and her heart was still beating.

"AH!" Ayame screamed as she sat up sharply and her chin bumped my head.

"Ow! Ayame! Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"I…" I started, and suddenly realized, I had forgotten already. "I forgot."

"What do you remember?"

"I was climbing out from that pile of bones, holding this piece of glass and you were over here. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What piece of glass?"

"This." I replied, showing her the sliver of pink glass that I had been clutching in my right hand. "Is it anything special?"

"I'm not sure." Ayame whispered, as she took it from me. "We'd better take this to Lord Sesshomaru."

"But I shouldn't leave here." I reminded her. "I'll forget where I'm going or where I am. I'll get lost."

"I'll stay with you." Ayame promised. "GINTA! HAKKAKU!"

"Yes, Ayame?" Ginta asked as he looked out from behind a nearby car. "Hey, Kouga."

"Come on. We're going."

"Right." Hakkaku nodded as he crawled out from his hiding place, under the car. I smiled at my two friends. Somethings never changed.


	20. Worry

Chapter 20: Worry 

I looked up as some one knocked on the door to my apartment, and pulled a strand of my short hair back behind my ear, since it wouldn't reach the band that held the rest of my hair at the base of my neck.

"Coming." I called, as I stood and put my book down next to my chair. I was curious as to who could be at my apartment. I had only been here a few weeks and had made a conscious effort to avoid my neighbors as much as possible. I wasn't sure if the people in the neighborhood would be understanding about my old problem, or if they would just see it as a chance to ridicule me. I walked over to the door and opened it.

Sango was standing outside my door, wearing a light windbreaker and some casual clothes. Her hair was also pulled up into a high ponytail, which I could only remember seeing her wear when she was doing work around her house. I guess I had sort of missed it.

"Hello, Miroku." Sango smiled.

"Ah, Sango. Uh, what are you doing here?" I asked in confusion.

"Sesshomaru offered me a job… and I took it."

"You're my bodyguard?" I asked, frowning a little. "I didn't know you could fight."

"It's been a while, but I can use a firearm and I am fit. I used to live in a village of demon hunters. I thought they were all crazy until a few weeks ago." Sango laughed awkwardly. I smiled and laughed too, while I glanced over her shoulder and noticed a few people in my building were watching us. 

"Do you want to come in, or…"

"Maybe we should go for a walk." Sango blushed, and I nodded.

"Come in, while I get my coat." I replied and she entered my apartment.

"It's very empty." Sango noted as I picked up my book and closed it, so that time and gravity wouldn't bend the spine.

"I suppose so. It seems Koharu put all my personal things into storage and kept everything else."

"Really?"

"Yes. She called yesterday." I added, as I pulled on my coat and grabbed my key ring, which had my house keys and my car keys. "Turns out, she got married to one of the doctors at the institute and eloped with him once the divorce was finalized. They've been married about five months now."

"So, I guess that means…" Sango trailed off as she did the math.

"That Koharu was having an affair?" I finished as I turned off my lights and locked the door to my apartment. Nodding to show I was ready to go, Sango turned and we walked down the stairs and out onto the street. The sun had finished setting, and now the street lamps were casting their light across the streets and sidewalk. "Yes. I suppose it was inevitable. She said she was willing to stay with me, but my insanity was simply the straw that tipped the scale. I don't blame her. Who wants a husband who has been locked away?" 

I laughed. Most people might expect me to be upset of even angry, but I wasn't really. The marriage between Koharu and I was never the best to begin with. Some might even have described it as being on the rocks. Besides, if I was in love with Sango while I was married to Koharu, could I really blame her for looking around? I wasn't a hypocrite!

I noticed that Sango and I were walking towards the local park and smiled. I wasn't sure what the park was called, and I had never actually been there, but I had a great view of it from my window, and I sometimes watched the children play on the fields. It almost reminded me of the park near my childhood home.

It was a nice area, but not storybook-nice. It was actually just a large grassy field with a playground and some picnic tables at one end. There were a few trees, but they were mostly around the picnic tables or near the sidewalk. We walked over to one of the picnic tables that were near a large boulder. I hopped up on top of the boulder, which caused Sango to roll her eyes and sit next to where I was standing. 

"You don't seem upset about Koharu's marriage." Sango said after a second.

"Should I be?" I asked, slightly puzzled. "She's happy, isn't she?"

"Never mind. So, what have you been doing lately? I haven't seen you in about two weeks."

'Twelve days.' I mentally corrected her.

"Nothing really. I mostly just stayed inside and tried to get everything back in order. It's harder to get started then it is to stop."

"I'm sorry."

"What? Why? You haven't done anything."

"I shouldn't have helped them lock you up."

"But I was crazy, to an extent."

"Maybe." Sango shrugged and we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Do you remember when we meet?"

"You mean when I moved into my house."

"Yes."

"Well, you hit on me."

"Ah, yes." I sighed at the memory. "I thought your brother was going to punch me. I'm so glad you beat him to it."

"That's a really bad pun, Miroku."

"I know, but I did have a black eye for a week. I figure I'd better get something out of it."

"I wouldn't have punched you if your hand had stayed where they belonged." Sango laughed. "I can't believe that that was almost four years ago."

"I can." I nodded. "I can."

I looked up at the stars and back down at Sango. She was really lovely in the starlight, and I was going to tell her so, but some movement caught my eye. 

I looked over at the tall man who was walking towards us. He was wearing a T-shirt and jeans, and I probably wouldn't have given him a second glance, except that he carried a gourd bottle at his hip and he was heading in my direction.

"Excuse me." The man called once he was close enough that I could see his face. "Could you tell me where Rockland Lane is? I'm a little confused."

"It's back that way." I explained, even though something was tugging at the back of my mind. The man pulled on his gourd and took a sip, before looking in the direction I had pointed. "Head towards the tallest apartment complex and go past it one block. You can't miss it."

The man nodded his thanks and walked a few steps away. I look down at Sango, and noticed that she hadn't taken her eyes off the man. I bent my knees so I could whisper into her ear.

"Sango, there's something about that man…" I began, but Sango had already roughly grabbed my around the waist and had tossed me behind the boulder as a jet of flame raced past where I had been. I heard a gun shot as I hit the ground and Sango landed onto of me. She rolled off me, and while I tried to catch my breath, I saw that Sango was holding an automatic in her right hand and clutching her right leg with her left hand. "Sango?"

"I think… I broke it." Sango whispered, as she twisted quickly and fired a couple shots.

"You okay?" I asked, as I crawled over so I could look her in the eye.

"I'll… I'm not sure if I can stay conscious much longer, but if I pass out, we'll die. Miroku, you're going to have to… help me." Sango coughed, as she tried to raise her gun.

"But I can't shoot."

"You don't have to." Sango whispered. "Just help me… hold the gun."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her shoulders and helped her hold the weapon. It felt a little awkward and uncomfortable, not that I didn't like the feel of Sango in my arms. I just knew that it was not the time to appreciate the feel of her. That and I knew that I would slow Sango down with shooting.

"On the count of three." Sango nodded and began to count. We fired a couple times, until, miraculously, we managed to hit our attacker in the neck. There was something that resembled a mini-explosion of light and when our eyes cleared, there was a pile of bones, some scorch marks, a few burning patches of grass and a pink sliver of glass. I walked over, picked up the piece of glass and kicked the bones a bit, to make sure the bastard was dead, when I heard a soft slap and looked over to see Sango slumped against the boulder. 

I checked her breathing and sighed when that was all right. I couldn't rouse her, and I remember what she had said about her leg, so I stomped out the burning areas of grass and returned to Sango's side. I slipped one arm around her back and another under her knees, so that I was holding her bridal style. I stumbled a little as I tried to get to my car, not because she was heavy, but because a year of living in the asylum with limited exercise had left me with weak muscles.

I looked down as Sango stirred and moaned a little in her sleep.

"It'll be all right, Sango. I'm taking you to the hospital. You're going to be fine. I promise." I whispered, in case she was conscious enough to hear me as I placed her in the passenger seat of my car, careful not to jostle her leg anymore than necessary. "Please, just don't be…"

I stopped for a moment, unsure what I didn't want her to be; I wasn't sure.

"Don't be anything other than yourself." I finished, almost smacking myself for being so stupid.


	21. Contrite

AN: When Shippo met Souten. As a warning, I'm going for more of a tragic look at the S/S pairing. The ending will end on a happier note, but it won't be all roses, mostly because they're older and more serious. Shit happens.

Chapter 21: Contrite

"For here or to go?" The lady at the McDonalds asked, as she typed in my order.

"To go, please." I smiled and tried to count out some exact change. I was a little short so I gave the woman a twenty and waited for her to shell out my change in return. Jeez. And here all I wanted was some fries and a sprite.

"Super-sized sprite and a large fries." The lady finally sighed as she handed me my food. "Next!"

I walked out of the restaurant and took a sip of my soda. 

"Excuse me." I heard a voice call and, seeing no one else on the street, I turned around to see who was calling. It was a girl. She was leaning against one of the walls of an alleyway, clutching her ankle. She was about my age and height, with black hair that she wore in two buns at the base of her neck. She was wearing a loose pair of cotton pants and a baby T-shirt with a brown bottom that eventually faded into a blue.

"Uh, hello. Can I help you?" I asked, scuffing my foot against the pavement in embarrassment.

'I hope she didn't notice me looking at her chest. Oh God. I'm such a perv!'

"I think I hurt my ankle. Do you think you could help me walk to the hospital?" She asked, looking a bit embarrassed as well Smiling in, what I hoped was a disarming way, I moved my stuff into my right hand, walked over to her spot at the beginning of an alley, and stooped down next to her.

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind." I smiled as I slipped her arm around my shoulders, put my left arm around her back and position my hand at the bottom of her ribs, so I wouldn't feel like a pervert again but I could still pull her to a standing position.

"I apologize."

"Oh, it's no trouble."

"That's not…" The girl began and I felt a sharp pain in my neck, before passing into darkness.

When I finally woke up, I found myself huddled in a corner, securely bound and gagged. Someone was not taking any chances that I might escape. That's not to say I was uncomfortable; it wasn't actually that bad, if you ignored the part where I was tied up. 

I was lying on a blanket that had been folded in half so that the other half covered me and there was a pillow near my feet, which I must have kicked away while I was unconscious. I lifted my head a little and looked around. I was in a rather large cage, which was large enough for me to stretch out in comfortably. The girl from the alleyway was sitting a bit more than an arms distance away from the cage; she was holding a large clipboard on her lap and was holding a McDonalds cup in her right hand. Shaking the cup a few times to move the ice, she sipped the last few drops of her drink and placed it down by her feet. She grabbed a pencil from the clip part of her clipboard and pulled a strand of her hair off her face and pushed it behind her ear. She looked up from her clipboard and stiffened in surprise.

"You're awake." She blinked, before putting her pencil down again. "Oh, well, never mind then."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, with a frown. "No, never mind. Who cares?! Where _are_ we? Why did you kidnap me? Who are _you_? What the hell is going on here?"

"That's… hm."

"Where's my stuff?!" I cried, already forgetting about my previous questions. "Where's my food?!!"

"Ah, that's an easy answer. I stole nothing from you. Except for your drink. I think it's all gone, unless you want the ice…?"

"No thank you." I frowned, my eyes narrowing coldly.

"I guess I deserve that." The girl laughed nervously and we lapsed into silence, while I processed my current position.

"So. You kidnapped me and drank my soda."

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?"

"You _kidnapped_ me and drank _my_ soda."

"I said I was sorry, deaf boy!"

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND DRANK MY SODA! YOU BITCH!"

"Shut the hell up, stupid! You know, you're a lot nicer looking when you're unconscious."

"I'm also a lot nicer to people who don't horrifically wrong me."

"It's just a soda!" The girl snapped and we fell silent, glaring at each other. Finally, she looked down at her sketchpad and frowned. Hold the paper up so I could see it, she pointed to the picture. It was the beginning of a sketch of me. I guess she had been drawing it while I had been sleeping. It was astoundingly good actually, though I wouldn't have admitted it then.

"See this?" The girl asked, pointing to my face on the picture. "Why can't you act more like this?"

"Cause you're a bitch. Not to mention, your drawing sucks." I muttered and looked away.

I heard a low growl and the sound of ripping paper, before the crinkle of paper was heard and I heard something swish through the air. The something bounced off my ponytail and rolled into one of the corners of my cage. It was a piece of drawing paper from the girl's sketchpad.

"That was just rude." I sniffed.

"Like you're any better."

"I am the victim here!"

"Oh, please. It's not like I'm going to hurt you"

"You do know that kidnapping is a federal crime, right?"

"They won't catch me. I'm a youkai!"

"Uh-huh. If you're a youkai, you're pretty pathetic."

"You asshole! Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm Shippo Kitsune! Leader of the fox demons!"

"Blah, blah, blah. I see you mouth move and all I hear is shit"

"Oh yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm Souten Thunder, sister of the formidable Thunder brothers!" She smirked.

'Oh… fuck.'

"Really?" I whispered, trying to hide the fact that I was about to wet myself. "So… what do you want with me?"

"I don't know."

"Don't know?" I asked, gaining courage.

"Yes. Naraku ordered me to kidnap you, but I don't know why. You know, not that this makes much of a difference, but I didn't really want to kidnap you. I don't even like Naraku; he makes my skin crawl."

"So why do you work for him?"

"Well, he's the boss of the organization my brothers worked for. He says that my brothers were killed at a meeting and he says he knows who killed them. I need to avenge my brothers and he promised he'd tell me if I work for him. I _will_ avenge my family!"

'Interesting. So, she doesn't know yet. Oh, thank God.'

"I know the feeling. My parents died because of their job, too" I replied honestly.

"I'm sorry."

"What did your brother's do?"

"I don't know. They would never tell me."

"That's odd."

"Not really. We never really talked about their job. Hell, we rarely saw each other; I was always busy with school and they had work. But they were always there for me and, every Saturday, we'd go out to eat for lunch or dinner. It was nice. And then…"

"They're dead." I finished in a whisper. I could hear my voice crack and I felt horrible too. Those two men, those two brothers, were dead because of me. It was my fault.

'Pull yourself together!' I mentally berated myself. 'It was you or them. You or them. You or…'

"Exactly." Souten nodded, looking like she was fighting tears. She finally looked over at me with a forced smile. "You know I'm really sorry about all this. I almost wish we had meet differently."

"Me too." I nodded.

'Oh yea. Definitely, me too.'

"You do understand, though, that avenging my brother's is important. They would have wanted it. Besides, that bastard still needs to pay. He took my family from me, and left me with nothing. Nothing!" Souten continued, her voice cracking. I watched as she covered her face with one hand and tried to fight the tears.

"You know, my parents… were murdered also. I… I also was very upset, as you can imagine." I continued, picking my words very carefully. "I killed the men who killed my parents less than three weeks ago."

I looked up to see that Souten was staring at me, her eyes blood-shot and puffy.

"I… I had no idea."

"I thought the deaths of my parents murders would make everything better, but it didn't. I though the ache would go away, but it didn't. Sometimes I have nightmares about killing those men. Killing doesn't fix anything. My parents are still dead and nothing I did changed that. I don't even feel better. If anything, I feel worse."

"Really?" Souten asked, as she stood and put her sketchpad down on the floor.

"Yes." I nodded, unsure what was going on.

"Then I'd better let you go."

"What? Why?" I asked as she unlocked the door and untied my hands and feet. I stood up and stretched. "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because you're right." Souten mumbled, looking at her feet. "I mean… uh… what I mean is… well, thanks. I… I just missed them so much that I needed to lash out at someone to relieve the pain, you know? Of course, I sort of knew, deep down, that nothing was going to help anyway."

Souten sighed and looked up at me.

"It's always going to hurt… isn't it?" She asked with a frown, and I nodded in response.

"Nothing really helps." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad I met you." Souten declared, suddenly speaking with confidence. "If I hadn't, I probably would have taken my revenge. And _then_ where would I be? I mean, this revenge didn't feel right already. So what would I do if I had murdered the man? Not to mention… there was just something about Naraku that warns me to be wary anyway." 

Letting out a small sigh, Souten shrugged as she grabbed her stuff and smiled a falsely bright smile at me.

"But I've going to give up my revenge." She said, more to reassure herself than to inform me. She must have noticed that I didn't look convinced because she laughed, an empty and false laugh, devoid of happiness. "I'm fine. Really. I am"

"If you say so." I frowned. "Hey, why don't you come with me? There's someone you should meet."

OMAKE~ TIME~!

This is actually a comment from my Beta reader. I appreciate the humor.

(Cute, but I don't know how the hell they're going to work past this killing thing... bad way to start a relationship. "Uh, your brothers killed my parents, then tried to kill me, so I killed them. So, what about that soda?") 


	22. Boredom

AN: These are quick POV's. This is partly because I got bored writing so many fight scenes, and partly because these three people aren't going through any changes at this moment in the story. Notice that Miroku and Shippo have some relatively big issues to deal with presently. Sigh… well, giving Inuyasha any more issues would be cruel.

Chapter 22: Boredom

"Kana? Where are you?" I asked, as I walked into my apartment. Kana wasn't sitting at her usual spot, so I walked into the kitchen. She wasn't there either. "Kana?"

I hear the sound of running water and walked over to the bathroom. I raised my fist to knock on the door when the door swung open to reveal Kana.

"What?"

"We have to go. Grab some clothes and put on some shoes." I explained as I grabbed her school backpack and dumped all her papers onto the floor.

"Why?" Kana asked, but I didn't respond. I quickly grabbed a random handful of her clothes and shoved them into the backpack. "Is it the factions?"

"They're gathering. You won't be safe here much longer."

"I know." Kana nodded, as she went over to her computer and picked up a couple zip disks. "I'm ready."

"You'll need some shoes." I reminded her. Kana looked at me blankly and I let out a sigh. Kana had never really 'taken' to shoes; even as a baby she'd kick them off every chance she got. I picked up my fan and feather and led the way onto the roof of our building. I let Kana climb onto the feather before taking off and flying the short distance to Sesshomaru's house. Sesshomaru's house wasn't far, so, soon, I was landing in one of the fields that surround the small mansion. Sesshomaru had warded the area so the only way anyone could enter would be walking (or running) on the ground. As we were walking, I saw a woman sitting in the middle of the field. I shrugged mentally; 'It's not against the law.'

When we came closer, however, I quickly realized that 'she' was, in fact, a 'he'. He looked up as we approached and sighed before clambering to his feet.

"Kagura and Kana Kaze?" The man asked, his deep voice banishing that last fleeting question about his gender.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jakotsu and I was born before the age of last names"

"Are you sure you simply haven't escaped from a loony bin?" I asked, blinking twice.

"Look, this is very boring for me, so if you would just do me a favor a die?" Jakotsu asked as he drew his sword. Pulling out my fan, I stood in front of Kana, so I could protect her. I watched as his swung his sword and with a quick flick of my wrist, I opened my fan and sent a gust of wind at him. There was a quick breeze and Jakotsu stumbled a bit, his sword falling from his hands. Flicking the fan in the other direction, I sent a wave of my wind blades at him and smirked as the slices began to bleed profusely. The man dropped to his knees, still glaring at me. "Bitch."

"What a mouth. Let me clean it for you." I hissed as I sent another wave of wind blades at Jakotsu. I frowned as I noticed that he was still alive, however poor his grasp on consciousness might have been. I sent another wave and nodded to myself as he hit the ground with a soft thump, and he did not move. I looked over at Kana to make sure she was all right and, though she looked a little paler than usual, she seemed all right. (AN: Yes, I know he KO's quick, but I warned you. Besides, don't be so quick to judge. *Wink, wink; Nudge, nudge.* A hug to whoever figures out what's different about this battle. Even my Beta reader didn't catch it.)

My cell phone rang, so I quickly flipped my cell phone open and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kagura. I've got an informant on Naraku. Come to the hospital right now."

"But what about Kana?"

"Bring her as well, I suppose. The house is no longer safe."

"I'll be there." I replied before hanging up and jumping on my feather so Kana and I could start the trip to the hospital.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked down at the fat man who was shaking a tube. I wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but I knew he was the man Sesshomaru had sent me after. I found it mildly ironic how such a supposedly dangerous man could look so close to a marshmallow when you stood above him. I pulled on my demon exterminator mask that I had stolen when I had left the community and secured it to my face, before jumping out of my tree and standing behind the man.

"Hello." I whispered, as I pulled out my gun and pressed it to the back of his head.

"Ah!" The man shouted, as he turned around. Quickly, I turned with his so that I was never standing in front of him and I could keep the muzzle of my gun on the back of his head. "Who's there?"

"My name is Kohaku." I whispered. "And your name is corpse."

I pulled the trigger. I watched the man's body crumple at my feet and kicked him over with my foot.

'Strange.' I frowned as I walked over to the tubes that my target had been standing over. 'He was surprisingly easy to find, even if I am a human. Sesshomaru was right, of course. He definitely did poison Rin. It's a good thing Sesshomaru sent me after this poisoner. If this is any indication, he was going to strike again. I wonder who his target was? Was he going to kill Rin tonight? Wait! How did Sesshomaru sense this mans presence if this man was a human?' I wondered before going over the possibilities in my head. 'Perhaps the man was filled with anger or some destructive emotion. Sesshomaru did always have a good 'nose' for those strong emotions. Well, I suppose I'm done here.'

I stood to leave, but suddenly saw a shinny piece of glass sticking out of my target's throat. I bent down next to him and swiftly pulled the glass shard out of his throat. I jumped back in surprise as the body almost instantaneously turned to dust and I was standing near a pile of dry bones.

"Holy… shit." I whispered, as I pulled myself to my feet and uncurled my fist so I could look at the piece of glass in my hand. "What is this thing?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Will your sister be all right?" Kagome asked as we turned the corner. I had just received a call from one of Sesshomaru's servants telling me that I should find Sesshomaru at the hospital. He had also mentioned that for some reason the house was unsafe, so I should not return there.

So, of course, I asked what the hell was going on. Apparently, Rin had become ill and, while the servant was about fetching some of Rin's things, opening a window (I really didn't understand why the servant added that bit of information to the conversation, but whatever.) and getting a few other things for Sesshomaru, he had decided that 'it might be a good idea' if he 'informed the brother of the movements of the great Lord Sesshomaru'. 

'Blood submissive servants. What's so great about Sesshomaru anyway?'

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh?" I asked, as I looked over at Kagome, who had by now parked the car in the hospital-parking garage. "Oh… I don't know. The servant didn't say."

"Oh. Uh, perhaps I ought to go. This seems to be an inter-family issue. "

"No. Come with me. There's no reason for you to leave."

"If you're sure." Kagome frowned and I nodded. We got out of her car and walked across the parking lot.

"Inuyasha?" A man called and Kagome and I turned around to see a tall man standing behind us. He was dressed in what appeared to be cotton pants and a shirt, with a chest plate. He was also carrying a huge sword over his shoulder, but didn't seem to find it heavy at all.

"Who's asking?" I asked.

'I have definitely not seen this guy around.'

"Hum. Oh never mind. I don't really care anyway." The man sighed. As he walked off. Kagome and I watched as he walked over to a motorcycle and gave a short wave before speeding off. 

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked me.

"The hell if I know." I muttered. "Come on. Let's go."


	23. Caution

AN: Suikotsu will now be appearing in this story. He'll be known as 'the male-nurse' for a while though. Sigh, Poor Sesshie. Actually, I noticed that Sesshie is getting a lot of Pov's lately. What's the opinion of this? Good? Bad? Indifferent? 

Chapter 23: Caution

I looked up from Rin's sleeping face when I heard the door to Rin's room slid open. A man was standing there, holding a small box and a clipboard.

"Routine check up." The man explained, before tapping his badge to prove that he was a nurse at the hospital. I nodded, as sighed. There was something bothering me and I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It wasn't Rin, I decided as the male-nurse moved past me to check Rin's vital signs.

"Hey." I whispered, my voice cold enough to freeze an ocean.

"Yes?"

"I don't like your scent."

"I'm sorry?"

"You smell… dead." I explained, unsure if dead was exactly the right word. "It's not of decay though. You smell like long buried bones that have been unearthed after years of burial. You smell like the death and new life that lingers around the grounds of a cemetery. I don't like it. It's unnatural"

"I can't say that I…"

"If Rin is hurt or becomes worse, I will place the blame on your head, corpse." I hissed, before looking him the eye to show I was not joking. "Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly." The nurse nodded, before backing a step away from Rin. "I will get another nurse to take my position."

"See to it." I nodded as the door opened again. The nurse and I turned to look at the same moment, but the nurse looked away quickly, almost in embarrassment. It was almost as if he had recognized my visitor. Which was good, because I did not. "But stay a moment."

"Sesshomaru." The man who had just recently arrived nodded as I glared at him. My newest visitor was a man, though a pure-white pelt of some type of monkey obscured his body and face from all senses, including scent. It was as if the man absorbed all surrounding odors into his body, including his own.

"Who are you?"

"Ah, don't your remember… this Naraku?"

"Naraku? The Naraku who is joining the warring purest factions? The Naraku who fought with and was defeated by me? Have you not learned your lesson, hanyou? That really does amuse me. A hanyou leading the factions? Irony seems to be alive and kicking these days."

"Kicking? Yes. But irony is on its back struggling to survive as a monster crushes it with a shoe."

"Do they not know the true origin of its leader?" I wondered aloud, though I did not expect an answer. "Would they be so eager to follow you to certain death if they knew you were only the joining of many youkai in a human form?"

"Does it matter what they think? They merely serve as a convenient army for my war. When I am done, they may die." Naraku smirked. "Well, Sesshomaru. How do you like my handy-work so far? Is your precious Rin's condition not…"

He never finished. Snapping my poisoned whip back into my two fingers, I frowned at the dirt that surrounded my feet.

"Always so dirty." I sighed, as I kicked at the remains. I wasn't terribly surprised. Why would Naraku go himself into a dangerous situation. The man, though unwise, was not a true fool. He did know how to even a playing field.

"Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru!" Ayame shouted as she ran into the room with Kouga and two other wolves close at her heels. She was breathing heavily, and I thought she might pass out. "I… I…"

"Repeat after me: Oxygen is good." I sighed in response to her inability to breathe properly.

'Really! Why do people tire themselves out? It's simply a waste of energy.'

"It's… Kouga." Ayame finally managed "We… were attacked."

"So why tell me? Everything is fine."

"Kouga… defeated him. Found this glass… with Kouga."

"So what's important about it?" I shrugged, taking the glass from Ayame.

"Kouga can't remember. He'd forgotten by the time I had regained consciousness. But he was holding it tightly."

"Interesting. I'll look into it if I ever have time." I shrugged and turned to look over at the door. I could hear raised voices from the other side of the door and I frowned. I was a second from demanding that everyone leave Rin to recover in peace.

"HEY! Leave us alone, you stupid doctor! She's not escaping! GO. A. WAY." I heard a familiar voice shout and Miroku finally stumbled into Rin's hospital room. Sango was slumped against him and, since she was barely conscious, he was practically dragging her along. "Hey."

"What's wrong with her?" The nurse asked, coming to Sango's side.

"I broke my leg." Sango moaned as she struggled to keep her eyes open, and the nurse helped Miroku set Sango down so he could examine her leg. Miroku helped the nurse and quickly reached out to catch Sango as she fell forward.

"No. Sango! Wake up!" Miroku whispered before turning to face me. "She's been in and out of consciousness for the past half hour. I wanted to take her to the closer hospital, but Sango insisted she be taken here to report to you."

"Oh?"

"She's SICK! SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN TAKEN CARE OF RIGHT AWAY!" Miroku bellowed, and I raised an eyebrow.

'Clearly, Sango's affections are not one-sided.'

"I'm okay." Sango mumbled, and Miroku turned back to look at Sango. "Tell him… what happened."

"We were attacked." Miroku explained. "I found this near the bones."

Miroku stretched out his hand and I saw that he was holding another piece of glass that was almost identical to the one Ayame had found.

"Bones? What is this glass? What happened?"

"I don't know the answer to any of those questions. I though you might." Miroku shrugged.

"She's going to need some X-rays, but it's definitely damaged to some degree. I'll take her to get help." The nurse sighed, as he finished examining Sango's leg.

"No." I snapped, stopping the nurse. "You stay. Miroku can take Sango to get help."

"All right. Keep her informed. It would be a waste of my energy if you kept her out of the loop after all my trouble to get her here." Miroku nodded as he pulled Sango's weak body into a standing position and helped her out of the room. I turned the pieces of glass over in my hand and sighed. I could hear Kouga and Ayame pulling seats over so that they could sit, and I heard the two wolves that had come in with Ayame tell Kouga that they were going to get something to eat. The nurse seemed to feel comfortable just standing in a corner and watch, but, as long as he didn't try to kill someone, I couldn't care less what he did anyway. I heard voices coming towards Rin's room again and let out a growl.

'Since when did Rin's room become a meeting room? Perhaps I should leave so Rin can recover in peace. No, I'd best not leave her.' I sighed and looked up to see Shippo walking into the room followed by a girl his age. The girl bore a striking resemblance to someone I had meet before, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Deciding it was best to wait for an explanation, I raised an eyebrow and… waited.

"Uh, Sesshomaru. I, uh, ran into a bit of, um, trouble and, well… this is Souten."

"The younger sister of the Thunder brothers?" I asked with mild surprise.

'What is the sister of two activists doing here? And with her brothers murderer no less.'

"That's right." Souten nodded, stepping forward. "I'd like to become an informant."

"For me?"

"Yes."

"Very well. Inform." I replied with a skeptical snort.

"Before I say a word, I'd like amnesty and a promise that I will be protected after I side with you."

"If your information is good, it is granted." I shrugged and Souten seemed to think this over. I was impressed.

'For such a young child, this girl is amazingly erudite. She seems to think over every word twice before saying it.'

"Good." Souten nodded. "It's a deal."


	24. Livid

Chapter 24: Livid

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Kagura's number. Kohaku and Kagura had both worked for Naraku before and I wanted one of them to be present to see if Souten's information made sense. Obviously, since I had just sent Kohaku off to track down Rin's poisoner, Kagura was the best choice.

"Hello?" Kagura asked from the other end.

"Kagura. I've got an informant on Naraku. Come to the hospital right now."

"But what about Kana?"

"Bring her as well, I suppose. The house is no longer safe."

"I'll be there." Kagura sighed and I hung up. I wondered what Kagura thought about my comment about my house. Actually, I wasn't too worried about my house being dangerous. The, now poisonous, air of my house would not actually harm a _full_ youkai in anyway. However, with the growing problem of Naraku and a new informant, I had decided that it was best to keep all my top employees nearby. I sat down at the edge of Rin's bed and nodded for Souten to begin.

"First of all, while I'm not one of the lowest henchmen, I'm not in the inner-most circles. You must forgive some of my ignorance." Souten sighed. "The basic plan is that five of a seven man gang have been sent out to do different jobs. One was sent after a man named Miroku; another after a woman named Rin. Another was sent after you brother, Inuyasha, and the fourth was sent after a man named Kouga. The last one was sent after two women named Kagura and Kana. Naraku wanted to remove those six and then he would send a direct challenge to you."

"That's all?" I asked. "That's the plan?"

"Yes. At least, as far as I know."

"And what was your part?"

"In order to learn the identity of my brother's murderer, I had to kidnap Shippo." Souten admitted, looking a little guilty. I let out a sigh.

'Naraku's got a certain ironic 'flare'. I'll give him that.'

"What else do you know about the seven man group?"

"I think… they're old."

"Elderly? As in their later years?"

"No. They speak with an accent."

"So they aren't from around here?"

"No. They're from Japan. Feudal Japan."

"Do you think this is a farce?"

"NO! Somehow, Naraku managed to resurrect the bodies of five warriors from ancient Japan. They were part of a seven men group and they were all executed for many horrific murders."

"So why only five?"

"I think… from what I could put together… the sixth was also raised, but for some reason he would not work for Naraku."

"And the seventh?" Ayame asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"I don't think he was resurrected, for whatever reason." Souten shrugged.

"There wasn't enough of his flesh left. He was barely human." The male nurse sighed, from a corner of the room. I had almost forgotten he was there, and so had everyone else, judging by the way they jumped. "Gin was left as almost a human tank, I suppose you'd call it, after an unfortunate accident."

"How do you know?"

"My name is Suikotsu. I was the sixth member of the gang. We called ourselves the Shinchintai."

"What'd I miss?" Kagura asked, as she walked into the room, closely followed by Kana.

"Only Naraku's whole plan in a nutshell. Nothing you can't forget." I heard Shippo muttered. 

"Where were you?" I asked, blatantly ignoring Shippo's comment, which was just soft enough for Kagura, even with her demon hearing, to miss.

"Just a bit of a delay, that's all." Kagura sighed. The door opened behind her and Kohaku walked up, unstrapping his facemask.

"I think the hospital staff is starting to get angry." Kohaku sighed as he found an empty space and slumped against the wall.

"I would imagine so. Did you do your job?" I asked.

"Yes. It was definitely him, but he wasn't much of a fighter. However, he had this in his neck." Kohaku sighed as he held tossed another piece of pink glass at me.

"Not another one." I sighed, frowning slightly.

"Another what?" Souten asked and I showed her the piece of glass Kohaku had just given me. "OH! Shikon shards. They're what resurrected the warriors. If you don't remove them, the warrior won't die."

"Are you serious?!" Kagura gasped, before snapping her fingers in annoyance. "Dammit! And I just left him there, too."

"Whatever, Kagura. I'm sure you'll get another shot." Kohaku sighed, with a shrug. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye, and decided that Kohaku was indeed thankful that Kagura had not killed the man.

'Please. Pacifists.' I though while mentally rolling my eyes.

"Did I miss anything?" Kohaku asked, after a minute of silence.

"You can see who is here with completed missions and that we now have an informant." I replied, before waving Jaken into the room. My servant handed me the large duffel bag and bowed before quickly shuffling out. "Oh. Sango and Miroku are also here."

"Really? I suppose it would be best for me to leave then." Kohaku replied, and as quickly as he had arrived, he was gone.

"I'd better go too." Ayame nodded. "I'll need to gather the clans."

"Why?" Kouga asked, but no one bothered to answer him. We all knew that Ayame would take him with her and that she would explain the situation to him, over and over again, each time he forgot.

I nodded to show that I agreed with Ayame and they quickly left saying that they would take Hakkaku and Ginta with them. I sighed as the room fell into silence once again. Kagura and Kana took the seats Ayame and Kouga had vacated; Kana let out a soft sigh and moved so that she could rest her head on Kagura's shoulder. Kagura wrapped her arm around Kana's shoulder and, after looking around to make sure no one was looking, began to soothingly stroke her sister's hair. The nurse, Suikotsu, eventually sat down on the floor, since I growled loudly every time he moved to leave. Souten and Shippo seemed to be uncomfortable with the silence and, as they were both of a fidgety nature, both eventually left to explore the hospital, promising to stay within hearing range.

I moved my hand so that I was holding Rin's hand and frowned, silently praying that Rin would be okay. I knew that I would try to bring her back, but I wasn't sure if Tensaiga would work. I knew that Tensaiga worked on healing wounds, but I also knew that Tensaiga could not heal old age or someone who had been dead for too long. The problem was that I wasn't sure if Tensaiga would heal poison. If it was embedded in Rin's system and Tensaiga did not remove the poison, she might never recover, and I didn't know what I would do if she died.

I had been replaying the day's events over and over in my mind, carefully analyzing each second and trying to figure out what I should have done differently. I couldn't help but kick myself.

'I should have noticed! Aren't I a demon?! What use am I if I can't even protect my mate-to-be from a pathetic attack like that gas?! I'm a failure!' I mentally berated myself. 'Why didn't I look more closely at the package? Wasn't there a smell? Why didn't I get Rin out faster? Why didn't I…'

"Oi!" Inuyasha shouted as he came into the room, followed by his doctor, Dr. Higurashi. Giving Rin a visual once over, Inuyasha looked over at me and frowned. "What happened to her?"

"There was… bit of a difficulty and Rin was hurt." I shrugged coldly, feeling an anger build in my mind.

'How dare he? How dare he?! That half-breed! IT'S HIS FAULT, THAT BASTARD! This never would have happened if he had never been born! IT SHOULD BE HIM IN THIS HOSPITAL BED, NOT RIN! Rin was never involved! Why should she be hurt and he be walking around Scot-free?! It makes me sick!' I mentally raged, my anger at my brother growing more and more rational. In fact it took an indescribable amount of effort not to change into my demon form and eat Inuyasha for dinner. I was having a hard time controlling my emotions and I was more than a little surprised at myself, since I usually managed to control my feelings, thought it was always harder when the emotions were related to Rin.

"So what's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked, looking closely at Rin's form.

"The attack was led by a Hanyou, Naraku, who has tricked the factions into following him. The attack was a direct result of my opposing him." I explained, fighting the urge to crushed Inuyasha's head. I know my voice was bitter and I saw Inuyasha stiffen.

'THAT'S RIGHT! IT'S YOUR FAULT! YOUR FAULT!'

"Oh." Inuyasha frowned. "So… I… I guess…"

"You guess what?" I snapped coldly.

"I guess… you'll be dropping this fight then. I mean… as I'm such a danger to you and Rin." Inuyasha sighed. "Oh well, it wasn't like you were going to fight this war anyway. I mean…"

"Inuyasha." I interrupted. "Shut the hell up. You have no idea what you're talking about. I may be irrationally angry with you, and I might be illogically blaming this entire situation on you, but I am only more determined to fight this war. Now close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

I turned away from Inuyasha's stunned face and looked out the window.

"If Naraku thinks he's going to intimidate me, he's got another thing coming; I will not be daunted. For hurting Rin, he deserves death, and I will make sure he receives it." I continued. "I _will_ see him die."


	25. Enduring

Chapter 25: Enduring

"Excuse me, sir?" A young candy-stripper asked, as she knocked on the door to Rin's room. I looked up and quickly glanced at my watch.

'Eight in the morning? Am I still at the hospital? How did I manage to fall asleep? Wouldn't the hospital throw me out?' I wondered, as I looked around the room. 

Souten and Shippo were both blissfully asleep; Souten had managed to curl up in a chair, while Shippo was sprawled on the floor. The male-nurse, Suikotsu, was still sitting in the corner but he also seemed to be asleep Kagura and Kana were still in their seats, however Kana had moved to sit on Kagura's lap so that Dr. Higurashi could sit. I couldn't locate Inuyasha, but his scent was still fresh, so I didn't think he could have gone too far. I looked down, found that I had managed to curl up next to Rin, and quickly set about disengaging myself without ripping any of the IV's out of Rin's arms.

"Yes?" I finally asked, once I had managed to sit up

"There's a message for you." The girl replied, extending a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you." I nodded and the girl quickly left. Not opening the letter, I tried to figure out why I was still in the hospital and where the rest of my crude 'army' was.

'Okay. I remember the hospital allowing _me_ to stay the night here, but what about the others? Perhaps the staff forgot? We were pretty quite after Kouga and Ayame went to assemble the clans. Well, it doesn't matter. Most of us spent the night, and that's just the way it is.

'As for the others... let me think. Ayame and Kouga went with Ginta and Hakkaku to assemble the wolf clans. They probably stayed over the night, since the wolves are pack animals and visits, even ones about war, usually take up one or two days. Souten, Shippo, Dr. Higurashi, Inuyasha, Kagura and Kana are all here with me. Miroku and Sango went off to get that leg of Sango's treated; he probably stayed with her. Kohaku split once he heard Sango was here, but I'm sure he's around. Most likely to be on the roof, or the surrounding forest.' I decided, after a couple seconds of thought. I was glad my 'allies' tended to group together. It was so much easier to track them.

Finally, opening the letter, I frowned at the familiar scent that it gave off, but I read it anyway.

'To: Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands

From: Naraku, leader of the purist factions

I am willing to meet with you over our 'disagreement'. Bring as many companions as you wish and meet me at the meeting place on Kanashimi mountain at Eight forty-five this morning.'

I sighed, as I folded the note, before glancing back at my watch. Eight-o-four. I could make it in time, even if I gathered everyone. Standing up, I walked over to Kagura and nudged her.

"Huh?" Kagura muttered, as she looked up at me, and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Just after eight. I got a message. Naraku wants to meet with me on Kanashimi Mountain at a quarter-till-nine."

"So? Go on then."

"I want the rest of you to come with me." I sighed. "Get up and get Kana up too. When you're awake enough to walk, go find my idiot brother and Kohaku. When you're finished call Ayame and tell her to come back, we'll need her and Kouga. Hurry up; I'll wake the others and get Miroku. He'll be useful at a meeting like this."

"Do you think anything will be resolved?" Kagura asked, as she gently woke Kana.

"Nothing will be resolved until one side is dead."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I'm sure I'll be just fine by myself. It's not like I'll be alone, you know. Plenty of others will be there to help me, if I need it, and you really should be resting anyway."

"Put a sock in it, Miroku." Sango snarled as she limped down the hall. "I can still walk without crutches, so I'm still your bodyguard."

"I _know_ Sesshomaru doesn't expect you to work with a fractured leg bone. Damn it, Sango, you need to rest!"

"Oh, stow it, Miroku. I'm not stopping till I'm dead!"

"Sango, do you _want_ to die?! Because if walking on that leg doesn't do it, I'm going to have to kill you as revenge for all this stress you're giving me." I sighed, as Sango attempted the stairs.

"If I call in sick, Sesshomaru's going to sack me."

"Sango, you already have a job."

"But he pays me better. Look, if I don't work for Sesshomaru an entire year, he won't tell me about Kohaku."

"He knows what happened to Kohaku?"

"I guess so." Sango replied as I slipped my arm under her shoulder and helped her down the last few stairs. "I'd really like to know something definite. I've been living for two years assuming, but not knowing for certain, if he was really gone."

"Sango?" Kagome asked as she walked down the hall. "You shouldn't be walking around on that leg."

"I need to go with you guys."

"But, Sango…" Kagome began, and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother, she won't listen." I explained as I finally gave into the inevitable. Holding out my hand, I tried to offer Sango support, but she tossed her hair over her shoulder and returned to her earlier way of ignoring my help. I frowned as I watched her slowly limp on ahead to Rin's hospital room. When Kagome and I followed and entered Rin's hospital room, I was surprised at how many demons and humans were all ready present.

Sesshomaru was sitting on Rin's bed, cleaning a large, modern-looking silver handgun. Another silver pistol, which was more of a dull silver color and a far older make (it looked like it had been taken out of an old western movie), was sitting in his lap, perhaps all ready cleaned. 

In the corner closest to the window, a young, albino demon was sitting on the lap of an older wind demon. At least, I think the older woman was a wind demon. Well, anyway, they appeared to share some sort of close relationship, because the older demon had an arm wrapped around the younger demon's waist.

Inuyasha had vacated his seat for Sango, and walked over to stand with Kagome, so I was forced to stand next to a pair of younger demons. I recognized Shippo from the institute but his female friend was a new face, though she and Shippo seemed to be close. The male nurse who had originally examined Sango's leg was standing in the corner of the room. I thought it was strange because though he obviously belonged to the group, he still acted like he didn't exactly belong.

"Are we all here and armed?" Sesshomaru asked, as I had finished doing my mental scan of the room. There was a murmur of agreement from everyone present except for me and Kagome, so he didn't look up as he took off his jacket. He pulled on two shoulder holsters and put his two guns away, before picking up a couple of extra bullets and a clip and putting them in his pocket. I frowned and mentally wondered why the bullets were silver tipped. Sesshomaru finally pulled his jacket on over the holsters and looking up. "What are _you_ doing here, Sango?"

"I'm Miroku's bodyguard. Until I'm released and paid in full, I'll be doing my job."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru nodded, though it seemed as if his mind were already thinking about something else. "Where are Ayame and Kouga? I do remember requesting their presence."

"Ayame said she was already on the other side of Kanashimi Mountain. She promised to meet us at the base of the mountain with Kouga and a few other leaders of the wolf clans." The older wind demon replied, as she stood and helped the younger wind demon stand as well.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said after a moment of thought. "We'd best be going then."

We all stood and waited for Sesshomaru to go, but he just straightened his jacket and picked up a large duffel bag. He reached into the bag and after a minute pulled out a large stuffed doll. It was wearing a tiny black coat and had long silver hair and green eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a symbol." Sesshomaru replied as he dropped the bag and kicked it under Rin's bed. "I always leave my Sephiroth plushy with Rin as symbol that I'll return."

"It's a bit of cotton." Inuyasha shrugged.

"It's a symbol, stupid. Well, you never were very 'romantic', were you?"

"I heard that. What's with you and this Sephiroth person anyway? Isn't he just a computer game character?"

"I happen to feel that Sephiroth and I have a lot in common. We both have silver hair, surprisingly high intelligence levels and…"

"Bloated egos." Inuyasha finished.

"Strangely similar yet inferior clones." Sesshomaru growled before he bent over slightly so he could squeezed Rin's hand. He seemed to mumble something in Rin's ear, (I couldn't make it out, since I was standing too far away), before he straightened up and walked out of the room.


	26. Hushed

AN: WARNING! Serious gore and death. No picnics and flowers.

Chapter 26: Hushed

I walked outside where a Jaken was waiting for me. I noticed Jaken look around me and gulp.

"So many, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked nervously. "I am not sure they can all fit."

"We'll be fine." I replied and Jaken nodded quickly.

"Yes, yes."

"Hurry up. At this rate, I'll be late for my meeting."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken quickly agreed before scurrying off towards the limo. I followed him and quickly beckoned for the others to follow, without looking back. I quickly squeezed my eyes closed, and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes again and pulled my face into the stiff, emotionless expression I always used. I knew that with my mask on, I could think and feel whatever I wanted, or didn't want, as the case might be.

I fought the urge to look back at the hospital, knowing that if I did, I would never be able to leave. Every demon instinct in my body screamed at me to turn around and return to Rin, my mate, while my mind calmly told me that I could do nothing for Rin by sitting with her. Shaking my head, I bit the inside of my lip hard enough to draw blood.

'By all the blood in my body, I will return. By the pain of my wound, I will return. By all my love for Rin, I will return. By my family's line, I _will_ return.' I told myself, chanting the old demon oath my father had taught me, hoping it would calm my instincts.

"Lord?" Jaken asked as I approached the car. "Are you injured? I smell blood."

"It's none of your business." I snapped before opening the back door of the limo and ushering the others inside. When we were all seated, I nodded to Jaken and we were quickly on our way.

"Lord, I can sense someone. They're following us." Jaken called back after a moment. "Should I try to lose our tracker?"

"No. Slow down, I wouldn't want our guest to get lost." I replied, not bothering to elaborate. I knew that Kohaku wouldn't want Sango to know he was coming, and I wouldn't want to distract Sango with any new revelation, while she was still a liability to me with her injury. We drove in silence for the rest of the trip; everyone lost in his or her own thoughts, apparently. I briefly glanced around and wondered what the others were thinking, but quickly dismissed the thought. It was worthless to wonder about something I would never know. Besides, did I really care?

Jaken pulled into the parking lot at the base of Kanashimi Mountain. It was mostly used for hikers and other people who planed to spend time on the mountain, but today it was oddly deserted. There were plenty of other cars—so many, in fact, that Jaken was forced to park illegally—there were just no people.

"Holy crap." Inuyasha commented as we all got out of the car. "It's like that twilight zone episode where the guy is running around the deserted town, but it's only in his head."

"Twilight zone? What a dork." Shippo snickered, and Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Now, Inuyasha…" Dr. Higurashi began, but Inuyasha was already ignoring her.

"Say that to my face, you punk kid."

"P-p-punk k-kid?! You over-grown jerk!" Shippo shouted, as he transformed into a large pink balloon and began to gnaw on Inuyasha's head. Punching Shippo in the face, Inuyasha waited till Shippo had turned back into his humanoid form before kicking Shippo in the rear.

"Could you two, at least, _try_ and act like something resembling two mature adults?" I muttered, as I dismissed Jaken, with orders to return to the hospital and watch over Rin, while I was busy.

"Uh, did I miss something?" Ayame asked as she walked over with Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku in tow. "I thought we were against the factions and Naraku, not each other."

"Who's Naraku?" Kouga asked, confused as ever

"Ginta." Ayame sighed and Ginta turned to re-explain the situation to Kouga.

"I'm glad you're on time." I said, as I turned to look at Ayame. "Are any others from your clan coming?"

"No. The leaders agreed to follow Kouga and my judgement."

"That's good." I nodded. "Come along. There's still a half-hour hike to the meeting area."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I hate Sesshomaru. I hate Sesshomaru. I hate Sesshomaru. I ha… oh, crap. I'm too damn tired to hate anyone.' I decided as I desperately tried to remain standing. Fortunately, I wasn't suffering the worst; the wolf-boy's two friends had been holding each other up for the past ten minutes and Sango looking like she was about to be sick.

"Where are we?" Kouga asked for the hundredth time that day, and I was forced to resist the urge to throttle him as his female companion explained to him, yet again, what was happening.

"How… much farther?" Miroku asked as he clung desperately to a tree, while trying to support Sango at the same time.

"We're here, you wimps." Sesshomaru snapped emotionlessly, as we entered a clearing. The clearing was huge and a large area had been covered in cobblestones so that there was a large circle. The circle was enormous, with, probably, a one hundred-foot radius. On the other side of the stone area, was a large group of perhaps a thousand men and women, half humans and half youkai. They were all wearing black robes and carried various weapons, ranging from bows and arrows, to swords, to guns. The faction members noticed our group fairly quickly and the clearing was soon silent.

"Ah, Sesshomaru. You're never at all late, so I was beginning to think you would never come." A tall man smiled coldly, as he walked a few feet from the rest of the group. He was almost Sesshomaru's height, and he had long black hair, which was pulled into a ponytail. His nose seemed to have been broken once, but it had healed well, so it was almost impossible to tell. Oddly enough, the way he presented himself made, for no logical reason, my skin crawl.

"Narkau." Sesshomaru sniffed. "You look that different from our last meeting."

"I know I do. You see, I knew a lovely plastic surgeon; he fixed my nose wonderfully."

"That's good to know. Perhaps I'll break it again." Sesshomaru threatened.

"No need to rush into violence. There's the rest of eternity for death. Oh, and don't worry about privacy. A few of my mikos and priests have set up a barrier by now. Only those who are aware of the existence of demons can enter this area now. All the others will only see a deep, dark pit."

"Ingenious." Sesshomaru replied, his voice strained and curt.

"Isn't it though? Oh, Jakotsu! Bankotsu! Come here, will you?" Naraku beckoned two figures from the crowd. They walked forward and Naraku pointed out the male nurse to them. "Look; Suikotsu is here."

"Hi ya, Sui!" A man in a strange dress grinned as he waved at the male nurse. The man, who had confronted Kagome and me in the parking garage, simply nodded in greeting. Suddenly, it was as if the cross-dresser was staring at me. I blinked and wondered if he had noticed me, but turned around, just in case someone was standing behind me. I looked back and the cross-dresser and, quickly turning, the cross-dresser wrapped his arms around the other man's neck, squealing like a five-year-old girl. "OH! Is _that_ Inuyasha? Oh, Ban, you're so lucky! He's gorgeous! Oh, but so is his brother! But I prefer Inuyasha. You were fortunate, Ban."

'Yep. He noticed me.' I thought, as I tried to stop twitching.

"Hn." The other man—I assumed he was Ban—just shrugged, before wrapping his arm around the cross-dresser's waist. "I like you better, Ja. Hey, Sui, come over here! It's been a while since Ja and I last saw you."

"I… I can't." Sui shrugged. "I can't come to your side. I don't remember too much about it."

"You don't remember?" Ja frowned. "That's funny. I remember everything. Have you forgotten anything, Ban?"

"No. It can't be the spell."

"Perhaps," Naraku interrupted as he snapped his fingers and three captives were dragged forward, "Perhaps, he only needs a reminder."

I looked down at the captives and realized that they were all hanyou. The first was a small, petite girl, who was a half-bat demon, and the second was a lumbering teenaged boy, who smelt like a half-horse demon. The third was the rarest. She was in her twenties and she smelt like there were traces of cat demon and horse demon blood in her lineage. 

Quickly reaching out, Naraku sliced off the heads of the first two captives without a second's warning. The third hanyou shrieked and tried to push herself away from the spurting blood and the scent of death. I glanced over at the others and saw that Kagome had turned away from the sight with her hand covering her mouth, while Miroku and Sango both looked horrified. The wolf demons and the older wind demon looked a little disgusted with Naraku. The younger wind demon backed into her sister and quickly turned away to hide her face from the blood. As the older wind demon bent down to comfort her sister, I saw that the older sister's eyes seemed to burn with a mild hatred, as she clutched the younger wind demon to her chest. Only Sesshomaru remained impassive as he watched Suikotsu.

"Do you remember?" Ja asked, as he walked forward to the two dead bodies and knelt next to the girl's torso. He smeared his fingers in the blood that was still spraying from the decapitated Hankyu's body and smirked at Suikotsu. Putting his fingers to his lips, Ja slowly licked his fingers clean, before standing up. "You used to love the taste."

"I… I never…" Suikotsu began, as the blood rushed from his own face.

"Another reminder perhaps?" Naraku asked, as he sliced off the head of the third captive. I placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder and tried to comfort her as she clutched her ears and shook her head. I bit my lip, feeling guilty for bringing her along. Logically, there was no reason for her to be there, but I had felt compelled to bring her anyway, oddly enough.

I could smell Miroku's repressed vomiting and I could even hear one of the wolves gagging.

"Is… that what I did?"

"All the time." Ban nodded. "You loved it, Sui. It was what you lived for."

"I lived for this? I needed that carnage?" I heard Suikotsu whisper, as his hand inched towards his throated. "I was… _that_ sort of monster?"

"We all were." Ja agreed.

"I was sick." Suikotsu snapped, as he clawed at his throat and began to pull out a small sliver of glass.

"_Sui_!" Ja screamed, as he lunged at the nurse. "_No_!"

I watched as Ja reached forward and his hand meet only bones. There was a split-second of silence as the rest of Suikotsu's flesh disintegrated and the bones collapsed into a pile, with a piece of glass inches from it. Falling to his knees, Ja ran his fingers over the bones.

"Sui?" He whispered. Ban walked forward, silently processing the information. Looking up at his 'friend', Ja drew in a ragged breath and bit his lip. "He's dead. Why did he do it?"

"He must have thought we were monsters." Ban shrugged as he knelt next to Ja and began to pick up his friend's bones. "He must have seen past our disguise."


	27. Revelation

Chapter 27: Revelation

"How pathetic."  Naraku snapped, causing Ja and Ban to slowly back away, holding Suikotsu's bones in their arms.  "But then, Suikotsu doesn't appear to be the only one to sell out, is he, Souten?"

I shot a glance over at Souten, who was staring defiantly back at Naraku.

'Yeah, Souten!'  I silently cheered as I smiled at her.

"I'm not going to listen to your lies anymore, Naraku.  I'm through with revenge and your lies!"  Souten declared.

"Oh, really?  You're just going to allow your brother's murderer to live?  Then again, who'd want to avenge a pair of murders!"  Naraku snickered, looking straight at me.  I clenched my jaw as my eyes widened in a sudden panic.

'He's going to tell.  He's going to tell Souten everything, and I can't stop him!'  I realized with a sudden horror that clenched at my stomach and refused to release it.

"LIAR!  My brothers never hurt anyone!" Souten cried out, defiantly rebutting Naraku's claim.

"Is it?  Really?  Can you know that for a fact?"

"I _know_ my brother's were not murderers!  I can feel it."

"Why don't you ask Shippo?  He _saw_ your brothers kill his parents.  And then, do you know what he did?  He returned the favor by killing your siblings!"

_'…I killed the men who killed my parents…'_ I remembered suddenly, the memory flying through my mind like a flashing neon billboard.  I snuck a glance at Souten and, evidently, she was remembering my exact words. 

"Liar."  Souten whispered, though her voice held less conviction than her earlier condemnation of Naraku.  There was a distinct waver to her voice and she turned to look at me.  Looking away, I knew that I couldn't meet her eye.  Violently turning her head so that she could look up at Sesshomaru, Souten nervously bit her lip.  "He's lying, isn't he?  Shippo didn't kill my family… did he?"

"Don't ask questions," Sesshomaru commanded softly.  "You might just get answers."

"So… it's true then."  Souten mumbled as she turned to face me.  "You really did kill your parents murderers, didn't you.  Which means, _you_ killed my brothers."

"Souten… I…" I began, but Souten shut me up with a slap across the face.

"You _bastard_!  Is _that_ why you told me that story about revenge being unfulfilling?  So that I wouldn't kill _you_ when I found out?!"  Souten spat, her voice and words oozing the betrayal that flared in her eyes.  "Were you just playing me?  Using me to gain information?  Did you think it was _FUNNY_?!"

"I never wanted…" I began to protest, but Souten didn't listen to the rest of my sentence.

"You never wanted.  You never wanted what?  For me to find out?  For me to learn about how you murdered my brothers?  The only reason I'm not killing you on the spot is that my brothers were just as wrong as you."  Souten snapped, her eyes still filled with icy fury.  "Oh, get the hell out of my sight."

I watched as Souten roughly shoved past people and left the meeting circle.  There was the crinkle of electricity as Souten stalked through the woods, her anger manifesting in tiny sparks and jolts of electricity.

"I never wanted to _hurt_ you."  I finally whispered, before running after her. 

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

"Aww."  Naraku smirked with a false pout.  "What a pity."

"You really are sick, aren't you."  Inuyasha laughed shortly.  "You just love to destroy people's spirits."

"Well, we've all got to get our jollies some how."  Naraku laughed.  "What's so wrong with that?"

"'What's so wrong with that?'!  You killed three innocent people…"

"Hanyous."

"_Innocent people_." Inuyasha's insisted.  "You killed three of them just to remind a guy of something he'd purposefully forgotten, and then you tell some poor girl that not only were her dead brothers a pair of assholes, but her friend murdered them."

"So what?  I like to think that I'm just a child.  I take a stick and poke the anthill.  Have you ever seen ants scurry around after you're done that?"

"No."

"Really?  Pity."  Naraku frowned.  "Well, anyway.  It's like that.  I tell people what they don't want to hear.  I poke and prod their safe world and I get to watch them scurry around to repair it."

"That's…" Dr. Higurashi began.

"Sick?  Maybe.  Well…"  Naraku sighed after a seconds thought.  "Let's see how you like this."

I frowned slightly, unsure what he meant, when the ground began to shake.  I looked around and noticed that the meeting area was the only part that was shaking, but I couldn't tell what was causing the miniature quake.  The Purists seemed to be prepared for this event, because with a few shouts and yells, they all got onto their hands and knees to steady themselves.

After a few seconds of violent quaking, I saw that the ground was actually rising.  The entire circular area was lifting out of the ground.  I turned to make sure that the others were okay, and saw that Kana, Kouga, Miroku and Inuyasha were standing almost on the edge.  Shouting for help, the three men tried to maintain their balance so they would not fall over the edge.  The only one who was silent was Kana, who was still as calm as an ice cube,

There was a flurry of rushed movements and shouts as a particularly violent jerk threw everyone to their hands and knees.  I tried to stand as I heard a couple shrieks and turned in time to see Kana falling over the edge, while Kagura reached out to grab her sister.

Grabbing Inuyasha's arm to steady him, Dr. Higurashi and Inuyasha toppled over so that the doctor was flat on her back with Inuyasha straddling her waist.  Blushing madly, the two quickly separated, but the pair still held hands in order to maintain their balance, as they stood.

At the same moment, Sango had taken a hurried step forward to help Miroku, and Sango grabbed Miroku's arm.  Swinging Miroku around so that he was standing on firmer ground, Sango began to topple over herself, until Miroku jerked on her arm.  Sango fell heavily on her fractured leg, and I could see the color draining from her face instantaneously.  She let out a low moan and slumped against Miroku, unconscious.  Trying to stay upright while the platform continued to shake, Miroku rolled Sango's unconscious form onto her back and tried to keep her steady.

When the ground had finally stopped shaking, I stood up and dusted my pants off, before glaring at Naraku.

"Is everyone here?"  I asked, not taking my eyes off the bastard's face.  I noticed that the purists were standing up and dusting themselves off as well, but I didn't really care.  A small part of my mind did acknowledge the absence of a few of their number though.  Apparently, my group had not been the only ones to have trouble keeping on their feet.

"Ginta tried to catch Kouga and they both went over."  Ayame reported.  "I… I should go.  They might be hurt."

"Can you get down?"  I asked.

"It's not so far a fall for a youkai, if they're fully grow."  Ayame muttered.  I couldn't see her, but she seemed to be assessing the fall.

"Go ahead."  I dismissed her.  "Return if you can.  If you can't, it's no trouble.  We won't need you."

"Right."  Ayame agreed before I heard her leap over the edge with Hakkaku close on her tail.

"Anyone else missing?"  I asked, quickly glancing around, before looking back at Naraku.

"Kana."  Kagura whispered, leaning over the edge.  "Kana fell."


	28. Despair

AN:  Warning!  This chapter is not pleasant… at all.  There's crude, often unnecessary, language.  There's violence, drug references, and even more language.  This fic is rated R for a reason.  (Reason: The rating won't go any higher.  J/K… or am I?)

AN2:  Warning!  Naraku is a bastard.

Chapter 28: Despair

"Kana?  Where are you?  Can you hear me?"  I called, leaning further over the edge.  I could see all the way to the ground and I forced myself to swallow.  

The platform that Naraku had formed by raising the rock of the earth out of the ground, was not a smooth, straight drop.  It was jagged, with many out cropping and small cliffs.  Surrounding the base, sharp, jagged rocks pointed towards the sky, ready to slice anything that fell on them.

The drop was seven stories, or there a bouts, and, at the bottom of my heart, I knew that Kana's frail body would never have withstood the fall and subsequent landing.  I imagined her tiny, limp, child-like body rolling and tumbling to her certain death on the rocks below.    
  


"Kana?  Can you hear me?!  _KANA_!"  I screamed, begging someone to answer.

"Kagura."  I heard Sesshomaru begin, but I didn't want to hear him finish.  Hurriedly whipping the tears from my eyes, I looked up at the others.

"Did anyone see where she fell?"  I asked and everyone, even Sesshomaru shook their head.

I looked back out over the forest below, and gave one last desperate shout.

"_KANA_!"  I screamed in agony, trying not to remember.  I kept seeing Kana tipping over the edge and plummeting to the ground.  She hadn't even screamed as she had fallen.  I had _tried _to grab her; I had _tried_ to save her the way Kohaku's sister and the woman doctor had done to their friends.  But I hadn't been able to.  I hadn't managed to grab her in time.  I had failed.

I looked at the earth beneath my clenched hand and bit my lip roughly.  I could see the tears welling up in my eyes and a tear dropped onto the dry earth of the platform to make a small dark area.  I sniffed and another tear fell and then another.

"Aww."  I could hear Naraku taunting me.  "Did my poor _whore_ lose something?  Was it important, Kagura?  Are you upset?"

"Shut up."  I whispered.

"What was that?  Speak up."

"I said…  _SHUT UP_!"  I screamed as I stumbled quickly to my feet and walked towards him.  "You bastard.  You _killed_ her.  You killed my sister, you fucking son of a bitch!"

I knew I was quickly becoming irrational, but I couldn't stop the anger that was rising in me.  My tears were blurring my vision and my breathing was becoming erratic and ragged.

"I'm going to kill you.  I'm going to paint Kana's grave site with your blood!" I swore, meaning every word.

"Poor whore.  You're in pain."  Naraku snickered, not at all worried about my death threats.  "You know I can give you something for that pain.  It's easy to fix the pain that's eating away at your heart.  All you need to say is a word… and this little bag of 'stuff' is all yours."

I immediately felt my breath hitch in my throat.  Stuff; Naraku had cocaine.

"That's right, Kagura.  One sniff and it's all gone.  Every single pain can disappear."  Naraku smiled, and I whipped away my tears to look at him.  Sure enough, dangling between his thumb and forefinger, was a small, clear, plastic bag filled with beautiful white powder.

"Kagura."  I heard Sesshomaru's voice from behind me.  "Leave now and grieve for your sister alone."

"Come to me, whore."  Naraku offered.  "One sniff… and the tabs on me."

I looked from his face to the plastic bag and back at his face.  Wanting to cry out in pain, I winced, for I knew I could feel my soul ripping in two.  One half wanted to rip out Naraku's tongue and feed it to a dog, before I killed him slowly.  I wanted him to die for killing Kana.  I wanted him to know the pain I felt inside, and I wanted to be the one to cause it.

But the other half of my heart… desperately wanted the peace and joy that I knew the white powder could give me.  I wanted to fly away from everything that surrounded me.  I wanted to sit with Kana again and I wanted to remember the old times.  The days before my addiction and my hell.  Those days—the ones still fixed firmly in my memory—were my haven.  How I wanted to return to them and I knew that the powder could take me there.

And I knew it was wrong.  I knew he had killed Kana.  I knew it was dangerous, but the powder called to me.  I could almost smell it in the air.  It beckoned and called to me and I took a step forward.

"That's it.  Come to me.  It's all right."  Naraku smiled.  I nodded and, keeping my eyes fixed on the packet in his hands, I took a step forward.  

"Kagura; take one more step and you'll regret it."  Sesshomaru warned, but I couldn't stop.  The need and desire for the pleasure and bliss was too strong.  It overwhelmed everything.  Even my love for Kana.  I wanted to stop, but I could feel my legs moving  Suddenly, there was a sharp pain from behind as something smashed into my head.  I stiffened and my muscles became limp.

'Someone must have hit a pressure point.'  I mused as I felt my knees bend.  My head tipped my body backwards, and I could feel a single strong hand steady me.  The hand slowly eased me onto my back so that I was gazing up at the sky and could see nothing but the large expanses of cloud with their pre-storm gray tints.

"I warned you, Kagura."  I heard Sesshomaru sniff disdainfully.  "Now, go to sleep.  Sleep off the pain."

I tried to form words, but my mouth and tongue would not work.

"Sleep, Kagura!"  Sesshomaru commanded harshly, and, as I watched, two fingers pressed down on my eyelids, forcing my eyes to close.

'Sleep he says.'  I laughed to myself.  'How can I?'

Of course, as I though of what an impossibility actually falling sleep was, I felt my mind slip backwards into nothing.


	29. Hopeful Gloom

AN: Okay, the Spellchecker officially hates me.  I can't help it that Souten is having trouble talking.  Yes, the stuttering is important.  When you're having a mild panic attack and you're having trouble breathing, you can't talk straight.  I'd know.  I've had a few panic attacks myself  (a curse upon all math class everywhere!)  Souten's panic attack is based off mine, except that I've made hers milder.  Most of my attacks are so bad, I'll crying for over thirty-minutes.  That means when you talk no one, except you, can understand the words that are coming out of your mouth.  However, it's important that Shippo understand Souten, so it's just a mild attack.  Besides, she's had time to calm down a bit.

Also, Souten, because of oxygen deficiency, will have trouble functioning  Please, bear with her.

Chapter 29: Hopeful Gloom 

I glanced around, and quickly sniffed the air to find Souten's scent trail.  Her natural scent was now tainted with fear and confusion.  There was also the lingering aroma of salt that surrounded her trail.  I knew the scents of fear well; I myself had radiated it constantly during my stay at the institute.  I simply couldn't place the smell of salt

'Why does Souten smell like salt?'  I wondered.  There was something familiar about the scent, however.  I felt like I should know it as well as I knew the scent of fear.

"She's crying."  I decided after a minute of thought.  "That's the smell of salt."

I wondered why it had taken me so long to remember it, but I knew that I hadn't smelt the scent of tears since I had last cried.  

'When was that?'  I thought to myself, as I began to follow Souten's scent.  'Oh.  Right.  When I killed my parent's murderers.  No.  When I killed Souten's brothers.'

I stopped short as I heard a chorus of screams and yells coming from the meeting area.  I looked back but didn't see anything.  I frowned in confusion and looked up at the pre-storm sky.  After a few minutes of searching my surrounding for the source of the continued yelling, I moved to return, but stopped.  

I was torn between my duty to my lord and my need to find Souten.  Biting my lip, I was about to turn and leave, when I noticed something rising into the sky.  It was a large pillar made of earth and stone.  I strained my eyes and, as I watched, the platform rose into the air and I saw a few bodies fall from to the ground, but they seemed to be controlling their descent.  As I watched, though, another form, a smaller form, fell as well, but I lost sight of it after a couple seconds.

Wrenching my eyes from the pillar, I turned on my heels and followed Souten's trail.  Now, I wouldn't call myself a coward.  It just so happened, that when it came down to a battle or correcting a mistake I had made, I knew where I was.  Besides, Lord Sesshomaru hadn't tried to stop me.  He could have.

I continued down the scent trace.  I almost lost the trail a few times, but I wasn't too worried; I knew that I would be able to find her soon.  Even though she was a demon like me, her emotional status would slow her down to almost a humans pace.  I finally reached a clearing and saw Souten was sitting next to a tree, holding her nose in an effort to stop crying.  I saw that she was still breathing heavily and rapidly, most likely a result of her tears.  I checked her for injuries, and saw that her back was raw, but it was probably a result of the back of her shirt had been pulled up, as if she had been leaning against the tree and slid down it.

"Souten?"  I whispered, cautiously taking a step forward.

"W-wha-what d'y-ya want?"  Souten asked, as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"I just wanted to tell you what happened."

"O-oh, I k-know wh-what happen-ned."  Souten stuttered, as her eyes flooded with tears and her breathing grew ragged again.

"I'm not proud that I killed your brothers."  I began, and Souten gave a short laugh, as she brushed away her tears.

"A-and would-d you t-tell me if you w-were?"  Souten asked, new tears welling up in her eyes.

"Probably not."  I agreed, as I took a step closer.  Pushing against the tree, Souten tried to get to her feet, but her hand slipped as her knees gave out under her body.

"Look, they killed my parents.  They were going to kill me, so I killed them.  I didn't want to.  I didn't enjoy killing them.  I have nightmares about it sometimes."

"I-I'll bet."  Souten spat, before breaking down into sobs.  "G-god, Shi-shippo!  I tr-trusted you.  Weren't w-we… were-n't we friend-ds?"

"We were.  We still are.  Would an enemy give you this?"  I asked, as I pulled my gun out of my belt and took a step closer so I could hand it to her.

"W-what?"  Souten asked, the surprise slowing her tears.

"I just figured that you'd hate me right about now.  You can shot me… if you want."  I sighed, stepping away a couple paces.  I turned around and waited for the pain of a bullet speeding through my heart.  I wasn't sure how good a shot Souten was, and in her present state, I could easily imagine her missing my head and ripping open on of my lungs by accident.  I wait for a minute, but nothing happened.  There was only silence.  I could hear Souten's labored breathing, but she seemed to have stopped crying.  Of course, I didn't hear any sounds from the gun either.  I frowned, and turned around to see that Souten was just staring at the gun I had given her.

"Well?  Aren't you going to shot me?!"

"Why are you doing this?  Who would honestly give someone a free shot?"  She asked, rubbing her red, blood-shot eyes.  Her face was an unnatural blotchy color and her eyes were puffy.  I briefly wondered if I looked like that when I was upset.  "I just don't understand."

"I… I understand… what you want."  I replied, picking my words carefully.  "And I want to help you.  I want to be your friend."

"Shit."  Souten whispered, as she looked down at her lap.  "Just shit, Shippo."

"What?"  I asked, as I frowned.  "What do you mean?"

I was about to repeat my question, when Souten began to giggle.  Suddenly, she threw back her head and laughed until she was clutching her sides in pain.

"What a pair of friends we would be."  Souten laughed, wiping her eyes.  I smiled back and finally, Souten stopped laughing.  

"Shippo, do you think we'll ever catch a break?"  Souten asked, as she placed her hand on the tree and began to struggle to stand.  She looked like she was having a little trouble, and I figured she must still be weak from her crying fit.  Smiling slightly, I extended my hand.  She looked at my hand and then at me, as if unsure what to do.

"It's honest.  I don't want anything in return."  I told her.  Nodding, Souten took my hand, and I slipped my arm around her waist, while I slung her arm over my shoulder.  We started walking towards the base of the mountain.  I figured I could borrow someone's cell phone when we reached the parking lot.  Of course, I didn't have any money on me, so I really, _really_, _REALLY_ hopped that the cab driver was willing to wait… or take an IOU.

"Where are we going?"  Souten asked.

"We can't go back to the meeting area; it's just a dot in the sky.  We'd never be able to jump or climb it."  I explained and Souten nodded.  We walked through the forest, not speaking, but the silence was comforting.

"Shippo?"  Souten asked, when we reached the parking area.

"Hum?"

"You never answered my question."  Souten sighed.

"Which one?"

"I believed I phrased it 'Do you think we'll ever catch a break?'"

"No."  I replied, being truly honest.  "Nothing can change our situation.  Not a single think I say will erase my murder of your brothers.  Not a think we do will ever eliminate the death of our families from our pasts.  But, I think, we can always make the best of it."

"Really?  You really think that?"  Souten smiled and I nodded.  "Then I think we're going to be great friends"


	30. Dependence

Chapter 30: Dependence

"So, it's all set then?"  Sesshomaru asked Naraku.  "Two fighters, one from each side.  No one may fully enter the designated fighting circle without his or her side forfeiting the victory.  The same goes for the two fighters.  They may not leave fully leave the circle before the match is over, so they will forfeit.  Everything else goes; a fight to the death."

"And what shall the victory prize be?"

"The winner decides the terms of the treaty and the losing side can do nothing.  They must follow the terms."

"No matter what?"  Naraku asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"No matter what."  Sesshomaru nodded.

'Oh, man.  They're both insane.  Hundreds of people's lives, even my life, rest on that treaty, and they're going to decide the outcome with a battle?!  What kind of…' 

"Agreed."  Naraku nodded.  "I will fight for the factions."

"Very well."  Sesshomaru nodded, stepping away.  "Inuyasha, go ahead.  You're fighting."

"What?!  But you said _you_ would kill him!"  I protested.

"I _said_ that I would watch him die.  Don't put words in my mouth."

"Why do I have to fight him?"

"It's obvious.  You have Tetsusaiga.  Besides, if you lose, you're dead either way."  Sesshomaru replied, not meeting my eye.  I glared at him, but his cold, calculating face did not waver.

"Why, you son of a fuckin'…"

"He has a point."  Kagome sighed, placing her hand on my arm.  "I know you weren't expecting to fight and I know this battle is really important.  Lots of people are depending on the outcome.  I know it' s a lot to ask, for you to gamble with your life, and I don't know if you've ever fought before in your life, I _know_ you can do this.  Don't ask me how, but I know you're going to win."

"Go ahead, Inuyasha!"  Miroku grinned, punching his fist into the air.  I turned and looked at him.  He was still sitting next to Sango, protecting her and holding her hand.  "Beat the snot out of his damn head!"

"Don't make him do anything he doesn't want to do"  Naraku laughed, and I turned to glare at him.  "If the disgusting hanyou is to scared to…"

"I'm not scared, you hypocritical asshole."  I spat, walking forward into the circle.  "I was just talking it over."

"If you say so.  I didn't know that cowardice was called 'talking it over' these days."  Naraku shrugged.  "Well, lets move it along."

"Relax.  You've got the rest of eternity to be dead."  I laughed, as I slowly inched my hand towards Tetsusaiga, which I had slipped into the waistband of my jeans.  I liked the comforting weight it offered, and I was especially glad I had it now.

"So do you."  Naraku smirked, and I leapt high into the air.  Twisting as I fell, I turned to face him and I grasped Tetsusaiga's handle.  I bent my knees to absorb the  impact of my landing, when ten root-like objects sprang out of the ground and wrapped their tentacles around my ankles and waist.  The roots also wrapped around my elbows, and began to pull at them.   

"Stay."  Naraku laughed, as he turned to face me.

"You…" I began, as I struggled against my bindings  I tried to free my gun, but the roots were keeping it trapped, while they pulled at my arms.  Eventually giving in, I let the roots pull my arms up so that my elbows were touching my head.   

"No.  I can't have you using your gun.  I know all about that."  Naraku grinned.

"But how?"  I wondered.

"You think no one else has heard about Tetsusaiga?  It's a legend!  The only one of its kind.  Pity it's wasted on you."

"So why don't you take it?"

"I may be jealous, but I'm not stupid."  Naraku laughed with a condescending smile.  "I know it's the only thing that keeps your demon form locked away."

"What?"

"Oh!  You don't know.  That's why your father gave it to you.  The sword will lock away the youkai part of you.  Didn't Sesshomaru tell you?"

"No.  He didn't."  I frowned, as I looked over at Sesshomaru, who simply shrugged.

"Hum.  Looks like you two have had a conflict of… interest?"  Naraku taunted, and I suddenly realized what he was trying to do.

"You son of a…"

"Of a what?" Naraku asked as he walked forward and punched me in the face.  I felt a small cut in my cheek produce  blood.  I heard Sesshomaru grunt in disgust and I looked up to see his face contorted into a sneer of disappointment.  Just as I was about to yell at Sesshomaru, I noticed that, to my horror, Naraku was leaning forward to lick the blood off my face.  I moved my eyes to watch him and shivered in disgust as  Naraku's tongue slid across my face and lapped up my blood.

"Let me tell you something, boy."  Naraku smirked.  "I haven't got a mother.  Just hundreds of fathers.  Do you want to know something else?  Those roots that are binding you?  They're a part of me.  That happens when you' re a hanyou… of many colors."

"You're only colorful in your choice of victims, you freak"

"Cheap taunts will get you nowhere… fast."

"I like road trips." 

"Cute.  Hey, Sesshomaru.  I think I'm going to like killing your brother."

"Half-brother."  I heard Sesshomaru respond.

'Asshole.  You can't be considered any more related than we really are, can you?'  I mentally snarled, when I noticed Kagome kneeling next to Sango.  Suddenly standing, Kagome flashed me a small smile.

"INUYASHA!"  Kagome shouted, before twisting her body slightly  "CATCH!"

Blinking in surprise, I watched Kagome fling a metal object at the area above my head.

"What the hell?!"  Naraku wondered, as he turned.  In his confusion, Naraku must have loosened my bonds a little, because I managed to relax my arms just enough to catch Sango's gun, which Kagome had thrown at my head.

Switching the gun to my other hand, so that the handle was in my hand, I quickly shot at Naraku.  I was almost positive that it wouldn't kill him, but it would definitely hurt the bastard.

I felt the Naraku release me and I fell to my knees, drawing Tetsusaiga.  I brought it up and prepared to blast out Naraku's brains.  If only I could have decided which one to shoot at.

"Holy shit."  I whispered.  I spun around quickly, trying to figure out how there could be fifteen different Naraku's surrounding me, each one holding its right arm in pain.

"HEY!"  Kagome shouted.  "That's not fair."

"Actually…" Sesshomaru muttered.  "I did say anything goes."

"Then you're screwed in the head!"  Kagome retorted, turning on my brother.  Licking my lips, I fired twice at one of the Naraku's, but the bullets passed through.

"Missed me."  Naraku giggled from behind me and I fell to the ground as Naraku punched me in the spine.  I grunted and turned, firing again.  "My, Inuyasha.  You're not a very good shot, are you?"

"Play fair!"  I insisted, as punched the ground and jumped to my feet.

"Inuyasha!"  I heard Miroku shout, as Naraku hit me in the neck, causing my eyes to water.  Growling, I wiped my eyes, but managed to keep on my feet.  "He's going for your left!"

"What?!"  I shouted, just as a fist connected with the left side of my face.  I fell onto my back, winded for a moment, and looked up to see thirty Naraku' s looking down at me.  Whether the bastard had multiplied again, or whether I was too dizzy to see straight, I couldn't tell.

"The one on your right!"  Miroku shouted.  "Right!"

"Gotcha!"  I snarled faintly, as I reached up with my gun and, in an attempt to save bullets, smashed the handle of Tetsusaiga into Naraku's face.  The Naraku I had hit stumbled back a step and most of the Naraku's surrounding me disappeared.  Flopping onto my back, I rolled onto my side and tried to get my strength back as I watched him.  Naraku placed his fingers against his face and when he removed his hand I could see that he had a giant cut right above his left eye.   

'SCORE!'  I thought foggily.

"Meddling human.  Why don't you stay… _out of my way_!!" Naraku yelled, as he turned to look at Miroku.  There was a sudden burst of dirt and a large root, like the ones that had bound me, snaked out of the ground and headed towards Miroku.

I opened my mouth to call out a warning, but it happened too fast to comprehend.  I saw Sesshomaru reach into his coat to pull out one of his guns while he moved forward,  and I thought I heard Kagome scream.  Miroku was covering his head and bending over Sango's body.

Suddenly, before Sesshomaru could even pull his gun, there was a shot and Naraku's root recoiled as if it had been shocked.

"Leave Genkaku alone."  A boy's voice commanded.  "Stay in the circle."

"Kohaku."  Naraku snarled and I shakily got to my feet.  "I thought I smelled you on the air, but I thought the stench of a traitor must have been coming from Kagura."

"No, you smelt me.  I apologize for being so late, Lord Sesshomaru."  The boy, presumably Kohaku, snapped, as he helped the sister of Kagura climb onto the platform.   Returning his full gaze to Naraku, Kohaku smirked slightly.  "I' m late because I had to save Kana from falling.  Well, Naraku, aren't you going to continue the fight?  It seems your opponent is ready."

'Damn.'  I thought to myself, as Naraku gave Kohaku the finger and returned his attention back to me.  I was still seeing double and I could barely stand.  Raising Tetsusaiga, I fired but the shot was so poor that Naraku didn' t even dodge.

'I'm going to die.'  I realized, as Naraku took a step forward and I raised my gun to fire again.  'I'm honestly and truly going to die.' 


	31. Anguish

AN:  _WARNING_!  _WARNING_!  _WARNING_!  _WARNING_!  _WARNING_!  _WARNING_!  _WARNING_!  This chapter includes _graphic, extreme_ descriptions of blood and other random assortments of gore.  This chapter is by far the worst in this story.  If gore makes you uneasy, just skip this chapter and I'll have a re-cap in the next chapter.  This is warning is for those teenagers out there who are ignoring the rating on this story.  (I know you're out there!  Hell, I'm one of you.)  You have been warned.  Flame me for writing this sort of gore and you're just stupid.

AN2:  I apologize.  I… I'm just sooo sorry.  *Beats self with large rocks and whips*

AN3:  There are several POV changes throughout this chapter.  Each POV starts at the beginning of this chapter.

Chapter 31: Anguish

Stumbling forward, I was about to take aim again, when I saw twenty, maybe thirty, roots rise out of the ground, throwing stones and dirt into the air in their wake.  I watched as the large roots swayed in the air, towering above me.  I was, strangely enough, reminded of the dancing seaweed in aquariums.  Or maybe a snake before it strikes.  I think the snake analogy is more accurate.

I was, more than likely, seeing twice as many roots as there really were, and they probably weren't swaying like I perceived them to be.  However, I was almost positive that the roots were actually descending on me like a flock of vultures or crows.  

I tried to protect my head from the looming roots but the struck at my arms and torso, bruising and slicing my body.  I bit my lip to keep from screaming in pain as the ground tore at my skin.  It seemed that in no time at all the body was flowing down my arms and legs, pooling on the ground  There was the thick taste of blood in my mouth and I could smell its stench as it coated the roots, the ground, my body and my clothes.

I fought the urge to vomit as the roots continued to beat on my body and the smell of blood became more over-powering.  I began to heave and soon stomach acid and food coated the blood stained ground.  I could hear screaming and I thought I could smell someone's tears, but I was half-dead then anyway.

And through all this, _I_ did not scream.

"Inuyasha, you surprise me."  I heard Naraku's voice as the roots pulled back for a minute and I fell to the ground.  

'I am half-blind, half-mangled, and half-dead.  I'm laying in my own blood, sweat and vomit and I can't stand the pain another second.'  I mentally sobbed.  'God, take me now!'

"You are worthless."  Naraku whispered as I finished my silent plea.  I felt two vines pull my bloodied and bruised body off the ground so that I was kneeling in front of Naraku.  I struggled to open one eye, to look at the bastard, but it was no use.  The blood had sealed my eyes closed. "Die."

I heard a swish of air and then a shriek, just before I felt one of the roots rip through my stomach and lungs, ripping out organs and guts.  I tried to gasp or breath, but I couldn't inhale.  My eyes were tearing up, and the pain was eating at me.

'NO!'  I mentally screamed.  'Please, no… no.'

And as I begged for help, I felt the light slip away, allowing me to collapse into death.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

I bit my lip in fear, as Inuyasha stumbled forward.  I appeared to be the only on concerned for Inuyasha's health.  The boy, Kohaku, and Kana, the younger demon, were sitting by Kagura, seemingly unimpressed by any of the proceedings.  Miroku was too interested in Sango to care about Inuyasha.  Sesshomaru was watching the fight placidly as if it were an action or a movie with fake injuries.  Naturally, no one on the faction's side was at all worried.  They were enjoying Naraku's victory.

I gasped as a good number, perhaps ten, of Naraku's roots rose out of the ground and began to descend on Inuyasha, who had fallen to his knees and was covering his head with his arms.  The roots began to flail at his body like a whip.  Inuyasha began to vomit and Naraku began to laugh  The roots would not stop hitting Inuyasha's body even though the ground was covered in blood and Inuyasha's fluids.  My eyes began to water and I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

"STOP!"  I called to Naraku as I started forward, but Sesshomaru placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't.  Enter that circle and he _will_ die for certain."  Sesshomaru told me, as if he were reading a phone book  I struck at his hand and arm, but he did not flinch or acknowledge my pitiful strikes.

"Inuyasha, you surprise me."  I heard Naraku's voice, his silky voice chilling the blood in my veins.  However, the roots stopped slicing Inuyasha's body and I felt a surge of hope.

'Naraku is showing mercy!'  I smiled to myself, my happiness overflowing.  'Inuyasha's going to be okay!'

Naraku whispered something that I could not hear and two vines lifted Inuyasha up so that he was off the ground.  Another root was coming around to position itself behind Inuyasha, ready to impale him.

'No.' I thought, as I understood what was happening.  'NO!  Oh God, no!  Please!'

"Die."  Naraku commanded Inuyasha, and I shrieked, as I dropped to my knees and covered my eyes.  I heard a swish of air and a gurgled shout, while Naraku laughed loudly.  I could hear Inuyasha's attempts to breathe and I fought the urge not to vomit or look.

"No."  I whispered as I heard the half-thump, half-splash of a body hitting the liquid-covered ground.  "NO!"

"Well, I suppose I win."  I heard Naraku sigh, almost in disappointment.  "He is dead, after all."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

I 'tsk'-ed in disgust as the hanyou I called brother stumbled forward.

'How weak.  How pitiful.  What was father thinking when he gave Tetsusaiga to Inuyasha?  I should have been given it!'  I mentally grumbled.  'He's so pathetic.  Why doesn't he just kill Naraku and get it over with?  Honestly, what a show-off.'

I heard Dr. Higurashi gasp and I looked over at the battlefield.  Naraku had released his roots again and they were beginning to beat on Inuyasha.  I fought the urge to cover my nose as the scent on my brother's blood assaulted my nose.  I coughed discreetly as Inuyasha's body began to reject the content of its stomach; the scent of Inuyasha's fluids was so overpowering that my head was beginning to spin.  I looked down at the crying Dr. Higurashi and hoped she wouldn't turn hysterical.

"STOP!" she screamed as she started forward.  Reaching out, I placed a hand on her shoulder in order to stop her.

"Don't.  Enter that circle and he _will_ die for certain." I told her as I watched the fight.  It was obviously going worse than even I had predicted.  It had never once crossed my mind that Inuyasha might get seriously hurt in the battle.

'Naraku has certainly grown stronger.'  I admitted, trying to hid the guilt I felt at my miscalculation.  'If I had only known… Inuyasha's body won't be able to take much more.  It's a miracle he isn't crying out.  Perhaps he is unconscious?'  

"Inuyasha, you surprise me."  I heard Naraku's voice whisper, and I felt the bottom of my stomach disappear.

'He's going to kill Inuyasha.'  I knew.  'My brother is going to die.  And… it's my fault.'

"You are worthless."  Naraku whispered softly and two vines lifted Inuyasha up so that Inuyasha's back was exposed to the root that was being position so that it could impale my brother.  I bit my tongue roughly to keep myself from begging Naraku to stop.

"Die."  Naraku commanded with an indifferent shrug, and I watched in horror as the root ran Inuyasha through the stomach, spraying blood everywhere.  The contents of his stomach began to mingle with his blood as it ran down his legs and feet.  Inuyasha gave a shudder and finally went limp, blood running from his ears and mouth.

I continued to stare at my brother.  It was almost unreal.  I was standing there watching my brother's death, but all I could understand were the other little activities that surrounded me.

I heard Dr. Higurashi scream.  Miroku let out a cry and I could even smell Kohaku and Kana's fear.  The blood from my cut tongue was flooding my mouth, but I just spit it to the ground, not caring whom might be watching.  I could now smell the death rolling off Inuyasha's body as the two vines that were holding him up, released his arms.    

The root that had impaled him lifted him towards the sky and he slumped backwards, his arms, legs and head pointing towards the ground as they hung limply from his body.  The blood from his stomach wound began to run down his chest and the blood from his mouth and ears dripped quietly onto the ground.  The scent of blood, sweat, death, stomach acid and tears was, by now, so intense I though I might be sick myself.  I heard Naraku laugh as he roughly jerked the large root out of my brother's abdomen and dropped him to the ground.

Dr. Higurashi was rocking back and forth, sobbing and Miroku was bending over Sango's body, valiantly fighting tears.  I saw that Kohaku had stood up and was looking out over the forest.  I could almost smell his despair as it rolled off him in waves and I knew that if Naraku won and I signed a treaty, Kohaku would jump to his death.  

'I'll probably join him,' I realized.  'But… Rin.  We can't… we can't… Oh God, no.'

I felt the world began to crumble around me as I looked down at the dead body of my brother.

_I was standing over Rin, who was sitting up in a hospital bed, holding a child.  Rin was damp and red in the face, her body obviously tired.  The baby was only hours old, and he was still red and wrinkled from birth._

_"No.  Please!  Stop, Sesshomaru!"_

_"I can't Rin.  I must."  I told her as I reached for the child.  Gently pulling the child away from her, I watched as she desperately clutched at my arm in an effort to stop me.  Looking away, I ripped off the head of the child and gently lay it on the bed.  I mutely watched the blood spray out of the child's neck and soak into the white hospital bed sheets._

_"How could you, Sesshomaru?"  Rin whispered as she pulled the two halves of the dead child towards her and cradled it against her chest, the blood soaking her hospital robe.  "YOUR OWN SON!  YOU KILLED YOUR OWN SON!  How could you?"_

"Well, I suppose I win.  He is dead, after all."  Naraku smirked, looking straight at me.

"No."  I shook my head.  "He's not dead."

'He can't be.  I won't let him die.'


	32. Chaos

AN: Re-cap of chapter 31- Inuyasha after Naraku beats him brutally and impales him.  People are… very upset.  Sesshomaru is shocked and imagines having to kill his own son.  Sesshomaru decides that he will not allow Inuyasha to die, as well as denying the actual fact of Inuyasha's death.

AN2: There will be a series of prologs after this chapter.  This is not the end… just yet.

Chapter 32: Chaos

"Sesshomaru, I would have thought that, as you are a full demon, you would be able to smell the unmistakable scent of death that is beginning to fill the air.  I can assure you that it is coming from your brother."  Naraku laughed.

"He's not dead."  I insisted, and swallowed slowly.  I could feel the eyes of everyone on me.  The demons knew I was lying, and even the humans were aware of Inuyasha's… 'condition'.

"Then what, _exactly_, is he?"  Naraku asked through gritted teeth.

"He's sleeping."  I replied, trying to stop the shiver of fear that was running through my body.  I had one chance, one shot, to hit a target roughly the size of house cat.  It was all I could bluff my way into getting.  And even then, the rest of the fight was Inuyasha's business.  Swallowing again, I bit my lower lip and drew Tensaiga from one of my shoulder holsters.  I checked to make sure my inheritance was properly loaded, before taking aim at one of the pallbearer that was already climbing over my brother's body.  "Allow me to wake him up."

"NO!"  Dr. Higurashi shouted at me.  "Don't shot him, you bastard!"

I felt her hand push against Tensaiga as I pulled the trigger, and I gasped in surprise as Tensaiga shifted in my hands.

"Oh… Shit."  I whispered, as I silently prayed that I would hit the pallbearer.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

I blinked as I opened my eyes and found a bright light shinning in my eyes.  I groaned and rolled onto my side, swearing I would never touch alcohol… until my hangover cleared up.

"Inuyasha, come on.  Open your eyes."  A woman's voice begged me, and I look up.

"Mother?"  I asked, as I tried to remember who the woman was.

"Yes, dear.  It's me."

"But you're… you're dead."  I protested, as my mother hugged my tightly.  

"So are you."  My mother laughed.  "You're dead too."

"Oh."  I laughed shakily, as I remember my fight with Naraku.  "Oh, that's right.  So I am."

I hugged my mother back and smiled at her.

"Where's father?"

"Oh, he's waiting for us.  Only one person is allowed to come and collect a dead person's soul.  Come on!  We'd better hurry."

"I'm coming."  I grinned as I got to my feet.  I looked over at my mother who was already hurrying on ahead.  "Hey!  Wait up!"

"Come on, Inuyasha!"  My mother laughed.  "Come on!"

"I'm trying."  I told her, as I tried to hurry, even though I felt like a sort of invisible molasses or glue was keeping my feet down.  "I can't run that fast!"

All of a sudden, a sharp pain ripped through my heart and I doubled over in pain.

"AH!"  I screamed, as I clutched my scalp and pulled at my hair.  "It hurts!"

"No."  My mother cried as she ran towards me.  "No!  Leave him with me!  Don't take him!"

I looked up at my mother, loosened one hand from it's death grip and tried to take her hand as she reached for me, but my, unexpectedly, translucent hand passed through her solid one.

"Come back to me, Inuyasha!  Please!"  My mother begged, as she tried to hold my disappearing body.  "No!  No!"

And as I listened to her protests fade into the air, I noticed that another equally unhappy and feminine voice was also shouting.

"How could you?!"  The woman protested.  "How could you desecrate his body like that?  Isn't it enough that he's dead?!"

'Ugh.'  I mentally groaned as I tried to pry my eyes open.    There were many twinges of pain in my chest and head.  My torso was a burning mass of pain and it was almost unbearable but the pain was already fading fast.  I finally pried my left eye open and found that the liquid I was laying in was blood and vomit, my blood and vomit.  Not to mention, my shorts felt a touch wet.  'Damn it, that's embarrassing.'

I tried to find my gun without moving and I finally found it laying a few feet away from my head.  I was almost positive that I could grab it, but I was pretty sure that Naraku, or someone else would notice.  Fortunately, I did have the element of surprise, I assumed, since I had… died?

'OW!  Now my brain hurts.'  I silently moaned, as I felt a few of my brain cells explode.  'Note to self: It's never wise to try to figure out how you came back to life after being dead.  _Never_.  It's not worth the brain cells.'

I began to breathe in slowly, lifting my head the tiniest bit so that my nose was no longer submerged in my own blood.  After a couple seconds, the pain was almost gone, I was breathing through my nose and half my mouth, and my right eye lid was still secured to my check with my own blood.  Lovely adhesive, dried blood.

I heard Sesshomaru let out a long sigh and I tried to look back at him without moving too much of my head.  It didn't work.

"Inuyasha!"  Kagome shouted, noticing my movement.  "You're alive!"

"Fuck."  I heard Naraku hiss and I rolled out of my old position, just as ten roots sprung out of the ground.  Reaching for Tetsusaiga, I felt my fingers grab it and desperately began to pull the trigger, while aiming at Naraku's head and torso.

'Please let there be bullets!'  I silently beg God, or anyone else who might have been listening, as I kept pulling the trigger.  I hadn't counted how many times I had already fired Tetsusaiga, and I had no idea how many bullets were actually in the gun, but I hoped it was enough.

I pulled the trigger twice before the gun wouldn't fire anymore, but I saw Naraku stagger twice.  I watched in amazement and Naraku began to wither and collapse before my eyes.  It was like he was disintegrating into dust before my eyes.

"Holy… fuck."  I heard Kohaku whisper from behind me.  I thought that summed it up nicely.  When Naraku had fully disappeared, it was like everyone had been frozen.  No one moved; no one spoke; no one breathed.  Slowly getting to my feet, I cautiously walked over to the pile of dust and, kneeling next to it, spread it around with the muzzle of my gun.

"Hey, Sesshomaru."  I whispered, though I'm sure he could hear me perfectly.  "Is he… you know, dead?"

"I… I think he is."  Sesshomaru whispered, before laughing shortly as if in disbelief.  "I think he is."

"Oh.  That's good, I suppose."  I nodded, as I stood up.  My knees were a little shaky, I noticed.

'Funny.'  I though with a mental laugh.  'I've killed people before.'

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked, as she came forward to the edge of the circle.  I turned around to face her and took a step forward, ignoring the drop of rain that fell on my left ear. "Are you all right?"

"I'm a little shaky."  I admitted as I took her offered hand.  "Just a little shaky.  Kagome?"

"Yes?"  Kagome replied, as the rain that had been threatening since the beginning of the meeting began to fall.  I fell against her and she lowered my to the ground so that I was lying stretched out with my head in her lap.

"I had the strangest idea while I was fighting.  I thought I was dead.  But that's silly, isn't it?  If I was dead, how could I be alive now?  And how could I have won?"

"By cheating."  Sesshomaru hissed, as he walked over to me.  "Keep it down."

"What do you mean?  I didn't cheat!"  I asked defensively.

"You didn't.  I did.  I used Tensaiga, the brother gun of Tetsusaiga.  It can fully restore health… and it can revive the dead  I bluffed and said you were only asleep so I could resurrect you.  Keep it a secret, though.  This can't get out."

"So, what you're trying to say is that… you saved my life?"

"It's not like I had much of a choice."  Sesshomaru sighed, as he looked up at the falling rain that was beginning to fall harder.

"But you saved my life, correct?"

"Yes.  I did."  Sesshomaru admitted, to my utter shock.

"So… _you _saved my life."  I repeated, still unable to grasp the concept.

"And both our clones are remarkably stupid."  Sesshomaru muttered, so softly I barely heard it.

"_YOU_ saved _MY_ life!"  I suddenly gasped, the idea hitting home like a battering ram.  "_YOU_!  You, the leader of all evil bastards worldwide!  You… saved my life."

It was truly amazing.  All that was needed to complete the ultimate picture of the unexpected was a sudden newscast that Switzerland had declared war on… well, anyone!  I didn't get that.  However, I could have sworn I heard Sesshomaru mutter something along the lines of 'resist urge to crush with bare hands'.  A typical detail for an atypical event.


	33. Alone Together

AN: This is the first in the epilogs.  The ACTUAL story is over.  This is just the 'what happens to the characters' bit.  Some characters get an epilog, some don't.  Some are going to be really long and some aren't.  This one is actually really short.  Kinda cute.  Some are not going to be cute at all.  Kouga's ending chapter is going to be particularly bad.  Just a warning.

Chapter 33: Alone together

"That's the last one."  Ban sighed as he tossed the shovel out of the way.  I walked over with one of the grave markers I had managed to make with some bits of wood.  I grabbed my sword and used its hilt to secure the wood into the wet ground.  I took a step back, put away my sword and sighed in frustration.

"It's not very nice… is it?"  I asked Ban.  "Should I carve their names into the wood?"

"No.  Neither of us can write decently, remember?  Ren was the only one who could even manage a simple letter.  Besides, even if we could write, what would we use to carve their names with?"

"I suppose you're right."  I sighed, absently noticing that the rain was beginning to let up.

"Of course I am.  That's why I'm the leader."

"I know."  I grinned half-heartedly, before brushing away one of my tears.  I tried to pretend that it was drop of rain, but I knew Ban wouldn't be fooled.

"Hey, it's going to be okay."  Ban assured me, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and moved to stand behind me.  "We didn't cry the first time they died."

"But we were next in line, Ban.  We didn't have time to be sad!"

"Perhaps.  You know, things have really changed."

"Yes.  What do you expect after five hundred years?"

"No.  That's not what I mean.  I mean… here we are.  Alone.  Just us.  We were never alone before.  We even died as a group!"

"But somethings are the same.  I still love you.  I'm still here for you."

"We're still wanted by the authorities."  Ban smirked.

"True.  Do you think Naraku will come looking for us?"

"Maybe; he might.  Of course… he could be dead."

"Do you think that's likely?"

"Could be.  Didn't you feel Tetsusaiga?"

"Tetsusaiga.  Did you ever see what that… what was it called?"

"A gun."

"Right.  Did you ever see what that gun could do?"

"No.  I never got to see what any gun could do."

"Neither did I, damn it.  I had too much trouble avoiding those metal horses.  You know the really fast ones.  What are they called?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh well.  It'll come to me."  I shrugged, before adding.  "Do you know what I would love to do?"

"Me?"

"Maybe later."  I laughed.  "I'd love to make it in this world.  I want to learn about guns and re-frig-er-a-tors and metal horse and history and more English and how to write and…"

"Whoa!  That's a lot of stuff to learn."

"We've got time.  We've got all the time in the world!"

"We do don't we.  You know… we'll never die."

"I know.  We'll never grow old either."  I smiled at him, as I turned around so I could look him in the eye.

"That's good.  I like you… just… the… way… you… are."  Ban told me, punctuating each world with a kiss.

"Ditto."  I smiled, kissing him back.

"Ditto?"

"You like it?  It means 'the same to you'.  I overheard a kid saying it.  Aren't I a good learner?"

"The best." 

"CARS!"

"What?"

"That's what the metal horses are called.  They're called cars!"

"You're strange, Ja."

"I know.  But that's why you love me."  I smirked.

"Always."

"Good.  Now come on!"  I laughed, running off.  "We're going to need a place to stay tonight!  I don't want to sleep on the wet dirt and in the rain."


	34. Contrast

Chapter 34: Contrast

I sighed as Hakkaku pulled up in front of the institution and got out to open to back door for Ayame and Kouga.  I tried to remind myself not to be upset that Kouga was leaving us again.  After all, we were lucky that Kouga was alive at all.  

After Kouga and I had fallen over the side of the cliff, we had managed to right ourselves and land in the branches of the trees, instead of the spike-like ground that would have skewer us alive.  We had managed to climb to the ground and we had simply waited for a while, since we could not get close enough to the pillar to climb up.  It hadn't been long till Hakkaku and Ayame had dropped into the trees as well.  Ayame had made a call and when we had come back to the parking lot at the foot of the mountain, there had been a limousine waiting for us.  By that time, of course, it had been pouring and we were all very happy to get into the limousine.

I was a little worried about how quite Hakkaku was being, but I had decided that Hakkaku would tell me what was bothering him when he decided it was time.

Looking out my window, I saw that Ayame had walked Kouga to the front door of the institution.  After a quick mental debate between my shoulder angel and my shoulder devil, I knocked out my shoulder angel and rolled my window down an inch so I could listen to their conversation.  I was glad that the rain was finally beginning to stop so it was possible for me to hear the conversation without the added tapping of the heavy rain.

"Oh, Kouga.  I'm so sorry.  I shouldn't have dragged you along."  I heard Ayame confess.

"Dragged me along to what?"  Kouga asked in confusion  "I've forgotten again."

"I'm sorry!"  Ayame wailed pressing her face into Kouga's chest.  "I'm sorry for everything!  I'm sorry about taking you.  I'm sorry about letting you fall.  I'm sorry about your illness.  I'm sorry that you won't remember anything.  I'm sorry that…"

"Ayame!"  Kouga cried.  "It's alright.  It's not your fault.  Nothing is."

"Well, I'm still sorry."

"So am I."  They stood in silence for a minute, holding each other, before Ayame pulled her face out of Kouga's chest and wiped her eyes.  

"It's late.  You should go back inside."

"Do you have to go?"  Kouga asked Ayame as he hugged her again.

"Yes.  I'll visit the same time next week."

"You know I'll forget."  Kouga sighed.  "I always do."

"I'm sure a nurse will remind you."  Ayame smiled, even though it was forced.  "I…"

"Roll up your window."  Hakkaku snapped, speaking for the first time since he had started driving.  I looked over at him in surprise.  "Roll up your window.  I don't want to listen to that anymore."

I nodded silently and rolled up my window without protest.  I knew that Hakkaku had always been more upset about Kouga's illness than I had been.  I had decided that we should be glad Kouga was still alive.  Hakkaku always thought that if your body doesn't work right and it never will again, it's better to be dead.

"Damn it!  DAMN THIS SHIT TO HELL!"  Hakkaku screamed, slamming his fist against the dashboard.

"Hakkaku!"  I whispered in shock.

"It never changes.  Nothing ever does.  Inuyasha defeated Naraku but no one will ever accept hanyous.  Their blood will always be dirt to others."  Hakkaku glared at the dashboard.  I frowned, Kouga and Ayame had been so excited when Kohaku had called to tell them the outcome, but I knew that Hakkaku was not as optimistic.  

"And Kouga.  Kouga will never get better.  He'll just sit in that damn place day after day after day.  He'll never remember anything that happens to him and he'll never get to do anything.  He'll just sit in that fucking place and ROT!"  Hakkaku snarled.  Letting out a deep sigh, Hakkaku allowed his muscles to relax and he smacked his forehead against the steering wheel.  "And do you know what I hate the most, Ginta?"

"No."  I replied, once I realized that Hakkaku was waiting for me to answer.  "What do you hate the most?"

"There's nothing anyone can do about any of this shit."  Hakkaku told me.  I didn't know what to say to that so I didn't say anything.  I wanted to comfort Hakkaku, but I didn't know what to do, so I reached out tentatively and placed a hand on his shoulder.  We didn't speak, but he knew that I cared.


	35. Sleeping

Chapter 35: Sleeping

I finally arrived at Sango's house.  I had asked Kagome and, apparently, Sango had not moved since I had left my home.  Praying that Sango hadn't changed anything, I carefully climbed up on the wet porch railing and grabbed the extra key from its hanging place in the porch roof  Hopping down, I unlocked Sango's front door and carefully picked her up.  I had had to call a cab, so I had placed her on the porch swing when I went to get the key.  Sango's house hadn't changed much, but I hadn't expected anything radical.  It had only been a year.  Looking around, I noticed that Sango had finally gotten the new paint job she had wanted, so now the walls were a light blue instead of white.  The TV had also been upgraded, but everything else was the same.  Shrugging, I carried Sango, bridal style, up to the bedrooms.  

I had never actually been up to the second floor of Sango's house.  I nudged the door in front of me, and found that it was a bathroom.  Ignoring my find, I kicked at the second door and found that it was a large, master bedroom.  It didn't look terribly lived in, but I placed Sango on the, almost, dusty bed and cracked my back.  She could rest on the bed until I could find her room.  Sango wasn't that heavy, but I certainly wasn't Superman.  

I walked across the hall to the three other doors.  The first door opened onto a closet and the second door was locked.  The third door, however, was Sango's room.

It was a light pink color and very organized.  There were a few pictures on the walls, mostly of flowers and animals, but there were two framed photos on the desk.  I looked closer at them and smiled faintly.  They were older pictures of Sango.  One of them was of her in a fancy dress, probably from her high school years and the other one was from when Sango was a child.  She was standing with a man and a woman, probably her parents.

I was about to go when I noticed that one of the frames had fallen over.  Lifting it up, I almost felt guilty.  It was a picture of Sango, Kohaku and me.  We were sitting in front of Sango's house, gasping for air.  It had been taken when Sango and Kohaku were moving in.  I had offered to help, after groping Sango, and had instantly regretted my offer.  I had worked all day and was exhausted by the end.

Shaking my head, I placed the picture back on the desk and went to get Sango.  She was still asleep, amazingly enough.  She didn't wake when I placed her on her bed and pulled her blankets over her still form.  I pushed some papers off a chair and began to wait.  I didn't want to go until Sango had woken up.  I wanted to make sure she was feeling all right.  Okay, so it was also a great excuse to spend time with her.

HEY!  _Everyone_ is a pervert at heart.  I'm just more open about it!

I finally got up and grabbed a washcloth from Sango's linen closet  Wetting it down, I came back into Sango's room to find her stirring.

"Sango?"  I asked, as I folded the towel length-wise.

"Mmmm.  Miroku?"  Sango asked, opening her eyes.  "Where am I?"

"I took you home.  You were out for the entire fight."

"What?!  What happened?  What did I miss?"  Sango asked, as she tried to sit up.  I gently pushed her down and placed the wet cloth on her head.

"Be still.  You were out for a really long time.  You'll feel sick if you move to fast.  I really hate to say 'I told you so', but… I did.  You need to take it easy with that leg of yours."

"You avoided my question, did you know that?"

"Yes.  Uh, let me see.  What happened?  Well, we won."

"Really?  That's nice.  I suppose there'll be a treaty made."

"Yes.  Right now Sesshomaru is with the factions, devising a pact."

"Whatever happened to Shippo and that girl?"  Sango asked after a minute of silence.  

"Souten?  Well, no ones really sure.  Inuyasha sniffed around on our way back to the parking lot, but he didn't smell any death, except the scent on his clothes."

"Oh.  I see."  Sango nodded.  "So… everyone's all right then?"

"As far as I know."  I nodded.

I looked out the window and wondered how Kohaku was doing.  I had recognized Sango's brother when he had jumped onto the platform, but I had been shocked.  I, along with Sango, had assumed he was dead.  It is always a bit of a surprise when you think a person has been dead for over a year and they show up again, very much alive.  Zombies?  I think I could handle that.  At least they're still dead.  Resurrections are another matter.  And then I had to go through two in one hour.  It's a brain-warp.

_"Kohaku."  I called, as he moved to help the younger wind demon with her sister._

_"Genkaku."  Kohaku nodded, as he turned to look at me  Pulling my fist back, I punched the younger man in the face.  Falling to the ground, Kohaku clutched his face in amazement.  "What the _hell_?!"_

_"_You son of a bitch_!"  I spat as I towered over the boy menacingly.  "Do you think you can disappear for two years, let your sister think you're dead and then just show up again?  You hurt her a lot, you asshole!  She cried for weeks when you first disappeared!  Don't you care?  _ANSWER ME_!"_

_"Of course, I care!" Kohaku shouted back.  "I hate myself for hurting her!"_

_"Then why did you leave?!"_

_"Something came up.  It was better for her that I leave."_

_"Uh-huh."  I snorted, not buying his story.  "Well, aren't you going to at least show yourself to her, now that you're 'back from the dead'?"_

_"No.  Not now."_

_"You…"_

_"But I will!"  Kohaku interjected quickly.  "I will.  When I've done something for her to be proud of."_

_"Kohaku, she loves you."  I told the boy, feeling slightly less angry._

_"I know.  But I don't exactly love myself."  Kohaku admitted as he finally stood up.  "You'll take care of her, right?"_

_"Of course.  Do you want me to… carry a message for you?"_

_"No.  Don't tell her I'm alive.  It's better for her to think I'm dead until I'm ready to face her."_

"Sex with a dancing ferret is great."  I heard Sango sigh.

"Oh, is… WHAT?!"

"Oops.  You weren't spacing out."  Sango blushed.  "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."  I shrugged.  "Well.  I'd better go."

"But… but why?"

"Well, you don't need me here anymore and it's a long trip back to my place, so you know…"

"You could… stay here."  Sango told me, blushing again.  "I… I wouldn't mind."

"No, I'd better go.  People might get the wrong impression."

"I don't care, Miroku.  I just… that bastard Naraku was killing people.  I though we were all going to die.  And when I saw you falling off that cliff… I got so scared.  I thought I wasn't going to be able to catch you.  Just… What I mean is…"

"I won't leave you, Sango."  I smiled, stopping her uncomfortable speech.  "I'll stay with you."

"Thank you."  Sango whispered, as she moved slightly.  Grabbing my shirt, Sango pulled my face down and quickly kissed me on the lips.  "Good night."

"Good night."  I whispered, as I sat in stunned amazement.

'And what a good night it is.'  I smirked slightly as I watched Sango go to sleep.


	36. Astrophysical

AN:  LONG CHAPTER!  10 pages on Microsoft Word.  *Grin* I'm so proud of myself.

Chapter 36: Astrophysical

I pulled out sixty dollars from my pocket and hurried to hand it to the cab driver before Kagome could pay him.  Sesshomaru had given me some money for the cab back and I wanted to make it up to Kagome.  I didn't really think a cab fare would cut everything I had gotten from Kagome, but I figured it was a start.  We got out of the cab and I followed Kagome into the apartment and up the stairs.  When we finally got to her apartment, I glanced, making sure that no one was watching.

I hadn't smelt any youkai around the building, but it didn't hurt to be careful.  Not to mention, I wasn't sure what Kagome's neighbors would say if they saw us enter her apartment.  Not only was I dirty and bloody, but also I was a guy… going into Kagome's apartment.  I didn't think it would look too good for Kagome's reputation.

"Aren't you coming in?"  Kagome asked, and I realized that she had already entered, and was waiting for me.  I hurried inside and Kagome locked the door.  "Well, here we are.  My apartment.  Do you want something to eat?"

"Uh, actually… could I take a shower?"  I asked, looking down at my clothes.

"Oh!  How stupid of me.  Of course."  Kagome gasped, smacking her forehead before she led me to a room near the front door.  "Um, here's the bathroom.  I suppose you should… uh… just get started and I'll see about a towel and some fresh clothes for you."

I waited till Kagome had gone and closed the door behind her.  I looked around the small room and studied the knobs that were used to run the shower.  There weren't too many and I figured out how to run the shower fairly quickly.  Once the water was a nice temperature, I kicked off my shoes—the one's Kagome had bought me—and stuffed my socks inside them.  I hoped around on the cold tiled floor while I pulled my ruined hoodie and shirt off and dumped them on my shoes.  I was a little upset about the hoodie, since Kagome had given it to me.  The shirt, pants, and socks were all from the couple dozen set that Rin had bought for me while I had been unconscious.

Once I was out of my top layer of clothes, I looked down at my boxers nervously.  Common sense and experience told me that I should strip out of my underwear and get into the shower, but another part of me wondered if it was appropriate for me to do that in Kagome's house.  After a few seconds, I pulled my underwear off and hid it under my pants, before quickly getting into the shower and beginning my shower.

I had already finished washing the shampoo out of my hair when Kagome knocked on the door.

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked, and the door creaked open.  "I've got some clothes and a towel for you."

"Okay."  I called out, a little embarrassed with her seeing me in the shower.  I watched her as she quickly dropped a couple items of clothes onto the floor and hurried off with my bloodied clothes.

I hurried to finish my shower and stepped out of the shower and toweled dry.  My hair was dripping down my back, so I threw the towel around my shoulders while I got dressed.  Kagome had given me a pair of baggy black jeans and a white T-shirt with a red sweater.

I wondered, briefly, where Kagome had found these clothes for me, but I remember she had a brother, and the clothes did smell faintly of Kagome, except that the smell wasn't Kagome at all.  Shrugging, I walked out of the bathroom while trying to dry my hair, but it wasn't working.

"Kagome?"  I called, sniffing the air.

"I'm out here."  Kagome called back and I walked through the kitchen to a small, covered balcony.  She was sitting outside, watching the stars.  I was mildly surprised that it was so late, but not terribly.  My fight with Naraku hadn't taken too long; however, the rain had slowed everything down.  Not to mention we needed to get everyone, even the humans, off the pillar Naraku had created.  I had helped the humans down, even though I hadn't stayed for the creation of the treaty and the signing.  I really didn't care all that much.  Besides, after an entire day of fighting, being injured, dying, rain, walking, waiting and moving prissy humans down a tall pillar with rock spikes waiting to impale me if I fell, I had been ready for a shower and bed

Funny that I wasn't tired anymore.  I took a seat next to Kagome and began to tried to comb my hair with my fingers.  It wasn't working at well as I had planned, as I kept wincing as I started to pull out my hair with the snarls.

Kagome stood after a few minutes of watching me struggle and came back with a spray bottle and a comb.

"Inuyasha.  Go ahead and sit on the ground.  I'll see if I can help you with the tangles."  Kagome offered with a smile  I took her offer and slid off the bench, onto the hard floor.  I quickly realized that the floor was terribly wet, so I stripped off my sweater and sat on it.  Kagome sat behind me, with one leg on each side of my head and quickly began to work on my hair.

"Was I really dead?"  I asked after a moment.

"I… I believe so."  Kagome sighed.  "The demons in the area seemed to think you were."

"Than I must have been."  I agreed, before lapsing into silence again.

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

"Dying… and death."

"It's nice.  I think I prefer being alive though."

"Just nice?"

"I don't really remember it.  I just remember seeing my mother's face again."

"Oh."  Kagome nodded and we lapsed into silence again  "What's bothering you?"

"Who said anything was bothering me?"

"I did.  You just look uncomfortable.  I thought you would be happier now that there's this new treaty and all.  Aren't you excited?"

"Not really.  Should I be?"

"I don't understand.  This is a big step forward for you  You've become an accepted part of the demon community."

"Legal maybe.  The only thing we have going for us is that now is that it's illegal to kill us.  I don't think that my kind will ever be fully accepted.  We'll always have to struggle for acceptance."

"But I still don't understand.  The treaty…"

"Is legal and nothing else.  You can't force people to change their opinions.  Example, racism is illegal… right?"

"Uh, sort of."  Kagome nodded.

"So, it's illegal to kill a man because he has a different—ouch!"

"Sorry."  Kagome apologized as she kept trying to pull out a snarl.

"If he's a different race from you."  I finished.  "However, you can't get a member of the KKK to accept his foreign neighbor."

"Yes, but if people, or in your case demons, are raised to believe that youkai's and hanyou's are equal, things will be different."  Kagome told me confidently.

"Kagome, look at the stars."

"What about them?"  Kagome asked, as she stopped combing my hair for a second.

"Other than with the change of the seasons, do the stars ever change?"

"No."

"That's how it is with me and my kind.  No matter what happens, our status will always be the same.  Nothing is going to change."  I sighed and Kagome began to comb my hair again.  She began to braid my hair, and I looked up at the stars and sighed.  After a moment, I closed my eyes and cautiously rested my head against her knee.

"Oh!"  Kagome whispered after a moment and I looked up at her, afraid she was angry.  I was a little surprised to see she wasn't even looking at me.  I saw that she was pointing to the sky and I followed her finger to see what she was pointing at. 

"What is it?"

"Didn't you see it?"  Kagome asked, and I shook my head.

"It was a shooting star.  Aren't they beautiful?  I used to think they were rather sad, but I think, for you, they're hopeful."

"Huh?"

"A shooting star is a change in the sky.  Don't you see?  It's a change in the permanency that you see.  Congratulations, Inuyasha."

"I still don't see it."  I shrugged.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha."  Kagome smiled, kissing my hair.  "Everything changes… and I'm going to be with you through it all."

"Really?"

"Of course.  I'm your friend, aren't I?"  Kagome smiled and I smiled back.

"If you want."

"And I do want to be your friend."

"Good, because I want to be your friend too."

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

_The fog lay on the ground and floated in the air.  It was heavy, so heavy that I couldn't see the ground at all.  I couldn't see much further than five feet in front of me either.  I looked around, trying to figure out where I was, but I soon realized that I couldn't see anything at all._

_I stayed where I was for a moment, before I began to wandered through the fog, looking for something… or someone.  I didn't know what I was exactly looking for.  However, I did know that it was important and I knew that, when I saw it, I would know it._

_"Kagome?"  I heard Inuyasha call, and I turned around to face him.  I was a little surprised because he was wearing a pair of red PJ's, but he didn't seem to notice at all._

_"Inuyasha."  I smiled, shrugging off his weird apparel.  "Can you help me?  I'm looking for something, but I can't find it."_

_"Sure.  I know where it is."  Inuyasha grinned, as he turned around, and walked further into the fog.  I stood there, watching him, until he had completely vanished in the surroundings.  "Come on, Kagome.  Follow me!"_

_"I can't see you Inuyasha."  I protested, as I started after his voice._

_"Sure you can.  Can't you see me?"  Inuyasha laughed, but I began to panic.  The fog was becoming heavier with every step I took; it was so heavy I was having trouble inhaling the wet air._

_"Please, Inuyasha.  I can't see anything!"  I begged, as I scanned my 'surroundings'.  _

_"I'm right here!"  Inuyasha shouted and I could tell he was growing aggravated._

_"Where?"_

_"HERE!"  Inuyasha shouted, and I gasped at the anger in his voice._

_I stopped and looked around.  I had finally stumbled onto a small area where there was no fog, except for on the ground, where it was especially heavy.  I shuffled towards the center of the fogless area, and felt my foot snag on something._

_"SHIT!"  I shouted as I fell onto my hands and knees, with my left leg held in the air.  I disentangled myself from what I had tripped over and crawled back to look at it.  Whatever it had been had been huge and heavy.  Perhaps it was what I was looking for.  I ran my hands through the fog trying to find anything solid, and finally I hit the object.  Grabbing it, I pulled myself towards it and stiffened when it tipped over._

_"Kagome?"  Inuyasha asked, as I saw his face.  It was Inuyasha, and he was hurt.  Horribly.  Blood covered his clothes and face.  He was bleeding from him mouth and nose, and his eyes were a little glazed.  I looked at his hands and noticed that they were covered in blood as well, and the blood was flowing from underneath his clothes.  I pulled him into my lap and brushed his hair out of his face.  Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew that my hands were wet, but I barely noticed that, or the fact that the fog had suddenly disappeared.  _

_"Inuyasha.  Don't move.  You shouldn't, or you'll hurt yourself even worse."  I told him, as I unbuttoned his top to look at his wounds._

_"It really hurts."  Inuyasha laughed._

_"I know."  I nodded.  I tried to fight to urge to vomit when I saw his wound.  It was a chest wound and it looked as if someone had ripped the large areas of skin from his chest and stomach regions.  The blood was flooding freely and there was a great amount of it.  In fact, there was so much that I realized that Inuyasha should have, actually, been dead.  Pressing my hands over my mouth, I bit my tongue and tried to keep my stomach steady._

_"Goodbye… again."  Inuyasha whispered, before he pulled my face closer and gave me a kiss on the che_e_k  I watched as he slumped back down to the ground and I numbly registered that he was dead.  Pressing my fingers to the wet region of my face, the one that Inuyasha had kissed, I pulled my fingers away and saw that the tips of them were painted with blood.  Pressing my hands to my face, I tried to close my eyes from the sight._

_"Oh… God."  I whispered, as it became harder to breath.  Even though I shut my eyes tightly, I had seen the gore and I could still see Inuyasha's death.  I almost gagged when I finally gathered the courage to  look  down at my clothes and I found that the blood had begun to stain my clothes and skin.  There was so much of it that the blood was leaking onto the ground and, as I looked down at Inuyasha, I felt a scream rising in my throat._

I sat up in bed screaming.  I could feel the blood all over my body and even my pillow and sheets were damp.  I tried to stop my screams by pressing my hand against my mouth but all I did was bite myself.  I could taste my own blood in my mouth and I screamed again.  Throwing off my covers I ran down the hall, intent on scrubbing the blood off my body.  I slammed the door to my bathroom and turned the faucet on.  I cupped my hands under the flowing water and began to splash water all over my face and body.  I scrubbed at my skin, but the sensation of Inuyasha's blood wouldn't leave.  I looked down at my hand and saw that it was still bleeding from the bite mark on the palm, but I couldn't think of what to do about it.  I couldn't focus on anything other than the sight and feel of the blood that coated my skin.

"Kagome!"  Inuyasha shouted as he ran into the bathroom.  He flipped on the lights and I saw that his gun was drawn and he was prepared to fire.  "What's wrong?"

"OH GOD!"  I yelled at him, as I turned my head to look at him.  I was nearly crying and I was slightly, if not completely, hysterical.  "Get it off me!  Get it off me!"

"Get what off you?"  Inuyasha asked, clearly disturbed.

"_Your blood!  CHRIST!  It's everywhere!_"  I screamed, as I looked back at the sink and began to wash my hands and arms again.  I felt some tears as they ran down my face, but I wasn't crying too hard.  I was simply hysterical.

A small part of me had already analyzed my panic and wanted to treat me.  I knew that I was irrational and I knew that it had only been a dream, but the rational of my mind was by now only a small part and it was growing smaller by the second.

"Kagome, the only blood on you is your own."  Inuyasha said, in a soothing voice.  "Please.  Calm down."

"DAMN IT!  I can feel it all over my body.  And you died!  You died again!  How could you?  _How COULD  you_?!"  I screamed at him, as I turned my body away from the sink for a second before returning to my task of scrubbing myself.

"I'm sorry?"  Inuyasha replied, though it sounded like he was unsure if he should really be apologizing or not.  "Uh, what do you…"

"Kagome?!"  I heard a voice shout from the outside hallway.  "What's going on in there?!"

I turned the water off and tried to fight back my tears enough to answer my door but it wasn't working.  On the plus side, I had stopped screaming.  

Growling, Inuyasha hurried out of the bathroom to answer the door.

"Ka-Hey!  Who are you?  Where's my sister?  What's going on?"

"Inuyasha.  Inside.  Nothing.  Go away."  Inuyasha snapped before slamming the door.  Stomping back into the bathroom, Inuyasha began to throw open a few drawers in an attempt to find something.  "Don't you have a first aid kit?"

"In… In the kitchen."  My rational side finally managed, as I tried to control the involuntary shaking of my muscles.

"The kitchen?"  Inuyasha muttered as he left the bathroom.  "Who the hell keeps a first aid box in the damn kitchen?"

I turned the water back on and began to scrub at my skin again.  I could still feel Inuyasha's death and blood coating my skin.  I barely noticed Inuyasha's return until I felt his hand wrap around my shoulder.  He pulled my hands out of the water and forced me to sit on the toilet.  I watched through my tears as he took a long roll of bandages and some anti-bacterial cleanser out of the first-aid box.  He gently cleaned the bite-wound on the palm of my hand and then began to bandage it.  When he was finished, he looked up to meet my wet eyes.

"Now, you say that you're covered in my blood?  And you can't get it off?"  Inuyasha asked and I nodded.  "Well, there's a reason for that.  It's the demon in my blood.  It'll stick to you unless you use a special soap to get it off.  Let me see.  I think I've got some of that soap here."

I watched as Inuyasha dug around in his pocket before showing me a small bottle.

"Here.  Now, why don't you take a long shower and use up all my special soap.  I'll get you out when the soap should have worked."  Inuyasha told me before he helped me stand and left with the promise of gettign a towel.  I quickly stripped out of my clothes and got into the shower.  It wasn't long before I had used all of Inuyasha's special soap.  I stayed in the shower, allowing the water to flow down my body.  I could feel the soap and the water washing away the blood and finally my muscles stopped shaking.

I was finally sane again, but now I was tired.  I was so tired I had to sit down on the floor of the shower.  I heard a knock at the door and I slowly, shakily, turned off the water.

"Yes?"  I croaked, my voice almost gone.

"I'm coming in, all right?"  Inuyasha asked.

"All right."  I replied, wrapping my arms around my chest and lower stomach.  I smiled weakly as Inuyasha walked in with his eyes shut tightly and a towel extended.  Taking the towel, I pressed it against my chest and wrapped it around my body.  "You can open your eyes now."

"Are you feeling better?"  Inuyasha asked, blushing slightly.  I nodded, and tried to stand.  Grabbing my hand, Inuyasha hauled me to my feet and gently helped me to my room.

Once I was had changed, Inuyasha helped me into the living room where I assured Souta, Hitomi and a few of my other neighbors that I had not, in fact, almost been raped or murdered by Inuyasha.  I could tell that Souta had drilled Inuyasha mercilessly on our relationship, but Inuyasha must have handled it, because no one mentioned anything to me.  When everyone had finally gone, I tried to stand up, but I found that I couldn't move at all.  I was ready to fall asleep on the floor, but Inuyasha insisted on carrying me to bed.

"I'll have to ask Souta what he was doing here."  I sighed, as I rested my head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Oh, I can tell you that."  Inuyasha snorted.  "You'd better watch out or you'll be an aunt soon."

"Really?!"  I gasped.

"Yeah.  Your brother and that Hitomi girl both smelled heavily of each other."  Inuyasha blushed and I laughed.  I let go of Inuyasha's neck as he laid me down on the guest bed and pulled the sheets over me.

"I can't…"  I protested.

"Yes, you can.  Your bed is soaked with sweat and it's really just disgusting, so you can't sleep there.  I'll just sleep on the floor, since you're probably more tired than I am."  Inuyasha shrugged, not meeting my eye.  "Now, go on.  Sleep.  You must be exhausted and drained."

"Inuyasha?"  I asked, as Inuyasha sat down on the rug next to the guest bed and bundled up his sweater to use as a pillow.

"What?"

"What was in that soap and how did you know it would work?"

"It was just normal soap from your kitchen."  Inuyasha muttered as he placed his head on his makeshift pillow and turned away from me.  "I used to have nightmares when I was little and that's what my mom always did.  She'd give me some 'special soap' and tell me to wash away the nightmares.  It's all in your head."

"Don't you want to know what I dreamed about?"  I asked, yawning slightly.

"No.  Everyone is entitled to his or her own nightmares.  Tell me in the morning if you want, but you don't have to if you don't want to.  Now, go to sleep."  Inuyasha commanded me.

"Well, good night."  I whispered, but Inuyasha didn't respond.  I hadn't really expected him to.  I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but I couldn't.  I kept seeing snippets of my nightmare inter-woven with memories of Inuyasha at the institute, interwoven with memories of him free.  I let out a sigh and watched Inuyasha's sleeping form inch closer to my bed.  "Why do you worry about me so much, Inuyasha?  I don't understand you.  Why do you care?"

I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but, when I was finally about to drift off, I heard a shuffling and I felt the side of the bed dip under a sudden weight.  I almost opened my eyes in surprise, but I didn't.  Nothing bad had happened yet, and Inuyasha wasn't alert.  I trusted him.

"Because you were the first doctor that did cared about me." I heard Inuyasha whisper, his voice laced with sleep and weariness.  "You didn't care that I almost killed you and you didn't care that I was a freak.  You could have dismissed me as a hopeless case when I was in the institute, just like all the other doctors did when Youkai attacked them, but you didn't.  There were hundred of times that you could have abandoned me, but you never did.  You always came back and you never treated me like I was any different from anyone else.  

"You let me out into the world when no one else would.  Besides, almost _everything_ that I have is due to you."  Inuyasha laughed shortly and then lapsed into silence.  I almost thought he had fallen asleep, until he spoke again.  "And you're my friend.  I… Thank you, Kagome.  Pleasant dreams."

I felt the mattress bend again before leveling out.  I heard a quick shuffling and I opened my eyes to see Inuyasha curled up on the floor next to my bed.  I smiled at him and, as I turned back to sleep, I mentally reminded myself not to step on him when I woke in the morning.

Another Omake- (Again, from my beta reader.  I'm just not funny.  *sweatdrop*)  

Beta reader: Wow, she's caring. "here, just sleep on the floor... Good doggie!" -_-

So you know.  I didn't mean it like that, damn it!  He moved there himself anyway.  ¬. ¬


	37. Patience

Chapter 37: Patience

Sitting up with a start, I tried to calm my breathing.  Once I identified the room I was in, I relaxed and flopped back onto the bed.  I was in my bedroom.  I was still wearing my clothes, but someone had taken off my shoes and socks, before pulling the covers over my body.  The familiarity of these actions led me to believe that Kana or Kohaku had taken me home.

No.  It must have been Kohaku.  Kana was… Kana was dead.

I shut my eyes and willed away the tears that were beginning to form.  The events before my 'nap' were flooding back into my mind with a deafening roar.

I turned onto my side, facing away from the door, and wondered if Naraku had been killed.  I decided that he must have been, because if he had won, I would have been killed.  I wasn't delusional or paranoid, but I wasn't foolishly optimistic either.  I knew that since my betrayal of him, Naraku had been waiting to kill me.  Kohaku might have been spared, but I would certainly be killed.

'At least Kana was avenged.'  I tried to reason with myself

'How can you say that?!'  Another part of my mind screamed.  '_You_ betrayed her!  You failed to catch her, so it's your fault that she died.  Besides, even if it was Naraku's fault you still forgot her in order to claim the drugs Naraku offered you.  What a pathetic demon you are.  You should die!'

'But…'  My other half protested.

'Be quite!  You cannot excuse your actions!  Ha, I wonder what Sesshomaru will say when he finally gets around to talking with you, scum.  Perhaps he will fire you.'

'I don't care.  I only needed the job for Kana's sake, anyway.  Without her to support, I don't care.'

'Right!  You're right for once, scum.  Maybe it was better for Kana to have died.  You're obviously not worth having as a sister.'

'TAKE THAT BACK!'  I screamed at the voice in my head.  I could tell that tears were finally flowing down my face and I tried to wipe them away.  'KANA SHOULD NOT HAVE DIED!'

"Kagura?"  Kohaku asked, as he came into my room.  I rolled onto my back and sat up so that I could look at him.  "Oh, you _are_ up.  Hey, Kana!  You were right."

"Shut up.  Don't make fun of me."  I whispered, as I looked down at my lap.  "She's dead."

"Kagura."  I heard Kana and I looked over at the door  Kana was standing there in her white night dress, smiling slightly at me.

"Kana?"  I asked, not believing that she was really there.  "OH GOD!  I'm so sorry.  Forgive me.  Forgive me!"

"I forgive you."  I heard Kana whisper.

"No, you can't!  You can never forgive me, do you hear me?"  I asked Kana.  I wouldn't let Kana forgive me, because I didn't deserve it.  I had betrayed her.  I had wanted to return to my life with Naraku.  That in its self disgusted me.

"But…"  Kana began.

"Come on, Kana.  Let's go."  Kohaku whispered.  "Go get dressed and I'll take you out for something to eat.  May I do that, Kagura?"

"I trust you."  I whispered, as I curled into a ball and turned to face that wall and curled into a ball again.  "Be careful."

I heard some shuffling, a couple muted phrases and, after a few minutes, the front door opened and closed softly, leaving me alone.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~

We finally decided on a late night coffee shop that was a couple blocks from Kagura and Kana's apartment.  I suppose it was sort of my apartment too, since I only went to my own to sleep.  I ordered a regular coffee for myself and Kana bought a soda.  I reached into my back pocket to pull out some money to pay the cashier, when Kana reached over and gave the clerk a bill.  I was tempted to protest, but I decided against it.  The clerk had already give Kana the change, so I decided that I would just offer to at least pay my half of the bill, if not the entire thing.

We found a pair of seats in an empty corner of the shop and sat down across from each other.  I took a sip of my drink and noticed that Kana was staring at me.

"What?"  I asked.

"I paid for these, didn't I?"  Kana asked.

"Yes..."  I said cautiously, not sure what she was getting at.

"I'll not accept any money to pay for the bill, but perhaps you can tell me what's going on."

"I don't understand."  I replied, feeling slightly confused.  

"Bull."  Kana spat.

"I really don't.  What are you referring to?"

"My sister, you ass.  Tell me what's going on and why she was so upset back there.  I've never seen her like that.  I've never seen her cry."  Kana exclaimed almost jumping out of her seat.

"So you don't know?"  I asked, looking around at the half-empty coffee shop.

"If I knew… would I ask?"

"Kana… did you ever wonder if I had a family?"

"Don't change…"  Kana snapped, as she pounded her fist on the table.

"This is on topic."  I replied, trying to ignore the people who had turned to stare at us.  "Did you?"

"Well… everyone has a family, I just figured that everyone in your family was dead since you never talked about them."

"You're partially correct.  I have no extended family, and both my parents are dead."

"Then you have a sibling."  Kana nodded in understanding.

"An older sister."

"How come you never spoke of her until now?"

"She thinks I'm dead.  Actually, she was at the fight today."

"Was she the girl with Inuyasha?"

"No… she was the unconscious girl with the monk I saved."  I laughed.  "I disappeared about two years ago so I could continue my drug habit.  And when I managed to quit, I never bothered to contact her again.  I mean, who really wants to get a call from rehab about their missing brother?  I keep tabs on her, and periodically I go to see her, but I never let her see me.  I keep promising myself that someday, when I've done something she'd be proud of, I'll go see her.  Funny.  It seems that the longer I wait the harder it is for me to do something she'd be proud of."

"What the point of this?  You said there was one."

"The point is that I had a secret from you, just like Kagura does now.  I didn't tell you because I wasn't ready.  Kagura hasn't because she isn't ready.  Some secrets are only meant to be told when the bearer is ready.  I am not Kagura, so I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

"Both."  I shrugged.  "Someday Kagura will tell you."

"I can't help her if I don't know what her error is."

"All you have to do is wait, and don't push her.  I think it would be best if she knows that you care.  However, I imagine that Kagura might need to… spend some time on her own."

"She'll be okay though, right?"  Kana asked, as she opened her soda.

"Everyone gets better sooner or later."  I shrugged.  "It just depends on how patient they are."


	38. Personal Calls

Chapter 38: Personal Calls

I watched as the seven leaders signed the treaty and smiled.  I took the paper, rolled it up and put it into a case.  

'Everything is finished.'  I mentally decided.  I nodded to the 'leaders' of the factions and turned to leave the cabin where we had gone to draw up and sign the treaty.  'Hanyou's are now full members of Youkai society.  It'll probably be much easier now that both sides must follow normal laws.  The transition period might be a little tricky, but…'

"Sesshomaru-sama!"  One of the leaders called out and I turned to look at them.  I tried to decide who had spoken, since I couldn't remember hearing anyone with a heavy Japanese accent since I had studied the language as a pup.  I watched as the nervous Japanese leader stepped forward and swallowed.  The man bowed deeply to me and, getting down on his hands and knees, the leader pressed his face to the ground.  I blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything.  "Gomen Nasai, Sesshomaru-sama.  Please forgive for our foolishness."

"I don't plan to punish anyone who keeps with this treaty."

"Demo… Sesshomaru-sama's wife…"

"I have already avenged her."  I snapped, as I turned away and walked out into the rain.  Jaken was waiting in the limo for me  "To the hospital."

"Ah… Lord Sesshomaru."  Jaken stammered.  "There has been a phone call."

I felt my heart stop beating.  I could feel the fear that had been at the back of my mind grow and take over my rational half.

"Is she…" I whispered.  I tried to finish the thought, but I couldn't finish it.  I couldn't say the final word.  "She isn't… Is she…?"

'It's impossible.'  I assured myself.  'Rin can't be… d… gone.  Damn.  I can't even _think_ the word.'

"No.  Lady Rin is not dead."  Jaken assured me, and I wanted to collapse from relief.  "She has woken up.  She is still a little weak, but the hospital believes that she will be well enough to return home."

"I think you had better stop talking and start driving, Jaken."  I snapped, aggravated at Jaken for worrying me so much.  I watched the trees and scenery speed past, but the blurry scenery seemed to be moving too slow for me.    I wanted to see Rin with my own eyes and see that she was really awake.  I was a little surprised when Jaken opened my door for me.  I must have been daydreaming because I hadn't even noticed we were approaching the hospital.  Stepping out of the car, I waited for Jaken to drive away before walking towards the hospital.  I had to force myself to walk at a human-like speed, because I knew the staff would not understand my sudden demon powers.  I decided that a concerned human might jog, so I moved a bit faster.  I could hear the nurses shouting at me as I by-passed the information desk and headed directly for the elevator.

I entered Rin's room and was shocked to find that Rin was still asleep.

"But…" I whispered.

"She feel asleep a few minutes ago."  Rin's doctor told me as she entered the room.  "She's doing well for a sever case of poisoning.  I… I hadn't really expected her to live.  She's a lot stronger than she looks."

"I know.  I'm going to sit with her."

"Be my guest.  You may stay the night, if you wish.  I can't seem to stop you, anyway.  Um, if she does wake up, please ring the front desk?"

"I will inform a staff member."

"Thank you."  Rin's doctor nodded before leaving.  I took a seat next to Rin and frowned.  I had been so happy that she had recovered, but it seemed like she wasn't cured yet.

"Ummm."  Rin murmured as she turned her head to face me.  Her right hand flexed and contracted, squeezing the stuffed Sephiroth I had left with her.  I smiled slightly, before leaning closer and sniffing Rin.  I could smell a lingering scent of the poison, but it seemed to be fading fast.  Kissing Rin's hair, I pulled out my phone and called Jaken.  I would need some paper work to do while I waited.

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~            ~          ~          ~          ~

Three months later:

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~            ~          ~          ~          ~

I slipped into the back of the limousine and nodded to Kohaku who started up the car.  

"Good afternoon."  I greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Lady Rin.  How are you feeling today?"

"Fine, and you?  How is Kana these days?"  I asked, knowing that Kana and Kohaku had begun dating recently.  I smiled slightly as Kohaku blushed and decided to let it drop.  I shook my head to signal to Kohaku that I was only kidding and I pulled my purse onto my lap.  I pulled out my cell phone and found that there were two missed messages.  I pressed enter and began to listen to my voice mail.

'You have reached Rin Kotaishi's cell phone.  I am not here, but leave a message, and I'll return your call when I can.'  I heard my voice come over the speaker and I smiled.  I had been married only two months and I still loved the way my new name sounded.

_'It's me, Rin.'_  I heard Sesshomaru's voice come over the speaker after the recording announced the beginning of the message.  _'I just got an invitation to a party on the twenty-first.  Personally?  I'm inclined to skip it, but you can make the call since you like these party-things so much.  Just a heads up.  Love you.'_

_'Rin?'_  Inuyasha's voice asked cautiously, almost nervously, as the second message began.  _'Well, I guess you're busy, since you're not there.  Right, um, Inuyasha here.  First off, Sorry it's been so long.  Say hi to your husband for me, will you?  I'm sure he'd love to know his brother cares.  Secondly, congratulations on the baby.  Kagome was a little surprised that you knew so early, but I'll bet Sesshomaru could smell it a mile away.  Anyway, I need to ask you a massive favor.  Kagome's birthday is coming up and I have _no_ idea what to get her.  Could you come over to my apartment one of these days and give me a hand picking something out for her?  I know it's a lot to ask, but I asked Miroku already… and let me say that just because we're dating does _not_ mean we're screwing like wild bunnies.  Not that that's a bad… uh… right.  Well, give me a call later.  Bye.'_

I turned off my phone and made a mental note to take pity on Inuyasha and call him before the day was out.  I looked up and saw Kohaku open my door.

"You're home."  He told me as I stepped out.

"Thank you.  You can go home now, if you want."  I smiled at him.

"All right.  Good bye then."

"See you tomorrow."  I nodded, as I walked to the front door and unlocked it as he drove away.  I walked in and set my purse and cell phone on the table by the front door, before hanging my coat on the rack and let out a small sigh.

"Hello."  Sesshomaru greeted me as he came out of his study.  "How are you feeling?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?  I'm a little less than two months along.  It's not like I'm about to pop any minute."

"I'm just worried."  Sesshomaru shrugged.

"I'm not weak!  Women have children all the time."

"I know you're not weak.  If I thought you were weak I never would have gotten you pregnant.  You have to remember that this is my child too.  It's not going to be a normal baby, you know."  Sesshomaru warned me.

"I know, I know.  But I don't care."  I smiled up at him and I slipped my arms around his waist.  "You worry about me too much.  But… speaking of worrying."

"Oh no."

"Oh, yes.  How was lunch?"

"Missing."

"Missing?!"  I cried, getting upset.  "Sessh!  What can go wrong with ordering a pizza?!"

I heard Sesshomaru mumbled something that I didn't quite catch.

"What?"

"I was distracted… so I forgot."  Sesshomaru muttered a little louder and I felt my eyes narrow.  "Now, Rin.  Calm down before you get too upset."

"Upset?!"  I snapped.  "I'm more than upset!  At least I worry with a reason.  You can't keep missing meals like this!  What did you do when you didn't know me?"

"Starved?"

"SESSH!  This isn't healthy!"  I pouted, stomping my foot.  "I'm going to find that Final Fantasy game and I'm going to destroy it, I swear I am!"

"Final Fantasy?"  Sesshomaru asked in surprised.  "Who said anything about that?"

"But you always…"  I began.

"I finished it."  Sesshomaru said with an imperious toss of his hair.

"Oh.  And what distracted you then?"  I asked, smiling slightly.

"Quake."  Sesshomaru grinned, before kissing me on the nose.  "But you can distract me now… if you'd like."

*-Sama = Lord or Lady (the honorific ending)

*Gomen Nasai = Sorry (Nasai makes it more forceful)

*Demo = But


End file.
